Absolute Power
by The Great Fox Boy
Summary: Gundam fight 14 time, Domon has gone mad with power and it's up to Allenby, Chibitie, Sai, and a crap load of my charecters to stop him. Written in script format, i know terrible: but come on take a chance! and you won't regret it i swear!
1. Operation GTG

**Absolute power**

**Mission 1**

**Operation G.T.G.**

We see a raven haired boy dressed all in black, running through the streets of Neo-Japan, being pursued through by armed agents firing on him with handguns, him narrowly avoiding the shots.

(Black haired boy): Hi I'm Kit Sune and this is my story…

Profile:

Kit Sune

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 7

Voice: Scott McNeil (Duo, Gundam Wing/Koga, Inuyasha)

Body: Lightly tanned, lean muscle build.

Clothes: A faded black sleeveless T-shirt, over which he wears a black jacket. He has on black jeans and black strap boots up to the bottoms of his shins. He has on black fingerless gloves and a polished black wood sheathed and handled Kodachi mounted on the back of his pants with its handle pointed right.

Face: He has two scars on his left cheek leading diagonally from right below his jaw bone to about 2 inches away from his nose. His hair is cut so his bangs are cut right below his eyes and halfway down his ears on the side the lower layer sticks a little further down. It's a little longer in the back with the same under hair cut. His bangs are slightly raised and are parted down the middle .He the standard anime nose, his teeth are white. His face looks very scruffy, his eyes eyes: big and violet.

Personality: Kit is pretty layed-back, though he's had a hard life and has a violent streak if you touch on an old wound. He is a ladies man, having the ability to turn almost any girl near him into a screaming fan girl. He is generally a nice guy and makes friends easily, though he's very forward and tends to piss a lot of people off too. Kit has just become the new Gundam Fighter for Neo-America after Chibitie stepped down to pursuit a new line of work. He is an extremely skilled pilot (no shit he's the Gundam Fighter after all)

(Kit :) I was sent here to take back some stolen technology, the Gundam RX-78G-KC and send it to my home base. All was going fine until…

Kit: Gundam loaded into shuttle, destination, Neo-America. Launching in 5, 4,3,2,1 launching! (Into cell phone) Did you get that Sylven?

Sylven: (Treize, Gundam Wing) Roger that, I'll meet you and the Suit at the rendezvous point.

Domon runs out, katana drawn, seething with anger, with armed agents standing behind him, guns drawn aimed at Kit.

Domon: STOP, THIEF!

Kit: (like a sneeze, as it will always be) Shit.

A bunch of spot lights focus on Kit, alarms sound, the agents open fire and a bullet blows Kit's phone to shit.

Domon: (commandingly) Hold your fire men! (To Kit) Where's the Gundam!

Kit looks up into the sky for a while, and then looks Domon in the face.

Kit: I'd say it's exiting Neo-Japan's atmosphere about now. Tell ya' what, I'll fight ya' for it, I win I leave here with my Gundam and you back off.

Domon: And if I win…

Kit looks at him with a real cocky look on his face.

Kit: If you win you get that little toy back.

Domon: Fine, we'll settle it that way!

Domon shifts his stance into a battle one.

Kit: (he takes a look at Domon's sword) You're gonna' fight me with that rusted piece of junk?

Domon: (extremely confident) My sword's rust gives it power, let's see yours!

Kit draws his Kodachi underhand the puts his left hand on the hilt.

Kit: (sighs) Fine, just say I don't say I didn't warn you when you lose your Gundam!

They both run forward, Domon brings his sword down, Kit moves to the side then jumps up and shatters Domon's blade with an in-to-out heel kick. He lands, having re-sheathed his sword and beats Domon down with a right jab to the gut and a left hay maker to the cheek. He stops for a second then brings his fist back lands a huge punch to Domon's stomach. Domon falls back then reawakens to see Kit's Kodachi to his neck.

Kit: (standing over Domon, looking down with a little smile on his face) Looks like I win, which means the Gundam is mine.

Domon: (Growls)…

* * *

Domon is standing outside Rain's place holding his stuff, Domon is VERY angry, Rain is crying uncontrollably and equally pissed off.

Domon: FINE!

Rain: (Tears flying off her face) FINE! (Door slams in his face)

Domon starts walking down the street venting, then starts constructing a plan.

Domon: (Thinking while he walks angrily) Bitch! Fine I'll just hook back up with Allenby: (evil smile) she's hopelessly in love with me. I'll just ask her to meet me at some resort colony, make my move and, BANG! She'll be putty in my hands (rubs hands together). I'll take the new Gundam with me; she'll love it, and me!

* * *

Having risen up, his fists are clenched his veins are popping out, he's hunched over in the DBZ power up position.

Domon: (growls) errrrrrrrrrrr, errrrrrrrrrrr, errrrrrrrrrrr, KILL HIM!

Kit: Shit.

Gunshots ring out; Kit makes a run for it. He takes off at high speed makin crazy maneuvers jumping up on benches and running across fence tops, bobbing and weaving while the agents trail not far behind firing a barrage of 9mm ammo at him.

Kit: Shit I need to call a ship! (Kit takes out his cell phone, which is shot through the center) Damn! My phone is worthless! Wait. (Sees a ship up ahead) Wait! Hold that door!

He busts out even more speed desperately sprinting for the ships door.

Girl's voice: Hurry!

Gunshots, Kit cringes. His leg goes limp and he starts to fall forward, but someone grabs his hand and pulls him onto the ship.

Kit: (head down panting) Thanks!

Allenby is standing holding his hand, looking down at him happily.

Allenby: (sparkly bubbly effect) No problem. Hey, why where those guys chasing you anyway?

Kit is star struck he's captivated by her beauty he can't take his eyes off her, can't even speak, he is powerless, and he can only stare; he starts to blush when…

Kit: Damn it. (Cringes again and grasps his left calf as he falls to one knee)

Allenby: Are you alright!

She pulls up his pant leg and sees a bloody wound in his leg.

Allenby: We better look at that!

Kit tries to get up, but falls back down on one knee quickly.

Kit: I'm fine. (Cringes again)

Allenby: No way, I'm dressing this wound!

She pulls a blue hanky out of her pocket and wraps it around his wound. She stands up and looks him in the face.

Allenby: By the way, the name's Allenby Beardsly!

She's gotten taller, about as tall as Kit (naturally or, it's the friggin' future, display some imagination!)

Kit: (laughing lightly) I already knew! And man are you an airhead, if I didn't wouldn't it be kinda useless to introduce yourself now, after you've already been all over me.

Allenby: (Smirks and holds a hand out to him) So you've heard of me?

Kit grabs her hand and she helps him up to his feet.

Kit: (Laughs) How could I not know you! You're the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Sweden!

Allenby: Well you know me but, on the other hand, who are you and why were those guys chasing you? (They both sit down in a line of chairs on the left side of the ship)

Kit: I'm Kit Sune, the new Fighter for Neo-America.

Allenby: What happened to Chibodee?

Kit: he left to pursuit his two dream jobs, professional boxer, and pimp.

Allenby; And those men? Why are you in Neo-Japan anyway?

Kit: You sure are inquisitive. I'm here to retrieve a piece of stolen technology. A few months ago a spy from Neo-Japan infiltrated my base. She stole the blue prints for my nation's newest weapon, my Gundam. So I came here to take it back. Those men just got in my way. Since I played along, tell me why you're here?

Allenby: Domon called me here; he said he had something important to ask me.

Kit: Domon eh, there's somethin' wrong with that guy, he's different some how.

Allenby: Domon's a little rough around the edges but deep down he's a sweet guy.

Kit: He's the one that sic'd those agents on me!

Allenby: (puzzled) That doesn't sound like Domon. (Normal perky self) Oh well, guess I'll have to talk to him when I get back home.

Kit: (surprised and a little confused) You trust me enough to question one of your best friends after knowing me for like, five minutes?

Allenby: You seem like a nice guy, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't lie about something like that. It's not like you're jealous of how close Domon was to me!

Kit: (thinking) Is she flirting with me? (Starts to blush) Why does that matter? (Kit sits there not moving lost in thought) I've had girls tackle me and have their way with me out of nowhere and I never fazed me, but she helps me out a little and I'm completely worthless! Why is she so different?

Allenby: (jokingly shoves him, speaking in a friendly way) Are ya'!

Kit comes back to earth with a thud.

Allenby: (Seductively) But who says I wouldn't like it if you were!

Kit looks nervous, shy, uneasy, basically everything he usually isn't.

Allenby: Man, lighten up, don't ya' get a joke?

Kit: (regaining composer) Joke, right! So you said we're goin' "home"?

Allenby: Yeah, my home Colony, Neo-Sweden. (She kinda looks a little mopey)

Kit: What's wrong?

Allenby: It's just that Domon has been acting weird lately. First he leaves me for Rain, which I understood, then he starts flirting with me again, but he doesn't show up at the romantic meeting place cuz' he's tryin' to kill you.

Kit: Ennh, fuck him, anyone who would leave you hanging is crazier than tryin' to kill me.

Allenby: (smirking with a cute look on her face) Kit. (He looks over) You're still holding my hand.

Kit looks down, blushes then quick pulls his hand away.

Allenby: (teasing, in a friendly way) You can put it back if you want, I didn't mind!

Kit: Shut up. Shit. (Covers mouth)

Allenby: You're just lucky you're cute. Crap! (Covers mouth)

The two of them sit there in awkward silence, not saying a word until the ship lands. Allenby goes to help Kit up after they land, she offers her hand and pulls him up, and then he stands without much trouble.

Allenby: What the hell?

Kit: I heal fast.

The two hop down from the ship. Allenby looks at Kit.

Allenby: So where do you want to go?

Kit throws his hands behind his head and starts' walkin slowly, Allenby follows.

Kit: (eyes looking back, head forward) I figured we could go shopping; I have to pay you back for the stuff I ruined, and for saving my life.

Allenby: (sorta touched) Aww, you don't have to do that!

Kit stops and turns to face Allenby, she stops and looks uneasy.

Kit: (semi-serious) Allenby, you'll have to learn somethin about me, I don't do anything because I have to. I want to do this for you. Now let's go, just pick out something you really want.

Allenby: But…

Kit: (smiles) No contest, I'm doin' it and that's final! You're too nice to let go without returning the favor. And there's nothin' you can do to stop me!

Allenby: (becoming less reluctant and starts to cheer up) Alright, I know a good place (claps hands together once)!

* * *

Kit and Allenby are now in a clothing store. A blonde haired Tom-Boy greets them.

Tom-Boy: Hey, Allenby! Oooh, who's the hottie? Is he your new boyfriend?

They two of them stop at the counter she's behind.

Allenby: (laughing nervously) No, Sam, he's just a friend!

Sam: Oh, does that mean he's available?

Allenby: Go ahead, take 'em!

That gets Kit's attention.

Sam: Oh, I will, you're all mine! (Winks)

Kit looks very interested.

Allenby and Kit start walking away.

Sam: (doing the hand sign) Call me!

Kit: Now let's get some clothes!

She quick grabs some stuff and goes into the dressing room.

Allenby: Don't laugh if it's stupid.

Kit: I'm sure you'll look good in what ever you pick.

Allenby: What?

Kit: Nothin'. (Under breath) Open mouth insert foot, I'm an idiot!

She walks out in her new outfit. She walks out in a black sleeveless turtle-neck, like Matt from the first season of Digimon, only black. She has on black shiny black pants (of unspecified material) she has on brown gloves, loose around her wrists. She has on black dullish loose boots (also not sure what exactly they'd be made of) she has her stone pulled out, resting on her chest.

Allenby: (showing off her new clothes) So, how do I look?

Kit: (amazed) You look awesome!

Allenby: (kinda embarrassed) Thanks Kit!

Kit: (shifting back and forth on his toes with his hands in his back pockets pockets, looking over his shoulder) Well, let's get out of here, I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

Allenby: Come on, it can't be that… (Bursts out laughing)

A ton of girls are hiding behind clothes as cover staring at Kit longingly.

Allenby: You have quite the following!

Kit: Now you see what I go through.

Allenby: Wait 'till you're famous!

A Latina saleswoman walks up to them.

Kit: Hey Chico! Why don't you leave that Punta and get with a real woman!

Allenby: You bitc…

Wiiiiiiiiiiiing! The sales chick finds the tip of Kit's sword to her throat.

Kit: (malicious smile) Better watch what you say, I've got a little bit of a mean streak!

SalesHo: Fine then, you so stupid! I fuck good and everything!

Kit: (through his teeth) Okay, let's try this again.

They walk up to the counter.

Sam: Is that all?

Kit: (reaching into his pocket) Yep. (Puts cash on the counter)

Sam: Cute _and _rich? You're so lucky!

Allenby: (embarrassed, head down, blushing lightly) Thanks.

Just then an Agent runs in. he pulls out a gun.

Agent: Kit Sune I'll…

Sam pulls out a pump action shotgun and blows the guy away, he falls straight through a glass window and into the malls main hallway center.

Kit: (amazed, looking at Sam, the gun and the dead guy) Damn, you're pretty tough!

Sam: (leans down on the table to look at him) Do you like tough girls?

Kit grabs the bag and starts to walk out.

Kit: I'll see you later, (looks back and flashes her a look) Little miss tough girl!

Sam: Come back soon cutie! (Blows a two finger kiss) I'll be waiting!

They walk out of the clothing store into the mall.

Kit: Hey, ya' wanna go to the Arcade?

Allenby: I love the Arcade!

Kit: Awesome! Ya' know you're pretty fun, most of the girls I know just want to do their make up, fix their hair, talk about feelings, watch cheesy movies.

Allenby: (doubtful) Really?

Kit: Actually most of them just want to have really kinky sex! But either way I don't like those girls the way I do you. You actually have good qualities besides looks and seductive charm. For the first time I've felt like I could be friends instead of just lovers.

Kit realizes what he just said.

Kit: (flailing arms, narrowly missing random peoples heads with the shopping bags)) Not that I'm saying we're lovers or anything I just met you and…

Allenby: (giggling lightly) We're at the Arcade.

Kit looks really stupid and embarrassed.

Allenby: Chill out, I like you too. (She walks into the arcade then turns to face kit) Now let's just play video games!

Kit: Hey, wait for me!

Kit runs off after her. He catches up to her and they walk up to a machine.

Voice: Soul Caliber, 2… thousand!

Ding!

Voice: Choose your character! Hiten! Tiki!

The two characters appear in a moon-lit arena.

Voice: He uses his sword to cut down his destiny!

Hiten: (Mitsurugi) I will not deny your challenge!

Tiki: (Taki) Wooooooooooooooooooo! Come!

Kit and Allenby begin pounding the buttons and toggling the joy stick. It's getting close, Hiten impales Tiki and kicks her off his sword.

Tiki: (echoing) WAH!

Voice: Knock out! Hiten wins!

Hiten: Still alive?

Voice: Round 2! Fight!

They battle on 'till Tiki does a huge move and takes out Hiten.

Hiten: (echoing) WAH!

Voice: Knock out! Tiki wins! (Tiki poofs away behind some smoke balls)

Voice: Round 3! Fight!

Down to the wire, both have only a sliver of life left. Hiten goes in with a hard blow, Tiki side steps then finishes him off a string of dagger blows.

Hiten: (echoing) WAH!

Voice: Knock out! Tiki Wins!

Tiki: (condescending laughter) That's it?

Kit: Damn! You beat me!

Allenby: Yeah, but I've never had a fight come so close.

Kit: Rematch!

Allenby: You're on!

They continue toggling and button smashing away.

A few hours later, they're playing a racing game, Kit crosses the finish line first.

Allenby: (big yawn covers her mouth) Man I'm beat!

Kit: Alrighty then. I'll walk you home!

Allenby: You don't have to.

Kit: I already told you, I do things because I want to.

Allenby: Guess I can't argue with that!

The two of them walk off together, talking happily.

* * *

Kit and Allenby approach her apartment.

Kit: (starts to walk away) Well see you again sometime! (Allenby grabs his arm) Huh?

Allenby: You didn't think I'd let you leave so fast.

Kit: (question mark over head) So…

Allenby: I only came here to get my stuff. I'm comin' with you to America!

Kit goes from puzzled to shocked.

Kit: (shocked and surprised) Wha! (Pointing to himself) You're comin' with me?

Allenby: (smiles closes eyes and tilts head) Yep! That's the plan!

Kit: (sighs, shrugs shoulders) Fine, I ain't gonna stop ya'!

Kit looks at her and smiles impishly.

Allenby: Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!

Kit: Yeah. (Thinking) How the hell do I get myself into shit like this? Well, at least she's cute. Yeah, I think this'll work out just fine!

(Anna ni Issho Datta no ni from Gundam SEED)

A small transport ship lands. the two of them walk on and sit down across from each other on the wall mounted seats.

Young grey haired pilot: Kit, who's the girl?

Kit: Long story dude!

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star preview music)

Girl: Yo this is Foxxy Sune, yeah Kit's little sister, WHO DID NOT appear in this chapter! What the hell? I'm not even in the next one, its all about _Aveian_... Wait who's that guy he's really cute!

Foxxy: Absolute Power, next chapter. It's called **More Shameless Character Development! **You better get ready!


	2. More Shameless Charecter Developement

**Absolute Power **

**Mission: 2**

**More shameless character development!**

Kit: Allenby, meet the commander at my base, Aveian Wind.

Profile:

Aveian Wind (Ayy-vee-ann)

Age: 23

Height: 5' 10"

Voice: Crispin Freeman (Lord Bulmung, .Hack Legend of the Twilight Braclet/ Amune, Witch Hunter Robin/ Hideki, Chobits)

Body: his skin is a little lighter than Kit's, but his muscles are about that much bigger.

Clothes: white tank top, dog tags, grey, black, and white baggy camouflage pants and black combat boots. He has a black pistol holster sunken into his left pocket.

Face: his eyes are serious, light blue almost white, his expression usually is leaning towards unhappy. His skin is duller. His canines are a little more pronounced. He usually has a long ass Mitsurugi (Soul Caliber II) cigarette in his mouth (I'll tell you when I think it should be but, add when you see necessary) he has a longish light grey bowl cut with the under hair longer in the back and pointy tips, his hair almost completely covering his ears on the sides. (Riku KH) His bangs are cut a little shorter and hang near his eyes, further increasing his calmness (think Riku from Kingdom Hearts).

Personality: LIKE I SAID, CALM! He isn't unpleasant, just not as bouncy and happy as Kit and Allenby. He is just more cold and calculating, but still has good people skills and is quieter and less irritating than Kit. His gun is very high caliber and fires huge bullets that easily could be designated an anti-tank gun. Don't piss him off because with how calm he is, he won't miss. For some reason even though he smokes more than Denis Leary (various movies) he's still in top physical condition. His military training in hand to hand combat is the art of breaking body parts and killing people bare handed fluently.

Allenby: (kindly) Nice to meet you, Aveian!

Aveian: Kit, isn't she the fighter from Neo-Sweden?

Kit: Yeah, you noticed too?

Aveian: and this doesn't seem like a security compromise to you?

Kit: Aveian you worry too much; I retrieved the KC didn't I? Besides she seems like the trustworthy type, doesn't she?

Aveian looks back Allenby looks all happy and cute like always.

Aveian: If something turns up your ass not mine will be on the fryer.

Kit: Fine with me, since I know I can trust her.

Aveian: (thinking) Damn fox-brain! Thinkin' with your pants instead of your head. Still, after all we've been through I trust Kit's instincts as well as my own.

Their ship lands, the three of them walk out, they stretch having slept during the flight over.

Kit: Welcome to Experimental Mobile Suit Research Lab Black Vulpine!

Aveian: Follow me.

Kit: You heard the man.

They enter the base. The hallway they enter into is black and white tiled with cement walls. Above them is a set of cat walks on either side so soldiers can defend the base from higher ground. The whole place is lit by blue-white fluorescent lights.

Allenby: Cozy.

Aveian: We're remodeling, the walls took some collateral damage when we tried to capture the spy.

Kit: We're gonna put up some drywall, paint it a lighter shade of grey than this.

Aveian: I have work to do; I'll leave you two alone.

Aveian walks by Kit and gives him a look.

Aveian: (meaning of the look) I'm trusting you with this, don't make me regret this.

Kit: (meaning of the look) Thanks, you won't.

Aveian walks by and disappears.

Kit: Let's drop your stuff off and I'll take you on a tour of the base.

Allenby: (haplly) Okay!

* * *

Aveian enters a room inside is a pale man dressed all in white.

Aveian: (lights one up) So Sylven, was the mission successful?

Profile:

Sylven Blain

Age: 21

Height: 6 foot 2

Voice: David Kaye (Trieze, Gundam Wing/ Sesshomaru, InuYasha)

Body: His skin is pale and fair; he's got very feminine arms.

Clothes: A white version of Karama's school uniform (Yu Yu Hakusho) with gold trim, and matching leather boots.

Face: He basically has the same haircut as Aveian except longer and white. His hair hangs down over his face slightly covering his golden eyes. His face says "all business" more than Aveian's.

Personality: Quite, keeps to himself, follows orders, a good pilot, the mysterious, strong silent type.

Sylven: (sitting on a couch, legs crossed) Unfortunately it seems that the Neo-Japanese military has already gathered all the data on the Suits seeing as they built this.

Aveian: (sits in an adjacent chair, arms on the table) It doesn't matter, Kit can handle himself in battle, I'm pretty sure this minor setback won't slow him down. Now Sylven, don't you think you should get back to _your _little project?

Sylven: I'll get back to work then.

Sylven walks out.

Aveian: He needs to lighten up.

* * *

Kit and Allenby are in the MS hanger looking at black Gundam.

Kit: There it is the pride and joy of the Neo-American military and Black Vulpine, the RX-78G-KC.

The RX-78G-KC or Kit Custom is a black Ez8 with lighter black armor. It has big Vernias on the back by the standard boosters and on the back waist armor and smaller ones on the sides and shins. It carries a Hyper-Beam Rifle. The rifle is long and sleek with a rectangular scope and a stock like the GP-01's Beam Rifle. Under the shield are two Beam Kodachis, a pink Beam Sword only the blade is shorter. The cockpit is not the G Gundam type but the normal Gundam type with one difference, there are two arm outlets that enable it to use melee weapons or special moves, this has the glowing orange hand move, called Fox Trick.

Allenby: Are you sure it's safe to let me see this.

Kit: I trust ya', besides, I'm pretty sure I could take you down if you tried somethin'!

Allenby: Is that so? How 'bout we test that theory?

Kit: Anytime, I'm ready for ya'!

Allenby: Then, (sex-ay) Bring it big boy!

Kit comes at here she grabs his arm and leg sweeps him to the ground and pins his shoulders down with her hands.

Allenby: (face right up to his) So, what was that about stopping me?

Kit; Nothing, just this!

He grabs her hands, pushing her off balance then lifts his shoulders and roles her to the ground pinning her wrists down with his hands and kneels right over her chest.

Kit: Oh the things I could do from here!

Allenby: Just try it, (daring him, sorta) if you think you're man enough.

Kit leans in their lips are about to meet. Then he stands up still holding her wrists. He goes to pull her up at the same time she goes to stand up. The two of them fall back, Kit hits the ground, Allenby falls on top of him, and her chest presses against his and her lips brush against his. Immediately the two of them stare wide eyed at each other and blush. They both leap up and stand with their backs to each other so the can touch their lips and blush deeper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven: (talking over the Vid-Phone in his "projects") The other thing I noticed is that they didn't use the base O.S. of the stolen Gundam.

Aveian: They must have developed a system of their own then.

Sylven: Isn't that an important piece of information?

Aveian: They can develop any system they want, they can't beat ours. I'm happier that they didn't use our system.

Sylven: They probably couldn't comprehend such complex code; after all it was designed by The Black Vulpine Corporation after all.

Aveian: Black Vulpine is merely a shell at this point, recent events have insured of that. We need to win this so I can resurrect Black Vulpine.

Sylvan: So all this…

Aveian: Is coming out of the little money I have left in my pocket.

Sylven: Then we'll have to make these worth while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domon is sitting at a table like he's having a meeting; the half he's at is lit up while the other half, where the person or people he's talking to are hidden in darkness.

Domon: We have to do something about this nuisance of a fox!

Hidden guy: I should have no problem disposing of this knave, but why is this so important?

Domon: He is connected to Black Vulpine and was involved with that little incident three years ago, and The Leader wants him dead.

Hidden guy: If it's an order from The Leader I'll make it a top priority!

Hidden guy: Me smash if Leader no like!

Domon: We have to crush Black Vulpine and Kit Sune, because they are the greatest obstacles to our Leader's plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven: So if they're in such dire straits, how and why are they developing and producing these new Suits?

Aveian: Because I'm the head of this base and such a major member in their company I convinced them that this could rejuvenate they're company, so basically I'm paying out the ass for Suits so I can keep alive a company that I basically control.

Sylven: And Kit?

Aveian: He's the perfect Pilot to make these machines look worth investing in, besides after what we've been through, could I ask anyone else?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: Hey Allenby, I got an idea. Feel like tryin' out one of our new Mobile Suits?

Allenby: Won't you get in trouble, your Commander seems kinda' hard.

Kit: Aveian acts cold but me and him are real close and trusts my decisions. Besides how are we suppose to know the potential of our new MX's if we don't have a pilot as skilled as skilled as you test them out?

Allenby: (looks a little flattered) Thank Kit. (Normal intensity) In that case how can I say no? But one question, what's an MX?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven: The MX's, Maxter eXperimental, what purpose do they serve?

We see an MX. They're modified mass produced Maxters. They're black-on-same shade-black with the stripes painted yellow. The shoulder armor is pointed like the Blitz's (Gundam Seed). The forearm fist helpers (?) have been replaced by gold Beam Long Sword generators. The hip guns gave way to a Hyper-Beam Rifle with is bigger and more unwieldy than Kit's. The cockpit in here as in Kit's the G Gundam cockpit has been replaced by the normal Gundam cockpit. Of course it has all the extra boosters, big ones on the back and smaller ones on the shins and inside the shoulders. The Beam Rifle has a cord running into the main power source in the back. The heads are the standard Gundam head.

Aveian: Neo-Japan has been developing a Mobile Suit army, I just decided we need one of our own, that's why the MX's are here, for our protection if a real war breaks out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: How's the cockpit feel?

Allenby: (over Vid-screen) It's different, but I think I like this set up better!

Kit: If you let me I'll make you a cockpit like that.

Allenby: Really? You'd do that for me!

Kit: I'll set the order and we can build it together, that way no one can say you stole it or somethin'!

Allenby: Awesome! That'll be so much fun!

Kit: Now let's test out these new little toys!

Kit: Right!

The doors to the hanger open and the two suits walk out onto the testing grounds.

Kit: we'll be facing what we think are Neo-Japan's newest weapons.

Multiple Strike Daggers and Rising Gundams (with the shoulder armor in shield position and the pistols and the glaives replaced by a GM style Beam Sword set up) rise up.

Allenby: Too easy!

Kit: (thrusting forward) That's the spirit! I like a girl who never backs down!

The enemy Mobiles activate. The two black Gundams take off towards them. A couple open fire on Allenby, she maneuvers out of the way and fires a beam through the chest of one taking it out in one shot, it falls inoperable. (No space wasted on cockpits means lots of extinguishers so they don't explode)

Kit: Be careful with that gun, it drains the main power supply so aim well.

Allenby: Don't worry, I don't miss!

Kit: Is that so!

Kit drives his shield into a Daggers stomach, knocking it out.

Allenby: I didn't miss when I shot you through the heart now did I?

She cuts a RG in half at the waist.

Kit: Keep aimin' like that and we'll be fine!

He dodges a beam and puts one through the opposing suit.

Kit: So that's all the small fry, time for the main course!

A Burning Gundam comes out of an underground elevator.

Kit: This thing has all the information we could gather on Domon after the last fight. So this would be like fighting Domon in the final battle last time.

Allenby: In that case this might just pose a challenge!

Kit: Let's hope it's at least a little fun!

The shoulder guns raise up and open fire. Kit takes aim and destroys both. It lights up its left hand and goes for Allenby.

Allenby: (giggle) Too Easy!

Having set the Rifle in its carrying spot on the right side of the back boosters, slices across the hand with the sword just as a blast from Kit's gun destroys the arm.

Allenby: I could have got it, (girlish) but thanks for protecting me Kit!

Kit: Hehe, you're welcome now watch this!

The Gundam comes at Kit with the other hand. Kit slides his arms into the outlets that weird spandexy stuff appears over his arms and spreads over his body and onto his face like Ryoko from Tenchi. His Gundam's right hand glows and he meets the enemy Gundam in hand to hand combat. He and the other Gundam's hands spark and sizzle.

Kit: NOW…

He forces his hand forward, the joints on the enemy Gundam start to break down.

Kit: DIE!

He breaks the enemy arm off then using his forward motion glides behind the enemy Suit and drop-kicks it into the ground.

Kit: So, how'd I do!

Allenby: I'd say pretty good, I'm impressed! You're good! Real good!

Kit: Well thanks; I think that feels better than actually winning the battle!

They bring their Suits back into the hanger and exit them.

Kit: So what do ya' wanna do now?

Allenby: Well, why don't you show me around your colony?

Kit: Haven't you been before?

Allenby: Yeah (she lightly holds his arm with both hands, one on his wrist and on under his elbow) (girlish) but not with you! (Normal) So let's go!

* * *

The two of them walk out of the base, Allenby still dragging Kit buy his arm, Kit trying to keep up.

Kit: I have to warn ya' this is a pretty tough neighborhood!

Allenby: (confidently) Yeah, but I have you to protect me.

Kit: (laughs confidently) You're just using me.

Allenby: Yep, and you're fun to use too!

A gang of tough guys walk out and block their path.

Tough punk: Give up all your money and we won't have to hurt your girl-friend!

Grunt: I don't know boss, she's pretty cute, I'd like to hurt her all night!

Boss: (pulls out a Knife) So what's it gonna be, pretty boy?

Kit: I suggest a novice like you should put that away before I'm forced to show you how to use one.

Boss: Oh yeah, just try it!

And just as that his throat spills open, Kit guards Allenby from the blood spray.

Grunt: You can't do that to the boss.

Kit: Is that so?

Kit puts his sword back, then drops his hands down and tenses up his muscles. Then the whites of his eyes turn red and his pupils get smaller. His fingernails grow out into claws and his canines grow out slightly.

Grunt: What the hell!

Kit shoots forward stopping behind them, blood dripping from his claws. The thugs fall and Kit turns to face Allenby having changed back to normal.

Allenby: (a little unnerved) I knew that you'd protect me; you're so sweet to stand up for me like that! But how the hell did you do that?

Kit: It's a long story, but let's just say that I had a less than normal childhood.

Allenby: Okay and thanks.

Kit: I'd never let somethin' happen to ya', you're too cute to let some street punk have!

Allenby: (laughs) That's funny comin' from you!

Kit: I rose above the streets under my own power, besides I never said I wanted you as mine!

Allenby: Oh yeah, look me in the eyes and say that.

Kit blushes.

Kit: (scratching cheek) Ummmmmmmm…

Allenby: Thought so!

Kit: I'm still seeing other girls.

Allenby: Who said you weren't? Did I ever say I wasn't seeing other guys?

Kit: Then I guess neither of us is in this too deep. (Crosses arms and looks away)

Allenby: I guess not. (Same)

Both of them look kinda nervous and uncomfortable.

Kit: (slowly and nervously) I really like you though.

Allenby: (weakly) I… Really like you too.

Kit: (more confident) You wanna go get somthin' to eat?

Allenby: Sure.

Kit: Cool, I know a great place!

* * *

Greeter: (Australian accent) G'Day! Welcome ta' Backyard Rib Shack! Can I get ya' a seat?

Kit: Yeah.

Greeter: Follow me then!

He leads them to a booth they sit down across from each other.

Allenby; (now a back to her normal spunkiness as is Kit) This place looks fun!

Kit: Have you ever been here before?

Allenby: No the name kinda turned me off.

Kit: Well it's pretty good, if you like barbeque!

Allenby: Of course I like barbeque!

Kit: Good!

At this time an extremely attractive waitress with pink-purple lipstick walks up.

Waitress: Can I take your orders?

Kit's face whirls around making his hair whoosh, causing her to see him with one of those lame glitter affects.

Kit: I'll take three orders of "Ribs on the Grill" and an "Australian Onion"!

Waitress: (sits down on his lap with her face right on his, running her finger across his chest) And I'd like a big order of you, cutie!

Kit: ( laughs and smiles really wide) Well there's plenty of me to take!

Allenby: I'll have the "Heart attack fries" and an 18 ounce steak-fried chicken!

Waitress: (gets up and sighs) Fine, I'll be right back with that. Drinks?

Both: Blow!

Kit: Man you eat more bullshit food than I do and you still look so curvy and hot!

Allenby: What can I say I have to look good if I'm gonna snag myself a man!

The waitress comes back out. (Yeah, I've never got service that fast either)

Waitress: (drops Allenby's food down) Here you go. (Gently sets Kit's down, then regains her place on his lap) (Enticingly) So, where did we leave off?

Kit: Later, Leave your number and I'll call you up some time.

Waitress: Fine, you little tease, I'll be waiting! (Blows him a voluptuous kiss, then walks off)

Allenby: She coulda' stayed, I didn't mind.

Kit: No way! I'm out with you; I can flirt with easy girls any time; right now is you and me time!

Allenby: Do you really mean that?

Kit: I like spending time with you and I'm not gonna let some bimbo waste that time! Now let's eat!

Allenby: (thinking) What is this guy? One minute he's letting some hot chick ride him like a bronco next he's some of the most romantic crap I've ever heard! There's defiantly somethin' to this guy!

Kit: So Allenby, how are you likin' it here so far?

Allenby: It's great! I'm glad I came!

Kit: I am too, I always felt like somthin' was missing and I don't get that feeling any more. Damn. How lame and clichéd was that line?

Allenby: Yeah, but I understand what you're sayin'.

Kit: Good 'cause I was startin' to feel like a dumb ass!

Kit pulls out a water bottle.

Kit: Want some?

Allenby: I'm assuming that's not water.

Kit: Nope, it's my own special cocktail, sake and vodka! So, (almost daring her to) ya' wanna try it?

Allenby looks pretty nervous and unsure.

Allenby: (face lightens to normal) Eh, what the hell.

She takes a sip her face turns green and she wretches making her cheeks puff out.

Allenby: (coughing and choking) Smooth!

Kit: It's an acquired taste.

Allenby: And where would someone acquire a taste like that!

Kit and her laugh, when they stop their eyes meet for a second and an energy flows through them. The both blush a little then look down at their food.

* * *

Kit: So this night was fun, right?

Allenby: Yeah! Of course it was! You're a fun guy, everything you do is fun!

They enter Kit's room, inside Aveian has a bunch of bags thrown over his shoulder.

Kit: What's up Ave?

Aveian: Since Allenby's moving in you're going have the room with her.

Kit: So where are you headed, dude?

Aveian: I'll just sleep in Sylven's room. I end up sleeping in there most of the time anyway, on all your "jacket on the doorknob nights". Enjoy, Kit's a hell of a roommate.

Aveian turns and walks out.

Allenby: Aww, I didn't mean to put anyone out.

Kit: Don't worry about it, he just likes being dramatic! Besides you can't say this won't be fun!

Allenby: I guess you're right. I am looking forward to this, single life can get so lonely, but now I have a cute roommate!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domon is standing giving a report.

Domon: So that's the plan. Does that please the organization?

Some guy: Yes, this will serve the purpose. That fox bastard is going down or my name isn't…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian: (carrying his crap) I don't know why I'm doing this, damn fox punk.

(Gundam Seed ending music)

Aveian continues walking and we see Kit and Allenby fast asleep and lookin' all cute.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star next episode music)

Foxxy: again I wasn't in this chapter! What the hell? Oh well, I am in the next one! so read it now! I mean it! Next time: **Almost to the action I swear! **You better get ready!


	3. Almost To The Action I Swear

**Absolute power**

**Mission: 3**

**Almost to the action I swear!**

Aveian stands outside Kit's room, Kit has a lady friend with him.

Kit: (through door) Just say it, say my name!

Girl: Kit Sune baby!

Aveian: (knocks on door) Hey skipper, could I have a word with you?

Kit: (thud, sigh) I'm comin', I'm comin'...

Kit walks out, no shirt, pants unbuttoned, lime green lipstick all over his face.

the two of them walk as they talk.

Aveian: What were you doin' in there?

Kit: Whadya' think?

Aveian: I thought you loved Allenby?

Kit: I never said I loved her and she said it was alright!

Aveian: Just because a woman says it's alright doesn't mean it is.

Kit: I'm gonna make her come to me, she can come and take me as hers.

Aveian: You're too idealistic; do you actually think things work like that?

Kit: Don't worry things will work out; our bond is too strong for it not to.

Aveian: (blows out smoke) What bond?

Kit blushes.

Aveian: Quit playin' around and just say it.

Kit: (slyly) Say what?

Aveian: You know what. Go back to you're bimbo if you're that unsure of your feelings.

Kit: (mocking him) How sweet I didn't know you cared!

Aveian raises a hand in recognition as he walks off. Kit goes to walk back to finish off his floozy when...

He runs into Allenby, literally.

Allenby: uff, (cheerfully) Hi Kit, (looks him over, sly) Did I interrupt somethin'?

Kit: Uuuh, (blushes and laughs embarrassedly) Nah, where you goin'?

Allenby: (playful) Maybe I was comin' to do that (points to his face) to you.

Kit: Wanna try.

The terms of this conversation hit them, the both look really embarrassed shyly look away.

Allenby: (shyly) well see ya' later.

Kit: (weakly) Yeah, see ya'. (Thinking) Damn how does she do this to me!

Girl's voice: (seductive) Kit, You comin'? I'm waiting for you.

Kit: (turning to face her) Allen... (It's the floozy) ...wrench wanna try an Allen wrench?

Floozy: (still seductive) oh no, I'm gonna do all the fun stuff to you, my little boy toy.

She grabs his wrist and pulls him back, Kit looks unhappy, yet very willing to do his buisness with his Floozy.

* * *

Kit walks into their room fully dressed and cleaned up.

Kit: I'm here Allie; you said you had somethin' important to tell me.

Allenby: I'm leavin'.

Kit: WHAAAAAAA! (Seriously concerned) Please don't go, please, what did I do wrong?

Allenby: (happily) No silly, I've gotta go back to Neo-Sweden to prepare for the Gundam Fights. (Saddened) But that means I'll have to go for a while. This sucks, I'm gonna miss you.

Kit: I wish I could come, but I got crap I gotta do here to, believe me, I'd love to go with you, I'm really gonna miss you too.

Allenby: (regaining happy composure) But don't worry we can join back up in 3 days, when the fight begins!

Kit: You mean you wanna...

Allenby: Travel with you? Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, in fact (leans right up to his ear) if you don't meet up with me then I'll hunt you down and bring you back myself!

Kit looks very pleasantly surprised.

Allenby: (normal happy self, giggles) So see ya' then.

Kit: Well if those are my choices I might have to run.

Allenby: You'll never get away from me!

Kit: Who ever said I wanted to? I just wanna try and see what happens.

Allenby: I can't wait then, (waves feminently) See ya!

She walks away leaving Kit left blushing and powerless.

* * *

Kit comes dripping out of the shower into the main room (swanky base huh?) he has two towels on, draped over his shoulders, another around his waist.

Kit: (eyes closed, speaking kinda cocky) So, ya' like what you see or should I drop a towel? (Opens eyes) Oh yeah, you're gone.

Kit sits down on her bed; he picks one of her sheets and puts it to his face.

Kit: How is it possible to miss someone this much?

He flops down on his back and stares up at the ceiling.

Kit: I wonder if she feels the same way or if she's just got me on a leash? Damn, this sucks. (Sighs)

* * *

Allenby is exiting Neo-America's atmosphere. She looks back at the colony as it fades into a little dot on the horizon.

Allenby: (thinking) Good bye Kit, see you soon, I hope.

She drifts into sleep during the long flight. She dreams as she sleeps.

Allenby: (in sleep) Kit…

She is standing before Domon right after the last Gundam Fight. She holds out her ''heart'' to him.

Domon: (takes it in his hand) Thanks Allenby!

Rain runs up.

Rain: (embraces him from the side) Hi Domon! (Gives him a peck on the cheek)

Domon: Oh well, (looks down at Allenby's heart in his hand) won't be needin' this anymore.

Domon clenches his fist, crushing her heart and shattering it to bits. Domon and Rain walk off together, Allenby collapses to the ground in pain. She gathers the pieces of her heart in her hand and her tears drip down on them.

Kit: What's wrong Allie? (He looks down at her hands) did that bastard Domon break your heart?

Kit kneels down in front of her; he puts his hands down over hers.

Kit: No more tears okay?

He puts his hand over his heart, there's a faint pink glow and he places something in her hand.

Kit: If your heart is broken I'll let you have mine, just give me yours in return, okay? Let me feel your pain for you, I want you to be happy, (wipes the tears from her eyes) so do we have a deal?

Allenby: (sniffles and smiles weakly at him) Yeah.

Kit: Good, (seductively) now, (leans closer and closer in) how about we seal the deal with a kiss?

Their lips meet Allenby feels all tingly then…

Allenby: (eyes shoot open, she sits up shocked) Wha… (puts her fingers on her lips) was that real?

* * *

Allenby throws her stuff down on her bed at her apartment. She flops down on the bed.

Allenby: Kit, why can't I stop thinking about you? (Groans) Well, no use in lyin' around mopin', I think I'll take a shower. And no peek… oh, yeah, you're gone. Oh well.

She drags herself glumly into the bathroom.

The warm water does a little to sooth her heart. She walks out damp with her hair even messier.

Allenby: Video Games! Duh! (She sits down at her Z-Cube) Maybe he's online!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: (on Z-Cube) No she's not here. (Logs off) Oh well, (looks at a picture of her he got from a connection) I'm pathetic, you sure have me good. Damn, I've gotta stop thinking about it! I'll just get to work; hopefully working on giant metal weapons of death can get my mind off this gaping hole in my heart. (Walks out)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: Man he's not here! (Logs off) But what made me think he would be, he's probably havin' a great time without me, what makes me think he feels like this about me. (Images from that dream flash by) I really hope he does though. I better get to work, maybe if I get done early I can stop by and pay him a little surprise visit (mischievous smile) that's right Kit you better watch out, cause when I find you (impish laugh) you're all mine and I'll make you pay for making me feel like this.

She leaves her apartment and walks off towards her base.

* * *

Kit is down in the hanger calibrating his suit. Above in the commander's office Aveian and Sylven look down watching him working away.

Aveian: (holding one of his giant ass cigarettes) He's so deep in its pathetic.

Sylven: It is pretty evident. Of course he isn't exactly a secretive guy. What do you say we help him out?

Aveian: Let's wait a day, I want to see him mope some more, it's entertaining.

Kit types away at the control panel.

Kit: I'm moving the right arm now!

Intern: Ready!

Kit pushes the handle forward. Suddenly the supports weaken and the Gundam lists tearing another piece lose which crashes down crushing the intern.

Sylven: There goes another intern.

Aveian: How do we kill so many of them? (flash backs to all the horrible ways they've died)

Sylven: Primary mobility test of MX Mobile Suit.

The Suit takes one step forward, the knee sparks up and fails and the Suit topples over and lands on an intern.

* * *

Kit: Commencing booster test of MX!

He powers up the boosters and fires them. An intern stands on a platform to the side taking diagnostics.

Kit: AND… FIRE!

The booster flames incinerate the intern as he blasts off.

* * *

Aveian: Commence experimental Beam Rifle test.

Aveian fires the rifle the beam is slightly off hitting an intern mowing the lawn further back.

* * *

Intern: Commencing full MX performance test.

The suit explodes.

* * *

Kit: Alright time to test the new trace system…

Girl's voice: Hey Kit! Ready for me to kick your ass at ''Deceased or Living 4?''

Kit: I'm comin'!

Aveian: Intern.

Intern: Yes commander?

Aveian: Test the new system.

The intern enters the cockpit.

Intern: Executing Neo-Trace system.

The intern activates it, the material climbs up the is arms and over his head cutting off his air supply.

* * *

An intern runs by on fire and impaled in several places by PVC pipe.

* * *

(End of flash back)

Sylven: Makes you wonder how we keep getting them.

Aveian: (lights a new one up and shakes out his lighter) They all have dreams of being pilots.

Kit: (pokes head out of cockpit) Sorry 'bout that. HEY INTERNS! CLEAN UP IN SUIT HANGER! (Back in suit over inter-com) Hey Aveian, I'm gettin' tired, have the night crew get the Beam weapons loaded, I want to do another test on those.

Aveian: (beep) Roger, I'll tell them to get that loaded for you, get some sleep (little smile) Captain.

Kit: Roger, (smirk) Commander.

Kit jumps out onto the platform and goes down. He runs out and off to his room.

Aveian: (commanding) ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! LET'S GET THESE SUITS READY FOR CAPTAIN SUNE AND ENSIGN BLAIN.

Soldiers: YES COMMANDER WIND SIR!

Aveian: At easy, now get to work. (Sylven gets up) Where are you goin'?

Sylven: To help these fools out, they're helpless without us. Besides, there is the other thing.

Aveian: You're little ''project''?

Sylven: (looking back) What else?

* * *

Domon is standing before his almost completed Gundam. A black haired girl walks up behind him.

Girl: So are you enjoying your new toy?

Domon: (now dressed in grey like the elder Toguro brother, his new costume) Yes, I'll have to thank you, my little spy, without you I'd never have gained all this new technology.

Girl: Just doing my job. That's what you're paying me for.

The Man walks in.

The Man: That's what _we're_ paying you for (he walks up and squeezes her ass) my cute little spy girl!

Spy: (walks forward out of his grip) I appreciate the praise, Leader.

The man: (laughs) Well aren't you the lively one? Let's go Domon, we'll leave her to admire her work.

Domon and him walk out.

Spy: Assholes.

* * *

Allenby: Wow look at all these techniques, and the power level how did you pull all this off?

Female soldier: We got a surprise gift from an unknown source in Neo- America, it was sent with love to you, in side were all these plans for Mobile Suit systems and parts.

Allenby: Kit.

Soldier: Huh?

Allenby: (blushing, wildly truing to compensate) Kit… sounds like a complete Mobile Suit kit!

Soldier: Sure. So his name is Kit? What's he like?

Allenby: (normal, confident) He's cute and funny, and sweet and… (blushing and compensating again) Wait who says there's a boy.

Soldier: Well you just did, look if he'd do all this for you he's at least worth tryin'! Besides you said he was cute, right?

Allenby: (embarassed) The cutest.

Soldier Than go for it!

Allenby: (looking down shyly) Maybe you're right.

Soldier: (walking off) Whatever just think about it. Bye!

Allenby: Maybe I should… What am I thinking! (Buries head in work) I'm doin' my work, I'm doin' my work, I'm doin' my work…

* * *

Kit gets up and gets dressed.

Kit: Just 2 days 'till I see you again.

He walks out and to the Mobile Suit hanger, Aveian is inside looking over the work.

Kit: Yo, what's my job today?

Aveian: (behind him) Nothing. (Lights a cigarette)

Kit: Huh?

Aveian: Sylven volunteered to do the testing for you.

Kit: Syl' is that true?

Sylven: (pops head out of cockpit) Don't take it personally, I was supposed to be the test pilot to begin with.

Aveian: There is one condition; you spend this time with Allenby.

Kit: I have no problem with that!

Aveian: One other thing…

Orange haired girl: (bouncier and more hyper than Allenby could ever be) …You've gotta spend a night with us!

Profile:

Foxxy Sune

Age: 15

Height: 5 foot 5

Voice: Kira Vincent-Davis (Ropponmatsu 2, Excel saga)

Body: she has below average sized breasts, a hard ass and stomach, she's pretty curvy and she does know how to flaunt it.

Clothes: she has on a deep black T-shirt with a deep blue fox head (side view) outlined in white and lightly infused with glitter over her chest, about the size of a fist. And a matching full fox engulfed in powder blue and white fire, also infused with glitter. And the same fire on the sleeves. She has on matching black surfer pants and white soled black Conversate sneakers with flames on the bottom of the legs, heel and toes. She also has on a black choker, and a white long sleeve shirt under the T that's says "vixen" in powder blue on the outside edge of the left sleeve with a blue heart at the beginning and end of the word.

Face: she has big, bright, sparkly, baby blue doe eyes, a cute smile, bright teeth, and a pretty little nose. The skin under her eyes above her cheeks usually is shiny. Her hair is like Cagalli (Gundam Seed) only fox orange, she has the single cutest face ever, no one can resist her adorably cute and innocent face.

Makeup: she has on clear, fruit flavored lip-gloss, and clear nail polish.

Personality: she is a real tomboy; she can fight as well as Kit or Aveian. She also likes playing with boys; her idea of flirting is wrestling or football. But don't think she can't be a girl, she can very perfect little girl when she wants to be, which is usually just to see the look on boys faces. She is also very cute and fun like Kit, always happy and spunky, with awesome hair.

Kit: Fine dude, better than busting my ass all day in here. You sure you'll be able to handle this on your own Sylven?

Sylven: I told you, this was supposed to be my job to begin with.

Kit: So where are we goin' first man?

Aveian: You'll see.

Kit: (faking pissy) Fine, be all secretive, see if I care. (Normal) Nah, I trust ya' man so lead the way.

Foxxy: Good, I'm gonna give you the best night of your life.

Aveian: (Thinking) Let's see where your true intentions lie, I bet I can make you forget all about her, or else prove what you're feeling is real.

* * *

Kit: Boxing?

Aveian: What's to dislike, watchin' Chibitie get the shit beat out of his talent free ass?

The three of them walk into the stadium. They get in line, soon it's their turn to go through the metal detectors.

Rent-a-cop :( slightly fabulous) Please step through please.

BOOP!

Rent-a-cop: Please remove all metal objects you have on your person.

Kit takes his sword out of his belt loop, Aveian pulls his gun out of his pocket and pops the clip out and removes the bullets. Foxxy take her dagger in sheath out of her pocket.

Rent-a-cop: Is that all?

Aveian pulls out three more clips, Kit pulls out two short military style knives. Kit holds the two knives out handle first. Foxxy pulls out a bunch of strait shuriken and a metal makeup case.

Rent-a-cop: Please set the weapons down please.

Kit goes to set them down the flips them up, the rent-a-cop goes to pull his gun but is met with Kit's knife, held underhand to his neck with the other overhand pulled back ready to strike.

Kit: Now do you really expect me to go in there unarmed? The name is Kit Sune, here's my passport.

Hands him his passport (in his picture he's giving the peace sign with his tongue out)

Kit: If I try somethin' you know just who to look for.

Voice: Are you givin' these three trouble, Pat?

Rent-a-cop: No mister Crocket! It's just…

Chibodee: Just nothin', these three are personal friends so give them some slack.

Rent-a-cop: You're lucky Mr. Crocket came along 'cause I was just about to beat you down!

Chibodee: So, you managed to drag him here.

Kit: Couldn't pass up watching you get your ass kicked!

Chibodee: I've got to ready; I'll see you assholes later. 'cept you Foxxy, (winks) hope you have fun!

Kit: See ya lackey! AND KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY SISTER; SHE ISN'T ONE OF YOUR HO'S!

Chibodee walks off into the back while Aveian, Foxxy and Kit find their seats.

Foxxy sits down; the people in front of her have large hair thus blocking her view.

Foxxy: Hey, hair down monkeys!

A black guy turns around to face her.

Black dude: Hey bitch, who you be callin' a monkey?

Kit: That's it you bastard…

Aveian cuts him off by speaking.

Aveian: (head back, eyes closed, blows out smoke) Monkeys have tails.

Black dude: What the fuck!

Aveian: To be a monkey you have to have a tail, (head forward, opens eyes and locks them onto him) so unless you have those I suggest you sit down.

Black dude: You want some of this you whack ass crack…

GUNSHOT.

Aveian puts his gun back in his pocket, the black dude flies down about five rows and lands on the stairs.

Everyone looks over to see who shot and who shot him, then bust out into applause.

Foxxy: Oooh, look at that person fly. Nice shot Aveian-dude!

Aveian: Fools like him get what they deserve. Besides it was a bean-bag bullet anyway.

The three of them watch and cheer as the various boxers beat the crap out of each other, until…

Announcer guy: AND NOW THE MAIN EVENT, FIRST, THE CHALLENGER, EXTREME HARDCORE FIGHTER TO THE MAX, ROB HARDY!

Kit: HE'S EXTREME!

Foxxy: HARDCORE TO THE MAX!

Aveian: You two are so immature.

Foxxy sticks her tongue out at him.

Announcer guy: AND THE RIEGNING CHAMPION, CHIBODEE CROCKET!

Chibitie walks out in a pimp suit with his mechanics dressed as his hoes.

Announcer guy: AND BEING AS THIS IS A CROSS OVER MATCH, WE'LL MEET THE TWO OF YOU HALF WAY, THIS MATCH WILL BE BARE KNUCKLE!

Foxxy: Awesome!

Chibodee: WHAT! This sucks, I'm not fighting this guy bare fisted!

Ref: If you refuse you'll be stripped of your title.

Chibodee: Damn it! (Climbs into the ring)

Ref: Begin!

Chibodee swings at Rob; he ducts to the side and catches Chibodee with a right jab to the mouth. Chibodee stumbles back. He wipes the blood off his lip and charges back in. Chibodee hits Rob in the nose with a hard right, Rob fires back with a left hay-maker turning Chibodee's face around and knocking his eyes blank. Chibodee hits the ground out cold.

Ref: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN. WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION, ROB HARDY!

Foxxy: Holy shit!

Kit: Chibodee lost!

Aveian: Weak fool.

The three of them walk out.

Kit: So where's next my exalted tour guide?

Aveian: The place every guy loves to go…

* * *

Aveian: …The strip club.

On the front of the club is a giant neon sign saying "The Crabby Beaver".

The three of them go inside.

Bouncer: 'Eys theyses nots olds enoughs tos bes ins this establishment. And she's a girl.

Aveian: Back off or I'll be forced to take action.

Bouncer: Whats youse gonna do?

He swings on Aveian; Aveian without looking up catches his fist and crushes all his fingers.

Bouncer: OWS MY HANDSES!

Aveian: Dumb ass.

They enter the club; on stage are a bunch of well built girls. The two under aged Sunes and their chaperone Wind sit down in the front center, being as everyone recognizes them for who they are and move out of the way.

Strippers: (all girly) Hi Kit! (Blow kisses)

Foxxy leans over.

Foxxy: (whispering to Kit) I'd watch out if I were you, you don't know how much of those are real!

The two of them try to stifle their laughter.

One striper: What's _her _problem?

Second stripper: _She_ just wishes she had boobs like these (holds hers up with both arms) don't worry A cup; you'll get ones like these when you're a big girl!

Foxxy: (faking sincerity) And if I don't I can always buy them like you did, right Boobzilla!

Stripper: What was that you little bitch?

Foxxy: That's it. (gets up)

Stripper: Bring it on…

Foxxy leaps up and punches her the hell out. she walks off leaving one stripper bleeding from the mouth and nose, knocked out on the floor.

Kit: Feel better?

Foxxy: (refreshed) Yep!

Kit: See that girls, leave my sister alone.

Strippers: (all swoony still) Alright Kit, we'd do _anything_ for you!

Aveian: Enjoying yourself?

Kit: Yeah, this is fun, but I still can't wait for tomorrow!

Aveian: (thinking) Damn it Kit, I guess you're for real. Fine, I surrender, you're right, you've proved to me that your feelings are real, I just hope she knows how lucky she is to have you.

* * *

Kit: (outside his room) Thanks guys, thanks for tonight and thanks for sacrificing yourselves so that I can be with her.

Foxxy: No problem big brother!

Aveian: (leaning, smoking, you know the pose by now) Shut up before you make me regret it.

Kit shuts the door and flops down on the bed.

Kit: (thinking) Hold on Allenby, I'll be coming soon. (Rolls over) (Out loud) Ow, my dick, damn strippers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: (thinking) Kit, I miss you. Please come to me soon.

She rolls over and clutches a fox stuffed toy and falls asleep.

* * *

Kit: (ship powering up behind him) Aveian, make sure my Suit is ready and send it to Neo-Scotland.

Aveian: Right.

Kit: And Sylven, watch over Foxxy for me. (that puts a cute look on her face) I'm glad I have good friends enough to do this for me.

Aveian: Kit.

Kit: Yeah?

Aveian: Shut the fuck up and go see your girlfriend already.

Kit: (laughs) Roger that!

Kit boards the ship and takes off.

Kit: Look out Allenby, CAUSE HERE I COME!

* * *

Allenby is in the hanger working on her Suit when…

Allenby: Crap!

She waits to hear the clink but hears no impact.

Allenby: Huh?

She looks down to see Kit looking up at her, smiling mischievously.

Kit: Drop somethin'?

Allenby's eyes and face light up, she's filled with overwhelming joy and happiness.

Allenby: Kit!

She throws the lift into down and as soon as its low enough jumps off and onto Kit, embracing him with all her strength and burying her face in his shoulder.

Kit: (rubbing finger across his nose) Guess that means you're happy to see me!

Allenby: Of course! You have no idea how much I missed you!

Kit: Actually, I think I do! Now come on, let's have some fun while we can.

Allenby: Oh Kit, I've missed you so much!

They walk off together laughing and talking merrily, arms over each other's shoulders.

* * *

(Ending music)

Automated voice: Three… (Kit and Allenby look at each other in the pilot seats next to each other in Allenby's ship) Two… (They place their hands over each others) One…

Both: BLAST OFF!

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star next episode music)

Foxxy: Yay! I was in this one! Wasn't I cute? Well anyway, the next episode actually has action, being as this is supposed to be "Action Adventure." And best of all the action comes with really insensitive jokes, and more random shootings, next episode: **The Action Begins! **You better get ready!


	4. The Action Begins

**Absolute power**

**Mission: 4**

**The action begins!**

WARNING this chapter contains multiple miss-uses of the word "queer" for comic effect; if this offends you do not read this!

Kit: Approaching Neo-Scottish airspace!

The air around their ship glows red.

(Alarm sounds)

Kit: (reading the displays) What the hell!

Multiple beams shoot towards their ship. Kit slams the controls to the side and narrowly dodges the beams. They land and immediately notice the burning wreck near them. Sitting a few yards from the ship is Aveian enjoying a smoke.

Kit and Allenby hurry out of the ship up to him.

Allenby: What happened?

Aveian: (blows out smoke) My ship was shot down when I entered the atmosphere.

Kit: Are the Gundams alright?

Aveian: Yeah, but the ship is destroyed, so I'm stuck here.

Allenby: Don't worry, you can come with us!

Kit and Aveian look shocked then it sinks in.

Aveian: (exhales) Fine, it's my only option at this point.

Kit: Sure, make it sound like it's a last resort. (Winks and sticks out his tongue)

Aveian: Yeah, I've hit rock bottom at this point.

Kit: So now that we're at the lowest point ever in our lives what should we do?

Allenby: Wanna get hammered and act like idiots?

Kit: Yeah sounds like a plan.

* * *

Kit and company walk into a pub. Inside is a bartender who looks like Mick Foley in a kilt and white undershirt.

Kit: Sake and vodka my good man!

Allenby: (pointing to Kit with her thumb) I'll have what he's having!

Aveian: (head down, hands in pockets) Whisky, straight.

Bartender: (Fat Bastard) Only queers drink that! Are ye queers?

Allenby: Ye?

Kit: No.

Bartender: Ye must be if ye are drinkin' that!

Kit: Then what do, non-queers drink?

Bartender: The house brew!

Kit and the others look at it, and their faces turn in disgust.

Kit: What the hell is that?

Aveian: That looks like somethin' I shit after I ate too much Mexican food and drank a couple pints of tequila.

Bartender: What you queers can't handle it!

Kit: I'm really sick of you callin' me that.

Bartender: What? Queer? What's wrong queer, ye don't like bein' called a queer?

Kit: That's it!

Kit, transformed, grips the bartender's neck staring him dead in the eyes.

Bartender: Nice nails queer! Why don't ye paint 'em pink and go buy some new shoes?

And what ye lookin' at, you gonna kiss me queer?

Kit plops down in a seat, back to normal.

Kit: (sighs) Will you just give us what we asked for?

Bartender: Fine queer!

He prepares their beverages, and then hands them to them quite forcefully.

Bartender: Here, there's ye queer drinks!

Kit: I thought you didn't like my "Kit special".

Allenby: I figured I should give it another try.

Kit: You don't have to do it for me? I don't think you're weak for not liking it; I just lived for 7 years as a hobo, so I have weird tastes.

Allenby: 7 years as a hobo?

Aveian: Disregard the last statement. (Takes a sip of his whiskey)

Bartender: How are ye queers enjoying your queer drinks?

Kit: What's up with you and queers?

Allenby: Seriously it's like the every third word you use!

Aveian: I've seen second graders with a wider vocabulary.

Bartenders: Fine ye queers, take ye queer drinks and GET OUT!

Kit: Gladly!

Bartender: And those are going on your tabs, I'm putting it under "Q"… Hey, ye owe me 13,000 dollars!

Kit and the others walk out leaving the Bartender raving madly.

Kit: What the hell is he talkin' about callin' me a queer? He's the one wearing a dress!

Allenby: I don't know, I've known you for 3 months now and you still haven't made any serious attempt at me.

Kit: You sayin' I ain't straight?

Allenby: Why don't you prove to me what you are!

Kit: Don't tempt me, 'cause I'll do it!

Allenby: Bring it on! Sammy told me what you got and I ain't afraid.

Aveian: Children, behave.

Both Kit and Allenby flip him off and stick their tongues out.

Aveian: (thinking) God, why the hell did I decide to go along with these two!

* * *

Foxxy: (as cute as possible) So Sylven, whatcha wanna do today?

Sylven: I don't know, I really have never "played" before in my life.

Foxxy: Well then (impish look) we'll just have to change that!

Sylven: (thinking) Damn you Kit, I have no idea why I'm doing this for you. She's too damn cute, how am I supposed to deal with that?

Foxxy: Come on Sylven, this is gonna be fun.

Sylven: (quietly) God save my soul.

* * *

Domon and The Man sit alone in the dark room.

The Man: So Domon, how is your mission coming along?

Domon: I still have failed to find Kit Sune, me and my men will continue to search for him.

The Man: Very well, don't fail me Domon.

The Vid-screen turns off; the black haired girl is standing behind him.

The Man: So, my little spy girl, any news?

Black haired girl: Nothing to report about the enemy sir.

The Man: So this visit was purely pleasure then.

Black haired girl: (thinking) In your dreams! (Out loud) No sir, but I did manage to find the location of those two mercenaries you requested me to find.

The Man: Excellent work my little spy, I'll have to reward you later, meet me in my private room, alone.

Black haired girl: Not necessary sir, I'm only doing my job.

She walks out.

The Man: Little tease.

* * *

Kit: (stomach growls) Man I'm hungry!

Allenby: Me too.

Aveian: I haven't eaten in 18 hours.

They wander, and then Kit sees something in the distance, his eyes light up.

Kit: FOOD!

The 3 of them take off running towards the restaurant. They bust in.

Kit: What do you guys serve?

Waiter: Haggis!

The three of them walk out heads down.

Kit: I'm not hungry.

Allenby: Neither am I.

Aveian: I can wait.

* * *

Kit What is this?

A sign reads "strong man contest, no queers!"

Aveian: You plannin' to enter?

Kit: We're all entering.

Aveian: Fine, I may as well agree now, since I know you'll end up making me go anyway.

Kit: That's the way!

* * *

Contest Judge: Sorry no broads!

Allenby: WHAT!

Contest Judge: Like I said no broads! And no queers either!

Kit: You callin' me a queer?

Contest Judge: Yeah, ye wanna fight about it!

The judge throw a punch, Kit catches it then twists his fist around and shreds the ligaments in the guy's arm. He screams in pain and falls over.

Kit: I guess that qualifies us.

* * *

Domon: Where the hell is he? The master is gonna kill me if I don't find him! (Flips Vid-screen on) Cape any sightings?

Cape pilot: No Domon, I've yet to find those knaves!

Domon: Screw?

Screw Pilot: Me no find Gundam enemies!

Domon: WELL FIND THEM! (Slams hands down turning the screen off) Morons.

* * *

Announcer: First up Kit Sune versus Shamus McCringles. Are ye ready Shamus?

Shamus: Aye!

Announcer: Little Fox-Queer?

Kit: Bring it on asshole!

Announcer: Fight!

Shamus comes running at Kit and throws a right hook, Kit ducks under and nails him with a left jab to the stomach. Kit then lowers his fist and steps back, Shamus falls.

Announcer: Winner, Kit!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Queer!

Kit sticks his tongue out and mocks them.

Kit: SUCK IT! (Does the old DX suck it gesture)

Aveian: Kit do you have to show-boat?

Kit: Of course! Man these guys deserve everything I give them!

Aveian gets up.

Aveian: I'm up next I'll try to give them a good show, (looks over his shoulder at Kit and smiles a little) sure hope I don't lose.

Aveian steps up as does his opponent.

Announcer: Next Denis O'Reily vs. Aveian Wind! You ready Denis?

Denis: Bring the little shit on!

Announcer: Are you ready bigger queer!

Aveian fires off his pistol, the announcer falls over.

Aveian: What? I used non-lethal ordinance.

Denis: I don't care how big your gun is, YOU'RE GOING DOWN QUEER!

Denis throws a huge punch at Aveian, Aveian lights up a cigarette then holds up his middle and pointer finger on his right hand and stops Denis's fist, then brings his fingers up then brings them down jamming them down on Denis's wrist. Denis immediately grabs his wrist and topples over shrieking in pain and falls on the floor.

Aveian: Weakling. (Walks away with his hands in his pockets)

Kit: Nice one dude.

Aveian: He was pathetic Foxxy could have beaten him with one hand.

Kit: I wonder what Foxxy is up to…

* * *

Foxxy: So Sylven, are you having fun?

Sylven: I must admit; it's interesting.

Sylven is spinning his whip around on the floor; Foxxy is playing skip-it with it.

Foxxy: This would be Skip-it, TO THE X-TREME!

Foxxy skips, but when she lands her foot slips.

Sylven: (thinking) NO!

Sylven pulls his whip up quickly, he holds his hand out the whip cuts it and nicks his cheek and slashing his shoulder. Blood drips down and he grips his shoulder.

Foxxy: Sylven!

She runs over to inspect his wound.

Foxxy: Are you all right?

Sylven: I'm fine; you have no reason to be concerned.

Foxxy: I'll help you dress it. (She grabs his hand softly)

Sylven: (pulls his hand away) Not necessary.

Sylven walks away.

Foxxy: Hard-ass! (thinking) Nice ass.

* * *

Kit: …Probably havin' fun.

Scotsman: 'Ey you, queer, how about ye take me on!

Kit: (Slides into stance) Bring it on.

Scotsman: Oh no, we're not fighting clean, we're usin' weapons… and here's mine! (Throws arm into the air) Rise Kilt Gundam!

A kilt clad Gundam armed with a sheathed Long-sword on the hip and a bag-pipe rises up, the pilot jumps in.

Pilot: Try and beat me now queer!

Kit: Fine. But I won't have to try very hard! RISE KIT CUSTOM!

Kit's Gundam rises up and Kit jumps in.

Aveian: Damn that's the idiot that destroyed my transport.

Kit: Yeah, he got my ship too! Good, I'll beat his ass for both of us!

Scottish pilot: TAKE THIS YE QUEER!

Kilt Gundam fires multiple beams out of the bag-pipe at Kit.

Kit: So that's how you did it! Well, let me show you I do things!

Kit raises his Suit's Beam Rifle and fires three shots through Kilt Gundam's bag-pipes while dodging the in-coming beams.

Scottish pilot: Pretty good (throws down the pipes, they explode) …FOR A QUEER!

The pilot draws Kilt Gundam's Long Sword and rushes Kit's Gundam.

Kit: (throws down his Rifle) Too bad for you, BUT NOW IT'S OVER!

Kit slides his hands into the outlets, the trace material creeps up his arms and onto his face. Kit draws his Beam Sword and runs towards Kilt Gundam. Their swords meet, Kit forces his forward and the tip of the Scotsman's sword breaks off, Kit's cuts across Kilt Gundam's chest then he drives the shield into the kilt clad Gundam's side.

Kit jumps back, leaving his shield in the enemy Suit's side, the pilot jumps out as his suit collapses.

Kit: Phew, that was a workout!

Kit exits his Suit and rides the cable down to the ground, where he is met by Allenby, Aveian, and the Scotsman.

Kit: (annoyed) Haven't you had enough yet!

Scotsman: Aye, I came to congratulate ye! Put 'er their (holds out his hand) I realize ye are a real man!

The two shake hands in a show of mutual respect.

Scotsman: Well, I gotta go, have to fix all the damage ye did to my Suit.

Kit: Hey, what's your name!

Scotsman: Shamus O'Malley!

Kit: Kit Sune. I'll see ya' again Shamus!

Shamus: Aye lad! I believe ye will!

Shamus walks off bow-legged in his man skirt.

Kit: So what's next, Commander?

Aveian: We fix your Gundam.

Kit: Huh?

Aveian: You maxed out the servos in both arms (Kit laughs nervously) destroyed a shield, (Kit laughs again) used up a load of propellant, Kit laughs again), and fired off the Beam Rifle and used the Beam Saber.

Kit: Oh yeah.

Aveian: Always have to show off. (Under breath) Like a damn child. (out loud) But, we needed a new ship anyway, so I guess all this means is that the supply list will be longer.

Kit: A new transport?

Aveian: If I'm going to load my Mobile armor onto your ship it's going to have to be larger. (Little smile)

Kit: You mean…

Aveian: I'm joining your little party.

(Ending music)

Kit, Aveian and Allenby are in the control room of their new ship.

Allenby: Launching!

The ship takes off and flies off to adventure.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star next episode music)

Foxxy: See, that was terrible, just offensive and wrong! Oh well, there's still way more ahead, like Black Vulpine getting pushy, and meeting a guy from my brother's past! Oooh, who's that guy? Next episode: **Enter Sarin! **So you better get ready!


	5. Enter Sarin!

Absolute Power

Mission: 5

Enter Sarin!

Head of the board: (over Vid-Phone) …And that is why we need you here immediately Mr. Wind!

Aveian: Fine I'll be there immediately.

Kit: So you're leaving so soon, Commander!

Aveian: What can I say, it's my duty. I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone, Captain.

Allenby: (waving good-bye) Come back soon Aveian!

Aveian shuts the door behind him.

Aveian: So sweet, maybe you're on to something Kit.

* * *

Aveian: So what was I needed for?

Head of the board: Commander Wind, Black Vulpine is going broke, we can't maintain this relationship if we get nothing in return!

Aveian: So in other words, you're saying you need money?

Head of the board: Correct, if you want to speak in lamense terms.

Aveian: And how do you expect me to get this money?

Head of the board: Frankly Commander, I don't give a damn, but unless you do, we'll have to terminate this little deal!

Aveian: Fine, if you're giving me a ultimatum, then I have no choice, I'll get your money.

Head of the board: Well, if you're going to be so cooperative I'll give you a little help. (Hands him a disk) on this is the information of a little business partner of ours, deal with him and we'll fill your order.

Aveian: How kind of you.

* * *

Aveian: (on cell phone) Hey, Kit?

Kit: (on Vid-phone) Yeah, what's up man?

Aveian: We've got orders. We've gotta meet up with an "associate" of are little friends at Black Vulpine. We'll meet in Germany. That's where he's supposed to be. I'll send the coordinates.

Kit: Alrighty, see you there in about a day.

Allenby: So we're off to Germany!

Kit: I can tell, this is gonna be very interesting.

Allenby: You guys seem independent enough, why are you taking orders?

Kit: It's from B.V. (sighs) and we need their suits so for right now we're not in control.

Allenby: Well don't worry, as long as we're together everything will be alright!

Kit: Allenby… Thanks.

Allenby: No prob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian: (in ship on Vid-phone) Sylven, I smell a rat.

Sylven: What, you don't trust my organization?

Aveian: I don't trust anyone.

Sylven: I didn't trust them either, I was sent here to spy on you and see what you were up to. I think they're planning something.

Aveian: Right now we lack the proper resources to launch a effective coup, so for now we should play along.

Sylven: Until when?

Aveian: Until we acquire the resources.

* * *

Kit: So Aveian, what's the plan? What are we doin' here?

Aveian: The guy's name is "Alrock," we're suppose to find and apprehend him, then bring him back to Black Vulpine Headquarters,

Kit: Alrock, Alrock, I know I've heard that name before.

Aveian: I know I remember it too.

Kit: Damn, I hate having to work for these bastards. It doesn't feel right.

Aveian: I know, but we have no other choice if we're going to put up a fight against Domon.

Allenby: Well, we at least have to find this guy. What we do with him afterwards is up to us but we should make sure he's safe first. I'm sure they're not relying on you alone to do this.

Kit: Then it's settled, let's go bag us a bounty!

* * *

The man: So, do you think they have any idea.

Domon: Of course not, they're idiots.

The man: Sora, is the new weapon ready?

Sora: (Black haired spy) Yes. He's being held right now.

Mercenary 1: What you don't think we're strong enough?

The man: That's not it, just worry about your money.

Mercenary 2: It doesn't matter; as long as you keep up on your end of the deal we won't question your motives.

The man: Good, that's just how I like it! Aveian, you're in for a surprise.

* * *

Aveian: This is the place.

Kit: Damn it, I know I've been here before!

Aveian: I know, but we have to keep moving.

Weapons drawn, Aveian kicks the door open and he and Kit storm in.

Alrock: Hey there Kit!

Profile:

Marane Alrock

Age: Over 50 but he looks 30

Height: 5' 11"

Voice: (Kakashi, Naruto)

Body: He's pretty skinny, but he is also muscular, not really Mr. Universe, just lots of definition and no mass.

Clothes: Big puffed out white lab coat, tight black T-shirt, cloth pants, gloves, and shiny ankle high-boots.

Face: Ice blue eyes, with always small pupils, blonde hair, slicked back over his ears, its ends about half-way down the back of his neck. His teeth are unnaturally white and he has pronounced canines like two of his creations, he wears little armless glasses half way down his nose.

Personality: Marane is very cocky, he is always self assured and calm, he never gets scared and is always smiling, he is also a bit of a pervert, not really out going, just thinks very sexually.

Kit: (Eyes turn red) You!

Alrock: that's right!

Kit rushes up and grabs Alrock by the head ramming him into the cement wall behind him.

Kit: You're the bastard that fucked with me and my sister's genes!

Alrock: Don't forget Aveian!

Kit tightens his grip, blood starts running down Alrock's head.

Alrock: Go ahead kill me, but then you won't get your reward.

Aveian: You know about the deal?

Kit, back to normal lets him down.

Alrock: What, you think I'm that stupid? I knew that B.V. would betray me just like Negeta did. And to think I made him a new weapon and everything.

Aveian: (point's gun at him) Start talking.

Alrock: Negeta came to me and asked me to make another weapon like you, so I did. As did those idiots at B.V. And of course now neither of them are here to help me.

Aveian: So where's this weapon?

Voice: ALROCK!

Alrock: Well, looks like the party is startin' guess you'll get to see. Sarin, it's time to wake up.

Profile:

Sarin (Sare-In)

Age: Unknown

Height: 6 foot 3

Voice: (Zechs, Gundam Wing)

Body: skinny, thin arms, flat stomach, hard pecs, oh yeah, and two huge black angel wings.

Clothes: Albel from Star Ocean, only with no gauntlet and steel claws on both hands.

Face: Hair like Sesshomaru, with red eyes and a mask like Juromaru, only with holes instead of slits for air.

Personality: you'll see.

A door opens and we see Sarin chained to the ground by his hands and neck.

Alrock: Sarin, it's time to spread your wings!

Sarin's eyes open and he raises his head, he spreads his wings then snaps the chains on his wrists then breaks the one on his neck.

Soldiers rush in.

Soldiers: Wings!

Sarin flies forward and sinks his claws into the soldiers before they can fire off many shots.

Kit: What the hell have you created?

Alrock: The perfect weapon, better than you. Very good Sarin, now go back.

Sarin: No.

Alrock: What!

Sarin: I'm not going to fight for you anymore.

Alrock: How dare you!

Sarin: You're too weak to fight for yourself; you need me for that, but I'm not going to be your tool any longer.

Alrock: But I created you!

Sarin looks over himself.

Sarin: Thanks a lot.

Kit: This is it; you're comin with us back to Black Vulpine!

Sarin: If you two are working for Black Vulpine then you're my enemy too.

Kit: (Readies his blade) So you wanna end it right here?

Sarin: No. I know you two are pilots; I'll fight you in my Gundam.

Kit: First we gotta straiten some stuff up with your creator here.

Sarin: NO, we fight now.

Kit: Look pal…

Aveian: No, I'll fight him you take care of Alrock.

Kit: No way, I'll take angel-boy here!

Aveian: You take Alrock, that's an order from your superior.

Kit: Fine.

Aveian: BlackStar awaken!

A mobile armor drops from the ship. It has a bottom like the Zeong only jagged like a stealth bomber and with a Sazabi style particle gun instead of the duel beam guns, three clawed hands that when the claws are closed form a triangle large rectangular shoulder armor with pointed ends and a torso and head like the Kampfer minus the horn. The whole suit is black on lighter black.

Aveian jumps in.

Aveian: What's up old friend, ready to kick some ass?

Sarin: Now it's my turn.

A black Gundam rises up, it has the body of DeathScythe Hell with custom's forearms and legs. It has huge black angel wings instead of the bat ones and a heat scythe and clawed fingers.

Sarin: Reaper Gundam.

Sarin's Gundam initiates the Mobile Trace System. His suit is black with a black angel feather on the chest outlined in white.

Sarin: So, are you ready to die.

Aveian: I've been ready for 12 years now, (shoves throttle forward) but somehow an opportunity hasn't presented it's self yet.

Kit: Talk Alrock: what's with the wings?

Alrock: What's with the eyes, fangs and claws?

Kit: Those aren't permanent!

Alrock: So he's an improvement.

Kit: And how come you look the same as you did 12 years ago!

Alrock: I made you, I made Sarin. I'm a very good doctor. (Shift to the battle) right now two of my creations are fighting for supremacy, let's see with one wins.

BlackStar rushes at Reaper. Aveian opens the claws and grabs the scythe, yanking it out. Then he aims the beam gun in the other hand at Reapers chest.

Aveian: Game over.

Sarin: Not yet!

Sarin swings the scythe throwing Aveian back.

Aveian: Bad move.

BlackStar's shoulders open and reveal missiles as do a pod that slides up on each hip. Aveian fires a huge barrage.

Sarin: EEEEERRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!

Sarin rushes strait through, missiles impacting, armor shredding, Aveian fires the particle gun in the center of the waist, taking out a section of Reapers left shoulder and body.

Sarin: Die!

Sarin's scythe cuts off BlackStar's right arm.

Aveian: Die!

Aveian fires BlackStar's left arm tearing off Reaper's right arm and the scythe.

Sarin: I'm not dead yet!

Sarin blasts forward and digs his claws into BlackStar, Aveian fires the waist gun into Reaper blowing it's legs off.

Aveian: (panting) Looks like…

Sarin: …It's all over.

Both suits fall from the sky.

Alrock: A tie; didn't see that comin'.

Kit: Aveian!

Allenby: Aveian!

The two of them run out to his suit.

Kit: Aveian! Are you alright dude!

Aveian: (coughs) I could use a smoke.

Kit: (whips around) No you don't!

Alrock stops dead.

Alrock: Go ahead; bring me to those fools at Black Vulpine. You know what they have planned.

Kit: Yeah, I do. That's the problem. So… just get out of here. But, if you get captured by Negeta or B.V. I swear I'll kill you before you have a chance to ruin someone else's life!

Alrock: Roger, come Sarin!

Sarin: (rising from his suit) No.

Alrock: WHAT!

Sarin: Like I said before, I'm not your tool anymore. I'm living for myself from now on. Deal with your problems yourself. Be a man for once.

Alrock: Sarin your mine, my creation, my tool, MINE!

Sarin: Not any more.

Sarin jumps back into his Gundam; it shudders and rises then flies off.

Aveian's ship flies down, Kit climbs on with Aveian supported on his shoulder followed by Allenby.

Kit: Have fun.

Aveian: Don't get caught, or else.

Allenby: See ya later Doc!

Lines drop and pick BlackStar up.

Alrock: Damn, my life sucks.

Kit: (lays Aveian down on the couch) You gonna be alright Commander!

Aveian: After all we've been through do you really think I'd die now? (Lights one up)

Kit: Yeah, we can't get rid of you so easily!

Allenby: So where are we off to next Commander?

Aveian: Italy, right after me and my armor recover.

Allenby: Right! Italy it is! Come on Kit!

Allenby grabs his wrist and pulls him off toward the cockpit, Kit looks back at Aveian smiling wide and gives him a thumbs up. Aveian sits up a little and returns the sign then falls back down on to the couch.

* * *

The man: How did our little plan go?

Sora: The plan failed sir. The doctor escaped and his weapon ran off.

The man: Is that so? Well, this is quite unfortunate, (looks at Sora) but I think I know a way of getting over the loss.

Sora: I think it would be more beneficial to focus on the operation, wouldn't it?

The man: (advancing towards her) Now come on, we can work anytime, let's play!

George: I've located Kit Sune and Allenby. They are moving towards Italy, the Commander and his Suit are completely inoperable. Allenby is yet to activate her Gundam. I request clearance to pursuit them.

The man: (turns around) (sighs) Fine, track them down and defeat him, kill the Commander, save the Captain for me and the girl for Domon.

George: (Bows and opens his cape) As you wish leader! Those knaves shall meet defeat in Italy!

* * *

(Ending music)

Sarin: Negeta Zeru, Marane Alrock, Kit Sune, I shall defeat you all and finally be free of all my chains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven: (looking up at a unfinished Mobile Suit) Soon Kit, very soon.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star next episode music)

Foxxy: So far we've seen Kit and Aveian's Suits and fighting, but what about Allenby? Well you'll see next time! Aren't you excited? Well you better be, because I'm not cutting these promos for nothing! Next Episode: **Nuns and Roses! **You better get ready!


	6. Nuns and Roses!

Absolute Power

Mission: 6

Nuns And Roses!

Warning this may be offensive to women, Italians, or Catholics

George Desande has returned, only now his hair is spikier and he wears a black version of Illpallazo from Excel Saga.

George: Kit! I will find you! And bring Allenby back to her rightful owner!

* * *

Sylven is in the hangar building his Gundam.

Foxxy: HEY SYLVEN!

Sylven comes damn close to falling off the rig.

Foxxy: What cha buildin'!

Sylven: (Sweating, thinking) Oh shit, I'm screwed now, I'm found out she's gonna kill me.

Foxxy: looks like a Gundam except built crappy. Need help!

Sylven: Excuse me, I'm a skilled pilot _and_ mechanic.

Foxxy: Keep telling yourself that, it may come true! Look I've been workin' on machines since I was a kid.

Sylven: You _are_ a kid.

Foxxy: Just except my help.

Sylven: (sighs) Alright, I'll let you help out.

Foxxy: YAY!

Sylven: (thinking) I know I'm gonna regret this.

* * *

Kit: Ah, Rome; _When I shit-a it burns-a!_

Aveian: (now able to stand) I don't think that's right.

Allenby: Close enough! Come on let's go I'm hungry!

Kit: Me too!

Aveian: Don't you two ever stop eating! Oh no… (He looks at them, they both give him the puppy dog eyes) fine. (Lights one up) Do whatever you want.

Both: YAY!

The three of them go into a restaurant. They sit down then look around.

Kit: Is it just me, or do you feel like you're being watched?

Aveian: Yeah, I feel it too.

Allenby: Me too, it's really creepy! Oh no!

Kit: What! Is it Domon!

Allenby: No, nuns!

Kit: Huh?

Allenby: Nuns, I went to catholic school and nuns really scare me!

Kit: don't worry, I'm sure they won't be comin' over here, and if they do I'll protect you!

Allenby: Thanks Kit.

Kit: No prob! Now waiter we're waitin' over here!

Waiter: (Tony Soprano) could you wait a god damn minute over there! God bustin my balls!

A group of nuns stand up.

Head nun: You used the lord's name in vain, repent!

Waiter: Fuck off! I'm workin' here so either sit down and shut up or get your ass's outta here!

Nun: Repent or take your penance!

Waiter: Tony, Ralphy, get these cunts outta here!

Two thugs walk towards the three nuns. Suddenly the three nuns streak by the two thugs, the thugs fall to the ground behind them.

Kit looks at their hands.

Kit: Rulers!

Nun: And you there!

Kit: Me?

Nun: Yes you, the gothic child.

Kit: First I'm not a kid, and second I'm sure as not one of those freaks!

Nun: Look at those scars on your face, that's where you cut yourself isn't it!

Kit: No! For your information these are both battle scars!

Nun: Lying is a grave sin, repent or burn in hell!

Kit: I'm warning you step off…

A ruler starts coming towards his head.

Nun: Repent Now!

Kit jumps up.

Kit: …Or get knocked off!

Kit grabs his chair and sweeps it into one of the nun's legs. He runs up and over the chair and jump kicks another nun then lands and punches another out.

Aveian: Here he goes again.

Nun: Hey you!

She runs up at Aveian from behind.

Aveian: (Shoots over his back) And here I go along with him. Allenby stay here, Allenby?

Allenby: Take this! (Punches out a nun)

Aveian: Of course, she is his girlfriend.

Kit: (off screen) She's not my girlfriend!

Just then tons of nuns rush in and surround them.

Kit: Oooh, shit.

Man: (Italian accent) Kid, GET DOWN!

Aveian, Kit, and Allenby drop to the ground and multiple Restaurant workers whip out Thompson machine guns and open fire cutting all the nuns down.

Kit: Thanks dude!

Man: Thank me later, now come with us if you wanna live.

Kit: Sounds good to me, lets go guys!

* * *

Aveian: So where are we and who are you.

Guy: We're the Italian Mafia! Who the fuck do you think we are! And we happen to be in our headquarters!

Kit: He has a point. But what do you need us for.

Man: Let me start from the beginning. A few years ago the new pope Benedict DCLXVI, his first proclamation was to take over Italy and purge it of it's sinners.

Aveian: So basically to form a Theocracy.

Man: Yeah, well if you think we're gonna lay down and take it, fagettabodet! The Italian mafia lays down for no man! So we're mountin' a resistance. And we're hopin for you're help.

Another guy: Youse guys in?

Kit: Why not!

Allenby: Kit!

Kit: It's the difference between a dictatorship and a theocracy, and a dictator is a lot easier to over throw than a Theological leader.

Aveian: It's hard to out preach a preacher. A lot easier to out shoot a shooter.

Allenby: (sighs) You guys are insane, but if Kit's in, it has to be a worthy cause! I'm in too!

Kit: Allenby…

Allenby: Don't say anything. I know.

Aveian: Well, I guess that means I'll have to join in to keep you idiots alive.

Allenby: Just admit it, you love us!

Aveian: Piss off.

Kit: So are these nuns are that dangerous?

Leader: You saw what they did in that Restaurant.

Allenby: Besides, if you ever went to catholic school you'd know how scary they can be!

Kit: Well, either way I'll defeat them!

Aveian: Great, those are famous last words if there are any.

Kit: Come on Aveian, after all we've been through you think some NUNS can stop us!

Leader: One thing though, the Church has developed a Gundam, we have one too, but I doubt it can stand up to theirs.

Kit: Don't worry, we're Gundam Fighters. I'm the American Fighter.

Allenby: And I'm the Swedish one!

Leader: Well then I'll back you up in my suit. I suggest you get to you're ship and get prepared.

Kit: Roger that.

* * *

Foxxy: See how much easier it is with me helping?

Sylven: I have to admit, this has been a lot faster.

Foxxy: So you plannin' on takin' on my brother in that thing?

Sylven: What would make you say that?

Foxxy: Duh, this Suit is obviously made for Dueling and at this level; there wouldn't be any other reason. Besides, who doesn't want to kick my brother's ass!

Sylven: You're very keen.

Foxxy: (surprised) Really! Thanks!

Sylven: Don't thank me, just show how smart you are through you're work.

Foxxy: Roger dude!

Sylven: You've pretty unique too.

* * *

Kit: Aveian, sit this battle out, you're still injured.

Aveian: I don't have to take orders from you.

Kit: Come on man.

Aveian: Fine I'll back you up from the ship.

Kit: Man, you just can't stay out of a good fight can ya!

Aveian: You know me.

Allenby: You're like Sailor Moon!

Aveian: I swear, if I wasn't in extreme pain I'd kick your ass.

Allenby: Just try it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George: I've located the enemy leader!

The man: (over Vid-screen) Good, kill the men and capture the woman for us to enjoy!

George: Roger, leader!

George's new Gundam: Cape, is an improved version of his old one, the cape goes completely over the back and right arm and shoulder. It now has a Gyan style sword on each hip and the blue cape is now navy and it has a normal Gundam head and improved boosters.

George releases two bits and they open fire on Aveian's ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM, BOOM!

Aveian: What the hell was that!

Kit: Looks like its battle time!

Kit's Gundam rises out of the ship.

Kit: So are you with those nuns?

George: Kit Sune, Prepare to meet your death at the blade of my Rapiers!

Allenby: (On intercom) George!

Kit: You know him?

George: Ah, Allenby, Domon's been looking for you1

Kit: (Beginning to get pissed) So you're with Domon? (Rushes towards George) Then that Changes everything!

Kit drives his Suits shoulder into George's chest.

George: (draws swords) On Guard knave!

Cape Gundam flies towards Kit.

Kit: (aiming) Bad move!

Kit fires beam shots into Cape, the shots don't slow him down. Kit throws his rifle down and draws on of his, staving off George's.

Kit: (Neo-trace material climbing up his arm and neck) You tryin' a double bladed style now, too bad you don't have the skills to back it up!

Back in the ship Aveian gets to the control room.

Aveian: Two large incoming heat signatures!

Allenby: I'll check it out in MY Suit!

Allenby's Gundam rises out of the ship. It's Noble only now with the "hair" cut slightly shorter, right above the ass. The legs are colored to look like it's wearing knee high red boots. The "jewel" on the chest is now blue and heart shaped. The Berserker mode has been changed out for a new one which you will soon see.

Allenby: George! Get away from Kit now!

George: Allenby, Good now that you're out here it'll make capturing you a lot easier!

Kit: Don't you know to never take your eyes off your enemy!

George turns around just in time to catch a sword blow to the left shoulder.

George: You foul knave, I'll show you to strike me!

George swings both swords in, Kit jumps back avoiding the attacks.

Allenby: Kit! Don't worry I'm comin'!

Kit: NO! Stay back and guard the ship! I'll be fine!

Nun: Don't worry you dirty street tramp you can fight me!

Allenby: I suppose you're the church's Gundam.

Nun: Correct, now feel the wrath of my Sister Gundam!

Think Haow Gundam, only a Nun. With a big piece of wood on it's back.

Leader: Don't worry, I'll back you up.

Old fashion gangster complete with Tommy gun and suit, in Gundam form.

Allenby: don't worry about me, help out Kit.

Leader: No, this is my enemy and I won't let you face her alone.

Allenby: Please, it's really important.

Leader: Fine, I can't say no to a real woman.

Allenby: Thank you.

Nun: Now let us settle this!

The nun draws her ruler, Allenby draws her ribbon whip.

Nun: What are you going to do with that? Wrap me a present!

Allenby: You'll see!

Allenby lets loose a flurry of whip blows. The nun deflects them with the ruler. Sister Gundam then lumbers forward and attacks with the ruler.

Allenby: Too slow!

Allenby in her Faye Gundam jumps backward dodging the blows, keeping a steady pace.

Nun: Take this! YARD STICK!

Sister Gundam whips a yard stick off its back and swings at Faye Gundam.

Allenby continues to jump back. Allenby jumps clear over the yard stick.

Nun: Now I've got you!

Sister Gundam drops the yard stick and drives the ruler into Faye Gundams body. Allenby's Suit falls to the ground.

Kit: Allenby!

George: I suggest you watch out for yourself knave!

George drives a blade into Kit's shield throwing him back.

Leader: Get off him1

The leader's Tommy Gundam, fires its gun at George's Cape Gundam. George jumps back.

Kit: Your guard is down!

Kit shoots forward and slices George's swords out of his hands. George falls back and regains his stance.

George: You knaves are starting to become a nuisance, so it ends now!

All of Cape's cape flaps fly up.

George: ROSE BLIZZARD!

Hundreds of bits fly out and surround the two Gundams.

Kit: This looks bad.

Leader: Yeah, I say we're fucked.

All the bits open fire and the two Suits are forced to jump around I defense. Tommy Gundam fires the gun into the cloud taking out a couple of bits; Kit uses the head guns to stop a couple too. A beam comes down and takes out the Tommy Gundams gun.

Kit: And it's getting worse!

Allenby: Mobile Suit damage critical. Energy levels dropping. Destruction immanent!

Sister Gundam lumbers towards her fallen Suit.

Allenby: Purity Mode? Well, what do I have to lose! Purity Mode Activate!

Faye Gundam rises up, blue faerie wings spread from the Suits back. The wings glow and start releasing a glittery dust into the air. "Little Busters" from FLCL starts playing.

Nun: So you've gotten yourself some new little wings, so what you still won't defeat me! WAIT! I CAN"T MOVE MY SUIT WON'T MOVE!

Allenby: Rain may have done this first, but I'll do it better! Cupid's Arrow!

Faye Gundam puts its right index and middle finger to its "lips" and blows a kiss, forming a little pink heart, with the point pointing away from Faye Gundam; she runs her fingers from the back backwards forming a shaft. Then a pink bow forms out of energy.

Allenby: Fire!

The shot pierces Sister Gundams chest taking the Suit down.

Allenby: (laughs) Feel the power of love! Whoa!

Faye powers down and falls to one knee.

Kit: Allenby!

George: Got you now knave!

Leader: WATCH OUT!

The bits gather and all fire at Kit from one direction. (Sort of defeating the point of bits)

Tommy Gundam leaps in front of the blasts, blocking Kit. Tommy Gundam falls to the ground.

George: Foolish knave! (The smoke clears) Wait, where is the other knave!

Kit: (Hyper Beam Rifle to Capes back) Behind you.

Kit fires a shot through Cape's body. Cape Gundam sinks to the ground.

Kit: Allenby!

Kit runs up the Suit and into the cockpit. Allenby is laying on the ground.

Kit: (picks her up into his arms) (panicked) Allenby! Allenby!

Allenby: (slowly opens her eyes) (weakly) Kit.

Kit: Don't talk, are you alright!

Allenby: Yeah.

George: (Gundam rising) Not for long.

His bits rise and target Faye Gundam.

George: NOW THIS ENDS!

An anti-ship missile impacts into the cloud of bits.

George: What the…

Two more hit his Suit, it falls and another hits its chest.

Aveian: (Vid-screen) Told you I have you covered, looks like he's dead.

George: (Suit rising with a struggle) Damn you knaves, you won this round, but I'll return!

Cape Gundam flies off.

Kit: Do you think you can make it back to the ship?

Allenby: No, you'll have to carry me.

Kit: Well if I have to… (They both smile) climb on!

Allenby climbs onto his back and Kit exits the Gundam and runs back to the ship.

Allenby: Uuuum, you're warm.

Kit: Quit it you're makin me blush.

Allenby: And you smell nice too. (Giggles)

Kit: Tease.

Allenby: Don't provoke me.

Kit enters the ship and sets Allenby down on her bed.

Kit: I gotta go out and retrieve the Suits.

He feels a tug on his jacket.

Allenby: No, stay and keep me company.

Kit: Sorry, Aveian and you are injured so I have to do it, but I promise when I'm done we can spend all the time you want with each other. Okay?

Allenby: Alright.

* * *

George enters the room Domon, Sora and The man are there.

The man: You failed.

George: (on one knee, head low) I know I ask of your forgiveness.

Domon: IDIOT! ( kicks George in the chin, knocking backward) And worst of all you endangered my Allenby!

The man: Now Domon, that thought process is counter productive, killing Kit is the prime objective, no matter how appealing the woman may be, isn't that right Sora?

Sora: (through teeth) Yes, leader. (Thinking) pervert!

The man: well, since you failed George, it's your turn Argo.

Argo: Argo no fail you! Argo will kill Kit Sune!

The man: Very good Argo, make sure you do.

* * *

(Ending music)

Kit jumps back into Allenby's Suit. He sits down and looks down at the control panel.

Kit: humph, (holds something up) I knew it!

He sets it down it's a picture of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He enters Allenby's room. She's asleep. Kit pulls her sheets over her and shuts the light heading for his room.

Kit: She loves me.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star ending music)

Foxxy: who doesn't love Kung-Fu Nuns! Well I know one person, but she sucks! But then again if she's reading this she doesn't. In the next installment we meet another new character! An awesome Prince Type person! And boy can he kick ass! Next episode: **In Soviet Russia… **You better get ready!


	7. In Soviet Russia

Absolute Power

Mission: 7

In Soviet Russia…

Kit: So commander, where are we headed now?

Aveian: Russia. It seems like the best place to head about now.

Kit: I heard Russia is pretty dangerous.

Aveian: It was, but now they've lost the ability to incarcerate Fighters, the people won't allow it and all the prisons guards where transferred to some place else.

Kit looks over at Allenby, she looks distressed.

Kit: What's wrong Allie?

Allenby: It's just that George seemed so different, and from what I've heard, Domon has too. I'm just wondering what's happening.

Kit puts his hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes.

Kit: Whatever it is, however hard the journey will be, we'll find out, together.

Allenby: (touched) Thanks Kit.

Aveian: Well, I'll leave you two alone, I have to work on Blackstar, it's not quite up to battle ready yet.

Kit: (says without speaking) Thanks dude!

Aveian: (ditto) No need.

Aveian walks out.

Kit: (reaches into his pocket) Care to explain this. (whips out the picture)

Allenby: Uuuuh…

Kit: Yes?

Allenby: Where'd you find that?

Kit: In your Suit, when I was taking it back to the ship.

Allenby: Well, you see, uuh…

Kit: (getting up to walk out) Don't worry; I have one of you in my Cockpit. To remind of the reason I'm out there endangering my life.

Allenby: (softly, head down, blushing lightly) Me too.

Kit begins to walk out.

Allenby: I can't say anything yet! (Kit stops) I still have feelings for Domon, so I can't…

Kit: (Turns to face her) You don't have to say anymore, I'll wait, I'll wait a million years, 'till you're ready.

Kit walks off.

Allenby: Wait!

Allenby runs off after him.

* * *

The man: Argo, I see you brought your keeper! Or should I say Natasha brought her pet!

Argo is now in a full body spandex suit. He has a large studded leather piece over his chest and back like football pads. It is folds that look like pecs and a washboard stomach. It extends over his shoulder with spikes. He also has on studded leather chaps, big leather boots and gloves along with a choker and leash Natasha holds onto.

Natasha is in a dominatrix outfit, leather short skirt and halter top, big stiletto heels, hat and gloves, black non-leather choker, black lipstick, nail polish, mascara, eye-liner, and blood red eye shadow. She even has contacts in to turn her eyes maroon.

Natasha: So, you want use of my little helpless slave Argo here?

The man: Yes, that'd be nice.

Natasha: (Licking her lips) well, I want something in return.

The man: I promise that if Argo can defeat Kit Sune and Aveian Wind I'll give them to you for your uses.

The man hands her pictures of them.

Natasha: They look like real spitfires; I'll enjoy breaking them into my personal love slave boy toys.

The man: Then we have a deal.

Natasha: You're on, but, if he fails I get you.

The man looks very frightened and panicked, and then he thinks for a second and looks calmer.

The man: You have a deal. (Holds out his hand)

Natasha: (grabbing his hand and looking him in the eyes) Let's seal it with a kiss!

Natasha jumps on him and forces him to the ground. we hear smooching and muffled protest.

Natasha: (gets off him) There's a lot more where that came from, just remember you're mine. See you later lover!

The man: (black lips all over his face) (spitting) Disgusting! (laughs) Kit will pay when I get him, or should I say when she does!

Sora: Are you busy, sir?

The man: No, no, you're the only woman for me my love.

Sora: (faking sincerity) Thank you so much! (Thinking) touch me and I'll Taser your ass, pervert! I hope Kit does win, just so I can see the kisses on your face!

* * *

Allenby: Kit. (he keeps walking) Kit! Kit! Kit!

She grabs his arm and pins him against the wall.

Allenby: (eyes watering) I just wanna thank you for all you've done for me, and no matter what I want you to know I really care for you!

Kit brings up his hand and wipes the tears out of her eyes with his finger.

Kit: Please don't cry, I never wanna make you do that again.

Allenby: Okay, I'm sorry.

Kit: don't apologize.

Allenby: Alright , sorry.

Kit: (laughs) come on, let's watch some TV!

Allenby: Okay.

* * *

Sylven: Well, I'd say we've worked pretty hard, how about a break.

Foxxy: (looks up at him with a shifty glance) You don't need to baby me.

Sylven: And you don't need to push yourself to impress me. I already said I respect you. So come on lets take a rest.

Foxxy: (normal perk) Okay!

Sylven: That was easy, I know I'm not as good a cook as Aveian but I'll try to make what you want.

Foxxy: (Huge eyes, hearts over her head, fists pressed to her chest, sparkly background) You're the best cook ever, whatever you make I'm sure I'll love!

Sylven: (sweat drop) Okay. I'll make a Blain family recipe.

* * *

Foxxy: YAY! Hot wings!

Sylven: it's my great grandfather's recipe…

Foxxy picks one up and takes a bite.

Sylven: …And ever since then…

Foxxy's face turns bright red.

Foxxy: FIRE!

Foxxy runs over to the sink and chugs gulp after gulp of water.

Sylven: Too spicy?

Foxxy: (tongue hanging out) Maybe a little. Sylven?

Sylven: Yes?

Foxxy: I can't feel my tongue.

* * *

(Real time with Bill Maher music plays)

Kit: Turn Based with Duo Maxwell!

Allenby: I love this show.

Kit: I do a great impression of him.

(Duo:) (Audience screaming and cheering) Thank you, thank you! Please we only have an hour. (Audience laughs then quiets) Alright so the Gundam fight started while we were off the air, so I'd like to help get everyone get up to date.

Neo France is asking if they can just work this out with a treaty. The Italians are opening introducing other fighter to the marine life, the Irish are settling the fights over a pint. Neo-Germany is without a fighter. When asked about how the would solve this problem, they where quoted to say that they're hard at work at a final solution.

The audience explodes with laughter.

Duo: Thank you, thank you, calm down. And people wonder how I got kicked off EFG. My first guest is a good friend of mine. Please welcome Releena Peacecraft.

The flat screen drops down and Releena shows up on it.

Duo: Waz up Releena?

Releena: Where's Heero? I know you know where he is!

Duo: Yeah, that restraining order is for both your sakes. You know what he'll do if you get near him.

Releena: HEERO! I'M RIGHT HERE SO COME OVER HERE AND KILL ME!

Duo: Releena.

Releena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOO!

Duo: Alright pal, enough of this shit, Heero please I'm begging you, find her and kill her, she's in her palace in Sanc just fire the Buster Rifle into the castle, it's that easy.

Releena: (Over joyed) Duo, thank you!

Duo: (Click) Releena Peacecraft everyone.

Chirp, chirp, chirp.

Duo: I don't blame you, I wouldn't clap either. Let's meet our panel!

Duo goes over to the table and sits down.

Duo: From Yu Yu Hakusho, fellow woman look alike Kurama! (Cheers)

From InuYasha, another she-man Koga!

And from Excel Saga, someone who's died more times than Jesus, (I'm goin to hell) Hyatt!

Camera pans out then back in on Duo.

Duo: So how is everyone?

Kurama: I'm fine.

Koga: Glad to be on here again!

Hyatt: I'm very… (Gag, gasps, vomits blood, head hits desk)

Koga: (checks pulse) I think she's dead.

Kurama: in that case does anyone mind if I take her, my plants are hungry and I'm out of fertilizer.

Duo: Sure buddy, I don't really care. Anyway, I'd like to congratulate you guys on your recent projects. Kurama, your court show is very appealing, and Koga I'd like to congratulate you on becoming QB for the Timber Wolves.

Koga: It's no big deal. If you think about it it's the perfect job for me!

Kurama: But wait until they test you for performance enhancing Jewel shards.

Crowd explodes with laughter.

Duo: Settle down, settle down! (laughs) that was pretty good though man!

Koga: Yeah, I guess the hot pink mullet really enhances your mental capabilities.

Kurama: This coming from a man with a black pony tail with matching wolf hair scrunchie and mini-skirt.

Duo: (laughs) Please stop or you'll get me fired again.

Koga: Real Time with Koga!

Duo: Anyway, the big news is the new fighters that are tearing up the competition. Kit Sune of well, here, Draco Spitfire of… wait, where the hell is he from! No seriously I don't know! Also the Egyptian, Turkish, Nigerian, and the Fighter from Amsterdam are doing very well. Then of course the veterans, China, Russia, France, and Sweden are doing very good as well. Any predictions?

Koga: Kit. I kinda connect with him.

Duo: I know me too. How bout you Kurama?

Kurama: I'm waiting for the champ to surface, then I'll tell you.

Duo: Yeah, where is Domon?

Koga: Probably enjoying time with his woman.

Duo: Speaking of that, how are you and Kagome Doin'?

Koga: Fine, can't say the same for InuYasha, he broke down when he got the news.

Duo: Well now it's time to go to our next guest, please welcome from Gundam SEED, Rau Le Creuset!

The screen comes down.

Duo: So Ra, I heard you're on a anti-drug campaign.

Rau: Yes I've been teaching children of the evils of drugs.

Duo: isn't that a little, well hypocritical?

Rau: What do you mean?

Duo: You know what I mean.

Rau: I… I really… excuse me.

Screaming, growling, retching, and shrieking in pain. A pill bottle rattles, we hear ravenous gulping. Rau comes back on screen.

Rau: Now what were you saying about my merit as a children's helper?

Duo: that's what I mean! You choker down pills like you're drowning!

Rau: Now duo I teach them to do as a preach, not as I do.

Duo: Well, hope you have luck in your new job! Rau Le Creuset everyone!

TV turns off, Audience claps a little.

Duo: That was weird, well time for New Rules!

New Rules music.

Duo: New rule, No more referring to shows as "reality shows." Reality isn't 6 people living in a high class condo, or people eating monkey nuts for money. Reality is 17 people living in a one room slum apartment and eating rat testicles to survive.

Audience claps.

Duo: New rule, people need to stop saying that me, Kurama, Koga, Hiei, Heero, and Inuyasha are gay. Most of us are married, except Inu. We've never even experimented. But don't feel bad, you still have Quatre, Trowa, and Jakotsu. Oh yeah and Max from Beyblade. Real flamer.

Audience roars with sounds.

Duo: And finally new rule, being blind isn't good!

Every business now is required to say, we're color blind or we're race blind, or sex blind.

Okay I get it, you don't discriminate and that's good, but remembers blind still means you can't see!

I'd like to thank my guests Koga, Kurama, Releena, Rau Le Creuset, and the late great Hyatt! See ya next week!

Click TV goes off.

Kit: See that we're famous!

Allenby: Who Knew? (yawns) Man I'm beat, I'm goin to bed, ya wanna join me?

Kit: you invitin' me to sleep with you?

Allenby: (winks) Maybe I am, so you up to it?

Kit: like I could turn that down, yeah I'm pretty tired too.

* * *

Aveian is in the hanger working on BlackStar.

Aveian: I can't believe I'm doin' this, go out of my way to give them together time. It's insane.  
Still I do wonder what it's like to feel like that. To actually feel like that for another person, maybe I'll find out some day. Damn, there I go again! They're infecting me with this love sickness. I must have gone insane.

* * *

Natasha: Now Argo, go out there and catch me these tasty looking treats so I can have some new slaves to play with.

Argo: Yes mistress, Argo will catch fresh meat for you!

Natasha: Make sure you do, and I'll give that little man some more love either way. NOW GO!

She whips him; Argo climbs into his Gundam and takes off.

Natasha: (thinking) Now hurry and bring me back my new toys Argo!

* * *

Allenby: Mornin' sleepin cutie!

Kit: Don't play with me, you know men come full equipped in the morning!

Allenby: You're sick! Come on lets go!

Kit: Go where?

Allenby: I don't know, pick somewhere! I just wanna go someplace with ya!

Kit: Okay, let me get ready!

Allenby: What afraid I'll see somethin.

Kit: Look babe, more girls have seen my junk than have seen the sun rise!

Allenby: In that case I'm curious!

Kit: Too bad, I'm dressed.

Allenby: How'd you do that?

Kit: I told you, experience!

Allenby: So, where we goin'?

Kit: No where in particular, just figured we could go for a walk together, we'll find somethin to do.

Allenby: Sounds fun lets go!

The two of them set off on their walk.

Kit: So, what are you gonna do when we find Domon?

Allenby: I don't know, I'll just ask why he's doing all this. I don't understand.

Kit: I'm sure he'll give you an answer and no matter what I'll be there beside you.

Allenby: Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.

Kit: I'm just glad you'd let me do it!

Allenby: Kit, its not you, I have to find out about Domon before I do anything else, I need closure. So I can move on.

Kit: Whatever the reason, know I'll be with you till the end.

Allenby: Kit.

Thunder crash, rain starts to pour down.

Kit: Here take my jacket.

Allenby: Thanks.

Kit: We better find shelter.

Allenby: No come on, lets play around in the rain a little!

Kit: Fine, alright.

Allenby: I can tell you don't want to, I should make you stay out here with me, but… since I'm so nice we'll go inside, (wink) but you'll owe me later.

Kit: (clutching himself) No we'll stay out here, I'm fine.

Allenby: Kit, you're so sweet! (Kisses him on the cheek) Mmmwwaaah! I can tell you'd anything for me, and I really appreciate that, so lets get inside. And who knows we could huddle together for warmth.

Kit: That'd be fun! (They enter a tavern) At least my cheek is warm!

Allenby: You better get used to it, cause if Domon really is crazy you're all mine!

Kit: I'll hold you to that.

Man: (InuYasha) Hey old man, I asked if you know where Domon Kassu or his flunkies are!

Bartender: I don't need to answer questions from punks like you.

Draco: Damn you, you vagrant Cur! Do you not know who I am!

Profile

Draco Spitfire

Age: 21

Height: 5 foot 9

Voice: Richard Cox (InuYasha/Bit Cloud, Zoids)

Body: Functionally muscular, ripped arms, pecs, wash board stomach, tight glutes and legs.

Clothes: a red crimson red t-shirt tattered like Hiei's with matching pants with black ones over them. Black chest armor and cod piece, boots and suede gloves with the wrists wrinkled down. He has a European broad sword in sheath on his hip. The hilt is red with gold bottom and cross-guard. He has on a shiny black latex cape with gold velvet on the inside.

Face: Red eyes, perfect white teeth, trimmed eyelashes and brows. His hair is short and black, spiked up with the bangs dyed yellow and red in the front to look like flames.

Personally: Draco is a prince, he's rich and a little stuck up. He gas lead a sheltered life, so is isn't much of a people person. He is a bit of a pricky asshole. But he has a deep sense of honor and justice. He's a good guy deep down in there, you just have to get there. When he speaks, its usually in a holier than thou tone.

Draco: I am Price Draco Spitfire, dark knight of the abyss!

Kit: Wait, you _are _Draco! I knew I saw you before!

Draco: Yeah so what you want a… Wait that voice.

Draco draws his sword and turns to face Kit.

Draco: You're Kit Sune! I've been looking for you. I know you work for B.V. and that you're worked closely with Negeta Zeru and his organization. That makes you my enemy, ( rushes at kit) SO I"LL KILL YOU!

Kit draws his blade and blocks Draco's over his head.

Kit: Whoa dude, I haven't been with Negeta for a long time, and what does Negeta have to do with B.V.?

Draco: (bring sword up and striking again, Kit blocks) As if you don't know!

Kit: I don't.

Draco: Negeta infiltrated Black Vulpine a long time ago! And don't pretend you didn't realize it!

Kit: I really had no idea, I hate Negeta, and do you think if I knew I'd be helping him I would!

Draco: NO EXCUSES!

Draco forces his sword down throwing Kit back. Then rushes at him.

Allenby: KIT NO!

Kit's Kodachi sticks into the ground, he stands arms extended out, the tip of Draco's broad sword between his eyes.

Kit: You're right, there is no excuse, I hate Negeta more than anyone in the world, he destroyed my family and my life, so if I'm helping a worthless fuck like him, I deserve to die! So go ahead Draco finish the job, just make sure you don't forget to kill my "boss" too.

Draco: Very well.

Allenby shuts her eyes in fear.

SSSSHHIIINK!

Draco stands, with his sword in his sheath, Kit… stands where he was unharmed.

Kit: So, you change your mind?

Draco: (back turned, walking away) Anyone who would speak with such conviction and risk their life for a cause deserves to keep it. Even if those words were all shit.

Kit: (smiles a little at the last comment) Thanks for that, say buy ya a drink?

Draco: I don't drink. (Walks out)

Kit: So, it looks like the rain cleared up, wanna go home?

Allenby: Want your jacket back?

Kit: Nah, then how will I get you to huddle up with me for warmth?

Allenby: Tell ya what, (drapes his jacket over his shoulders and leans close to his ear) how bout I let you do both?

Kit: Sounds fun.

* * *

Argo is flying in his Gundam surveying the area, the man is on the

Argo: Argo trying to find ship. Argo hope Argo find it soon.

The man: You better, or else I'll pay for your mistake, and I'll make sure you pay for your mistake, roger Argo?

Argo: Argo understand.

The man: Good, because if I go down you're comin with me. (Vid screen goes out)

Argo: Argo screwed. Wait, Argo see something, Argo investigate!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit and Allenby enter the ship.

Kit: So what do you say, how about we go into your room, that off our wet clothes, and clutch onto each others body for warmth!

Allenby: Maybe, if you're lucky! (Wink)

Aveian: Too bad you're not.

Kit: Whaaa?

Kit turns around to see Aveian standing on the stairs to the upper level, smoking, looking down at him.

Aveian: An enemy Suit has been sited in the area, and guess who's frequency its transmitting on.

Kit: (defeated) Domon's…

Aveian: Good guess.

Kit: Well I guess I'll have to deal with this idiot first! Well, can I at least get a kiss for luck!

Aveian: No. (Kit rolls his eyes)

Allenby: Sorry, you already got yours for today.

Kit: Tease.

Allenby: But, I guess I can make an exception. (Gives him a quick peck on the cheek) For you.

Kit: Good, now this prick is dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argo: Argo DESTROY!

The ships hanger gate opens and Kits Gundam starts to rise out.

Kit: Hold on a damn minute.

Argo: Huh?

The two Suits hover in the air, the pilots having a little discussion.

Kit: You know what you're gonna pay!

Argo: Huh, what Argo do!

Kit: If it weren't for you, I'd be cuddling up with a hot half-naked girl right now!

Argo: Half-Naked girls scare Argo.

Kit: Who the hell are you?

Argo: Who you?

Kit: The name's Kit Sune.

Argo: Kit Sune, me Argo Gulski, AND ME DESTROY YOU!

Argo's Gundam shoots off towards Kit's.

Argo's new Gundam is like Bolt, only Screw, 5 has large screw spikes on the shoulders, one in the center, and one at each diagonal around it, one on each elbow and knee, and three on the outer thighs. On each hand is a huge drill And there is a rifle barrel in each forearm where the hammer ball handles used to be.

Kit: Oh, you're an excitable one!

Kit maneuvers to the side and kicks Argo in the back as he misses a huge drill hay-maker thrust. Argo flies back up striking with another drill thrust, but Kit takes off towards the ground.

Argo: You no get away!

Argo launches the two drills off and they fly behind him, he opens fire with the rifles, the bullets wiz right by Kit's Gundam, on hits in the center of his shoulder armor and goes straight through.

Kit: Shit, can't let that happen again. (Pulls a hard turn) Good thing he's a bad shot!

Kit gets to the ground, pulls up, cuts the thrusters and lands. Argo comes baring down. Kit raises the hyper beam rifle and takes aim.

Kit: Take this!

Kit opens fire into the air, hitting the drills, but the beams break apart on the drills.

Kit: Not good.

Kit fires at Argo's Suit, the beams are about to impact, then…

Argo: You die now, SCREW MISSLES!

The spikes break-off and fly at Kit, the difference in drag changes Argo's position and the shots graze him.

Kit: Too easy!

Kit jumps back and the missiles slam into the ground.

Kit: What the hell, no explosion? Wait… Shit!

Kit jumps forward, but it's too late and a missile impacts his back from below. His Gundam slams into the ground and skids for a while on his chest.

Kit: Owww!

Kit stands up.

Kit: Damn it! The Beam Rifle is trashed.

Kit throws it down and draws a Beam Kodachi. The missiles come up, Kit cuts one in half with the sword and knocks one out of the air with the shield. Kit flies back at full throttle firing on the missiles with the head guns destroying a few. Suddenly one comes up from below, Kit blocks with the shield, the missile impacts and trashes the shield, two more come up from the sides, Kit drops the sword and shield, the missiles hit them and Kit pulls up and out.

Kit lands his Suit, unarmed, and low on fuel and Vulcan ammo.

Kit: (Breathing hard, sweaty, eyes focused) Well, this doesn't look good. I may die, man that'd suck, and I haven't even gotten things settled with Allenby yet! So, (Gundam's hands start to glow) I GOTTA LIVE!

The hands turn orange.

Kit: (Lunges forward) FOX TRICK!

Kit brings down the fingers Iron Reaver style, cutting through multiple missiles. He lands behind them and rushes towards Argo.

Argo: You no touch Argo, now take this, SCREW FIST!

Kit: (lookin at energy levels) I'm almost out, I guess this is my last stand! Better make it count!

The drill and hand are about to meet when…

VVVVVVRRRRRIIINNNG!

A large sword hits the drill out of the way and a black Gundam stands before Kit.

Pilot: (InuYasha) Well, maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance, since you're just gonna die here!

Kit: Draco!

Draco: I see you remember me.

Draco's Gundam is Blitz with a cape like Draco's, a Sword striker style sword, mounted on the hip, and a DeathScythe shield on the left arm. Draco's Mobile Trace Suit is without the antennas, which are hidden under the material, he has a black serpentine dragon's head symbol on his black Trace suit outlined in white with flames on the wrists and ankles.

Argo: (growls) Now who you!

Draco: (Smirks) The name is Draco Spitfire, REMEMBER IT!

Draco flies right at Argo, Argo fires the second drill, but Draco knocks it out of the way, the remaining missiles fly out of the ground and at Draco.

Draco: THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!

Draco fires duel flame-throwers installed in the head where the Vulcans would be, wiping out the remaining missiles.

Draco: NOW, TO END THIS!

Draco drives his sword into Screw's arm, wrenching it off, he lands behind him, and throws his sword into the air.

Draco: DRAKE!

A translucent dragon head flies from Drake Gundam's hand as he throws a right jab, it hits Screw in the back, blowing it out of commission.

Draco: A cur like you could never defeat me!

Draco catches the sword and places it back on his hip. He points the buster shield towards Argo's Gundam.

Draco: Now I end your miserable existence!

Drake's sensors beep quickly and loudly.

Draco: Damn it!

He moves out of the way as two beams hit the ground where he was.

George: (in Cape) Come Argo, lets make our escape!

Cape picks up Screw, Draco tries to take aim but George's bits keep him busy till they have time to escape.

Draco: Damn, they escaped. You still alive in there Fox Boy?

Kit: (weakly, looking up from laying down out of exhaustion) Yeah, I'm not that easy to kill!

Draco: I wouldn't say that, that's twice today your life has been spared by me!

Kit: (getting set back into the controls) Well, I'm still alive so that's all that matters.

Draco: (pissed) Don't be so damn naïve! You can't be so careless! There are people counting on you! So if you die, you let all those people down!

Kit: You're right, I was careless.

Draco: (calming down) Well at least you understand your mistake.

Kit: Thank you for the help, saving me, sparing me, and getting me to open my eyes.

Draco: There's no point in apologizing, its just words, and words mean nothing.

Kit: You're a real hard ass!

Draco: I'm realistic. Now I've decided to join you're stupid little group. But I refuse to travel in that piece of shit ship!

Kit: Screw you dude, you act like your company is some great gift, if you can't live on my ship don't live with me.

Draco: No I wont live on your ship, you'll live on mine!

A huge black ship descends from above the clouds. It's a black version of the Orb union's aegis from Gundam SEED, with four large beam cannons, two on each side by the wings and two diagonal fins in the back. all the panels are outlined in white. it has one of Draco's symbols on each wing and on the sides of the front section.

Draco: Meet my Raven corps. The pride of my families fleet. Load all of your things aboard, I'll send your old ship back to its base.

Kit: Whadda ya think Commander, ya wanna go.

Aveian: (on the Vid-Screen, layed back, feet up, smoking) Hell, why not, its not like I can stop you two. I have to come to make sure you youngsters don't get killed, besides (opens eyes and looks towards the camera), I think we deserve a little comfort after all this.

Kit/Allenby: YAY!

Draco/Aveian: Morons.

BlackStar and Faye Board the ship. Kit's Gundam is lagging behind, dragging the ship him and Allenby came down in.

Kit: Just a little Souvenir.

Draco: Naïve romantic fool.

Aveian: (head down, eyes closed, calmly speaking) Yeah he is, but don't you envy him?

* * *

The man: you failed me Argo! UNEXCEPTABLE!

Natasha: Oooooh Mr. Leader, you didn't bring me my fresh meat, and you know what that means…

The man: (Frantic) Now about that, see I didn't really…

Sora: (leaning against a rail, arms crossed) Now leader, you're not trying to back down are you?

George: (Same) Now you wouldn't back out of an agreement would you?

Mercenary 1: Yes, because that wouldn't be very encouraging to our moral now would it?

The man looks all around him frantically as Natasha slowly stalks towards him.

Natasha: (approaches him) Now… (slaps hand-cuffs on him) …my new little slave boy… (shackles his legs) … its time for you to pay for your wager… (slaps a choker and leash around his neck) …And you'll pay big time.

Natasha starts pulling him away by the leash. He tries to pull back, but he just slides across the floor.

Natasha: You have a lot of spunk, it'll be fun to break you in. (winks and puckers her lips, a black heart pops up over her head)

The man cringes, he looks back at his soldiers, who just wave as he's dragged off to his fate.

Heavy door slams shut.

Natasha: (through door) Now come here and take your punishment!

Metal chains clink, locks lock, straps snap, we hear smooching and kissy noises.

The man: (Through door) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sora: Beautiful!

* * *

(ending music)

Our three adventurers enter Draco's living room. Which of course is the best money can buy.

Kit: Man, look at this place!

Allenby: A girl could get used to this!

Aveian: I must admit I'm impressed.

Draco: Good, just don't ruin it!

Ja Ne

Foxxy: Isn't all this fighting awesome? It's like we but the creamy filling back in the Twinkie! Well too bad because we're about to drain it out and take a shit in the hole! No fighting, just romance and betrayal, involving Aveian! Yeah, I know you're waiting for that! Next episode: **No Action For You! **So you better get ready!


	8. No Action For You!

Absolute Power

Mission: 8

No action for you!

Our four heroes are in the living room of Draco's Raven corps. Kit and Allenby are sprawled out on the furniture, Aveian is leaning against the wall, and Draco just walked in from the control room with is down the hall a ways.

Aveian: So where are we goin' next, Prince?

Draco: How would I know, I only brought you three along because you know where to go, and the fact I don't know if I can defeat his entire army on my own!

Aveian: In that case, we should go to China, we have a powerful ally there and its on the way to Domon's base in Japan.

Draco: Then China is where we will head.

Kit: Ally? Oh, yeah, that ally!

Allenby: China? Can't be!

* * *

Sora: Welcome back, leader!

Sora is standing in The Man's office, The man walks in looking very unhappy.

Sora: So, how is the, uh, debt paying going? (Sora struggles not to bust out laughing)

The man: I can still taste her foul kiss! (Spits furiously) That damn fox will pay! Oh, and that little Prince, (chuckles evilly) if he thinks what happened to his family was bad, he'll hate what I have in store for him!

Sora: (Thinking) talk all you want, I just wish I could get a tape of Natasha's Torture sessions! I know it'd be so funny!

The man: Sora!

Sora: (startled) Yes sir?

The man: Its time for you to do your thing again; prove your worth to our organization!

Sora: Yes sir! I understand!

The man: Good, I'll make them pay for doing this to me!

* * *

Back at Kit's base, Foxxy enters the hangar to meet up with Sylven, whos already on the lift, waiting for her.

Foxxy: So, what do we work on today?

Sylven: Today we're gonna work on the controls, I figure we should work on them before we start installing the weapons.

Foxxy: Sounds fun! Of course everything is fun with you!

Sylven: (Very cold) Don't even think about it, now let's get to work.

Foxxy: O… Okay. (Thinking) Geez, what did I say?

Foxxy runs up and onto the lift, Sylven takes it up to the cockpit.

* * *

We see an old abandoned shack.

Soldier: Marane Alrock! We know you're in there so come out without a fight and makes this easier for yourself.

Marane: (inside, sitting on the floor Indian style, looking down) picking on a defenseless old man, you fools never would have tried this if I still had Sarin.

Boom, the door goes flying open. Marane stands up with his hands up in surrender.

Marane: So, who are you boys with, Negeta, or B.V.? (Chuckles) As if there's any difference.

Voice: (Reki) Neither, they're with me!

Marane: (being led out) So they send the Mercenary. To afraid to come on their own? It doesn't surprise me, the cowards.

Mercenary: Enough out of you old man!

Darkness.

* * *

Draco is in the control room, layed back in his chair. Kit walks in.

Kit: Draco? Are you busy?

Draco: The ship is on auto-pilot, if you want to talk hurry up, I'm trying to get some rest!

Kit: I'll come back.

Draco: (irritated) you've already woken me, you may as well say it now!

Kit: Wow, how could anyone say no to an invitation like that!

Kit walks in and sits down on a chair by Draco.

Kit: You said that B.V. and Negeta were working together, is that true?

Draco: Of course, what purpose would I have in deceiving you! I can't believe you haven't noticed yet!

Kit: I have friends back at the base in New York, what about them?

Draco: B.V. doesn't know that you're onto them, and they're not going to compromise that until the optimum time, then they'll strike. I suggest telling them to watch their backs, because that's probably where they'll strike first.

Kit: Why are you telling me this? I know you don't like me?

Draco looks him dead in the eyes.

Draco: Get this straight, you're friends are Negeta's enemies, therefore they are my allies! And I will not allow my allies to be killed and jeopardize my mission!

Kit: Man, you're cold!

Draco: Call me whatever you want, just make sure that you and you're friends don't die before you fulfill your purpose!

Kit: Thanks.

Kit walks out.

Draco: (Lies back again) Idiot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit walks back into the living room. Allenby and Aveian are chilling out there. Aveian smoking in a recliner while Allenby is sitting up against the arm of an love seat, Kit sits down as she pulls her legs in.

Kit: Hey guys!

Aveian: You were worried about Foxxy and Sylven.

Kit: Huh?

Aveian: You were worried about them so you asked Draco what to do.

Allenby: Is that right Kit?

Kit: Yeah, man you're getting good Aveian.

Allenby: (jumps on him and hugs him) Oh, that's so sweet!

Kit: (unfazed, looking down worried) I know, I'm really worried, I hope they're all right.

Allenby lets go of him and sits back shocked.

Allenby: Wow! You must be really concerned! You didn't even flinch!

Kit looks over at her, shuts his eyes and smiles weakly.

Kit: Sorry, I'm just really upset. I really appreciated that, thank you.

Aveian: Chill out, (Kit looks towards him) Foxxy can take care of herself, and Chibitie and Sylven are there, they won't let her get hurt. I'm the old one, let me worry, you just get glomped and hugged on by your girlfriend and just enjoy life.

Kit and Allenby blush and look away.

Kit: Thank you Aveian!

Aveian: Why don't you two go into the hangar and work on the Suits together, they need re-supplying, and I know you've got the skills.

Kit: So, (looks at Allenby) you wanna do it?

Allenby: Sure! (Looks at him at seductively) But are you sure you really wanna be all alone with me in a hangar, you don't know what I might do to you!

Kit: (impish grin) I think I can manage!

Allenby: (Giggles, still speaking seductively) Good, lets go.

Allenby grabs Kit's hand and pulls him away with her, to Kit's overwhelming joy.

Aveian: I have to try that sometime.

Aveian smiles then lays back and sinks deep into thought.

* * *

Foxxy: Hey, Sylven, I've never seen a system like this, how would I put it in?

Foxxy is inside the cockpit, working on the Controls while Sylven supervises.

Sylven: I thought you said you knew about these things.

Foxxy: I do, probably not as much as you but I do!

Sylven: If you knew less than me why did you offer to help?

Foxxy: Duh, so could spend time with you!

Sylven: Foxxy, don't say things like that.

Foxxy: (surprised, unsure) Okay, whatever you want but, still what about this system?

Sylven: It's a new system, developed by B.V., they tested it on three other subjects at a different base.

Foxxy: Well, I'm sure I'll how figure out how to put it in. You know I'd do anything for you Sylven.

Sylven: Please, stop saying things like that.

Foxxy: (lifting wires and examining them) Its just a little harmless flirting! What, am I too much for you to handle! (Winks and strikes a pose looking all cute)

Sylven: Please, just stop it.

Foxxy: Allllriiight, you're weird you know that? (Goes back to connecting wires)

Sylven: Call me what you want, but if you really want to help me, help me complete this so I can defeat you're brother.

Foxxy: You bet. (She shuts her eyes, giggles and smiles brightly, thinking) Sorry Kit, but he's just so much cuter!

* * *

Kit and Allenby enter the hanger; Allenby shuts the door behind her.

Allenby: (still speaking seductively) So Kit, we're all alone. Do you have anything in mind you want to do?

Kit: (walking past her, waving his hand over his back) Come on Allenby, I know you'd never come on to me like that!

Allenby: You wanna bet.

Allenby grabs his other hand and yanks him around to behind her then, places her hands on his shoulders and shoves him back pinning him against the wall. She hovers her face right in front of his, her chest pressed against his.

Allenby: Just think of me as a Genie, whatever you want I'll give you, still sure I won't try anything!

Kit: (unfazed) Yep.

Allenby: (returns to normal) Damn!

Allenby gets off him.

Allenby: And I really thought I could get you too.

Kit: Sorry, just know you too well, maybe you should have tried that on our first date.

Allenby: You're really good.

Kit: Believe me, if I thought you were serious we wouldn't be talking right now!

Allenby: (giggles) I like you.

Kit: I like you too! But lets get to work, or else it'll just look like we're tryin to get some alone with each other time!

Allenby: Yeah, and that would ruin all my secret plans for you!

The two of them start off towards the lift.

Kit: Don't tempt me!

Allenby: What if I do!

Kit: (starts the lift up) I'll make you regret it!

Allenby: I'd like to see you try!

Kit: No, you don't.

They two of them enter Drake's cockpit.

The two of them start to laugh.

Kit: Look at this place!

Allenby: Man, Draco must be REALLY bad with machines.

Kit: I think a puppy could do a better job.

Allenby: That'd be so cute to watch!

Kit: I know! But, WE have to fix it!

Allenby: Well, we're already in here so, lets see if the controls work. Allenby, you stand in the Mobile Trace area, I'll watch the controls.

Allenby: (smiles and moves into position) Alrighty!

The Trace suit slides onto Allenby, of course the close, clingy material catches Kit's attention.

Allenby: So, how's it look?

Kit: (staring at her in amazement) Good. (Shakes his head) I mean, the system seems to be having some problems; it looks like its running at 75 capacity.

Allenby: What do you mean… (Looks down at her outfit) Oooooh, so you like this look huh? Hmm, I'll have to remember that! Wait, did you say "75 capacity!"  
(Kit nods his head) HOLY SHIT!

Allenby quick, covers her mouth, Kit looks shocked then smiles mischievously.

Kit: I believe I just got you to scream out "holy shit" I didn't know you had it in you.

Allenby: (lowering hands, blushing) Neither did I!

Kit: Yeah, I'm surprised too. He did all that at 75. I'm sure glad he's on our side!

Allenby: Imagine what he'll be able to do once we upgrade it!

Kit: Domon won't stand a chance.

Allenby: He doesn't already. No one can defeat you Kit, I'm sure that even if Draco hadn't come around you'd have won!

Kit: Thank you, Allenby. I'm glad you trust me so much! But, I'm not so sure.

Allenby: Well, She puts her hand over his; he turns to look at her and their eyes meet

Allenby: I do! Even if you don't, and I'll never stop.

Kit: Thank you. (Allenby takes her hand off of his) Now, let me show you how much you can trust in me as a mechanic.

Allenby: I can't wait to see!

The two of them laugh a little and back to work.

* * *

Sylven and Foxxy finish their work in the Gundam's cockpit.

Sylven: We have the core controls set up, I think we should work on mounting the weapons.

Foxxy: (Very enthusiastic) Okay! I'm so much better at body work! I'll show you how good I am.

Sylven: You don't have to try and prove yourself to me; I can see that you are useful.

Foxxy: (Contently and sweetly) That's all I needed to hear.

Sylven: Stop talking like that.

Foxxy: (pouting) Big meanie!

* * *

Kit is sitting in the kitchen; Aveian walks by, carrying a black jacket over his shoulder, going down the stairs to the exit.

Kit: Goin' somewhere, Commander?

Aveian: (looks up towards him) I'm goin'… out.

Kit: You're going to a club to try to find a woman.

Aveian: (turns back away and sighs) I really hate you sometimes. (Walks out)

Kit: So, my love-sickness is infecting my friends. I wonder if Sylven… Nah! That would be impossible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man: (Watching Aveian on screen) Yes, I knew he'd fall into my trap. Now its all up to our talented little spy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian enters a bar. He looks around and sees three sleaze-bags walk towards a black haired girl.

Sleaze 1: Hey there hunnie, what's up.

Girl: (looking up from her drink) Obviously not your IQ.

Sleaze 3: Wow, a real hell cat, I like 'em feisty!

Girl: Too bad for you I like mine handsome and prone to bathing.

Sleaze 2: Hey bitch, you better watch that pretty little mouth of yours, I don't wanna have to mess it up!

Girl: Don't worry, (back fists one in the stomach) YOU WON'T!

One falls. The other two pull knives.

Sleazes: You bitch!

She jumps up and pulls out a black hand gun. She fires a shot into each of their thighs while rolling through the air in bullet time. She lands on a hand, the toes of one foot with the other extended behind her while putting her gun back in its holster. She stands up.

Girl: That was…

The last sleaze gets back up behind her.

Sleaze: You're dead now.

The girl turns around slowly.

Girl: Oh, no!

Gunshot, the sleaze falls over clutching his crotch.

Girl: (looking around) Huh?

Aveian walks towards her, gun smoking.

Aveian: Don't worry, his pelvis is shattered, he'll live.

Girl: I bet he'll wish he didn't.

She smiles warmly, and Aveian actually smiles back.

Aveian: The name's Aveian Wind.

Girl: Sora Nushi.

Profile:

Sora Nushi

Height: 5 foot 6.

Voice: (Sango, InuYasha)

Body: Medium sized breasts, tight stomach, butt, and thighs. She's very curvy and all natural. Plastic was made for toys. With red nail polish on her shortish nails.

Clothes: Black leather jacket with matching black skin tight shorts/skirt/pants, depending on the weather and black feminine ankle boots. She has a white low-cut T-Shirt with a white-winged red heart with a halo over the chest, the wings inlayed with glitter.

Face: Crimson red-brown eyes with red glossy Lipstick and darker red eye shadow. Her black hair is shiny and shines violet. Its cut short, bottom of the eyes bowl cut with longer hair in the back, about to the middle of her neck (Nartarl from Gundam SEED) .

Personality: Sora is pure sex. Its all she cares about its all she thinks about. She isn't easy, her standards are high, but if she likes you, she loves you, all night. She's a trained spy and is very good with her standard military side arm. She know how to make love and war and has no problem with either.

Sora: (thinking) This is the guy, man he's hot, damn it Sora, stay on track! (Out loud) So (starts moving towards him) that was a nice shot, such a nice shot, (walks right to him and embraces him, running her finger across his chest) I think you deserve to talk home the grand prize.

Aveian: And to think. I never was good at carnival games.

Sora tip toes up and kisses him on the cheek.

Sora: (eyes half shut, speaking seductively) Well, you won me on your first try.

* * *

Aveian re-enters the ship with Sora, kiss on his cheek. They walk past Kit in the front room.

Kit: Do I know her?

Sora: Say there cutie, why don't we go into your room so I can finish what I started with your face, and maybe if you're lucky…

Aveian: (with a hint of happiness) I like that plan! I think I wanna see it in action!

Sora: Oooh, I like a man of action!

The two of them enter Aveian's room, we here sounds of smooching and pleasure from the room.

Draco walks into the front room.

Draco: What's that sound?

Kit: Aveian has a girlfriend.

Draco: Not possible!

Kit: Why would I lie, I'm the player and do you see me getting some? So why would I lie and make myself look worse?

Draco: I never figured Aveian to be a weakling like you!

Kit: I resent that!

Draco: Well, either way I've come to see I'm the only sane person on this ship.

Kit: I'd love to sit and chat with you, but me and my weakness have to go out on the town together.

Allenby walks in.

Allenby: Kit, you ready?

Kit: I was born ready for you!

Allenby: (giggles) That's just what I wanted to hear!

Kit: Good.

The two of them walk off together chatting merrily.

Draco: Damned fools!

* * *

Kit and Allenby walk up to a restaurant called "The Red Dragon."

Kit: This is the place.

The two of them enter; a white waiter in a suit with an afro greets them.

Waiter: Welcome to The Red Dragon. Smoking or non?

Kit: Non.

Waiter: Right this way.

The waiter leads them to a table with a booth on one side and chairs on the other. When the get there Kit stops to see where Allenby's going to sit, then he looks and sees she's doing the same thing. They both laugh nervously, Kit takes the booth, after he pulls Allenby's chair out for her.

Allenby: (a little shy) Thanks.

Kit: (flopping down on the booth) No prob. I always treat a lady right.

Allenby: Aren't you the same guy that was beating down nuns a few weeks ago?

Kit: I said "ladies" not people that just happen to have vaginas.

Allenby: Kit!

Kit: Sorry.

Allenby: How could you say those demons have vaginas!

Kit: Whoa, don't try blamin' that kind of evil on my side of the anatomy!

They both laugh, the waiter returns.

Waiter: Are you ready to order?

Kit: Yeah, I'll have the Spiked Spare Ribs!

Allenby: and I'm havin the Vicious Veal!

Waiter: How do you want it?

Allenby: Rare!

Waiter: All right, and to drink?

Allenby: Blow Cola.

Kit: Sake and Vodka.

Waiter: Are you over 21?

Kit: Do you have life-insurance?

Waiter: I'll bring the drinks.

Kit: Thank you.

Allenby: You sure know how to sweet talk people! (Giggles)

Kit: You just have to know how to do it.

Allenby: I see, is that why I find you so irresistible!

Kit: (blushing, shy) I guess. I don't know…

Allenby: Yep, that's it all right. (Kit blushes deeper and turns away) Your just so cute with how you act when you talk.

Kit: Please.

Allenby: It's true; you're so cute I can never resist you.

Kit: Stop, you're makin me blush!

Allenby: I'm just telling the truth, and acting like that is just what I'm talking about, you act like Mr. Playboy, but all it takes are some sweet words and you melt right into my hands.

Kit: You're the same way; I love how you make me act like this, it's what I love about you the most! I love how you have me by a short leash, how you can leave me blushing and vulnerable with just a few words, you have the key to my heart, and I like it: its so endearing.

Allenby blushes very deep and looks down into her lap.

Allenby: Tha… Thanks Kit.

Kit: I think we're both getting carried away.

Allenby: Yeah.

Kit: But my heart is still racing.

Allenby: Mine too.

The both look towards each other, faces smiling nervously.

Their drinks arrive, both snatch them and chug them down, slamming the classes down on the table.

The waiter brings them another round and the do the same.

Kit: (refreshed) Aaaaah, that was good.

Allenby: Yeah. (Wipes lips with her wrist)

Kit: What's the point of slamming down Blow?

Allenby: Caffeine can be just as relaxing as alcohol. We do you drink?

Kit: Because I like the taste, I've never got drunk, plus I'm Irish, it's in my blood.

Allenby: don't pull the genetics crap on me, I'm Swedish and you don't see me clogg dancing and eating meat-balls.

Kit: True, maybe its just to feel strong, I don't question myself much.

Allenby: Fair enough, you are pretty easy going so I can see you saying that, I'm the same way, so it's good to meet someone like me!

Kit: Yeah! We're destined to be together!

They both laugh, and then stop dead and look away embarrassed again.

Waiter: Here's your food.

The waiter sets their food down and walks off.

Kit: (regaining composure) Lets dig in!

Allenby: Yeah, lets!

Allenby slices off a piece of her Veal, Kit tears off a rib and they both chow into their meats. Their faces show great disgust.

Allenby: This is way Well Done!

Kit: Yeah and my ribs taste like charcoal, and the meat is like leather! WAITER!

Waiter: Is everything alright?

Kit: No my ribs taste like a boot you pulled out of an incinerator!

Allenby: And my Veal is over cooked.

Waiter: sorry, you can take that up with the Head Chef if you like.

Kit: Yeah, bring him out here.

Waiter: Chef could you come out here!

Familiar voice: Yeah, just a sec!

A Chinese boy comes out, a plate of rice on his head, a bowl of soup in his right hand, some noodles in his right, and flipping an omelet hacky-sack style in a pan with his right foot.

Allenby: Sai! Sai! It is you!

Sai: Sis!

Sai almost drops his food but he catches the omelet and rice in his hands.

Allenby: Sis? I thought Rain was Sis!

Sai: Rain's not right now, so you're Sis!

Allenby: Then can Kit (points to Kit) be Bro?

Sai: Sure! I'm hiding from Domon right now so I won't be callin him Bro! But down to business, why am I out here.

Kit: Food sucks.

Sai: Well, I can't have that.

Sai looks back at the kitchen.

Sai: Hey, who cooked this.

Two chefs walk out.

Sai: Ralph, Duberry. You guys made this?

Ralph: I did all the work, but Duberry helped!

Sai: What is wrong with you! This stuff sucks!

Ralph: Well like I said I tried to stop them, it was all Michael and Andrew's faults they didn't…

Sai: Ralph, hand me your jacket, you're leaving The Red Dragon.

A white haired man and a blonde haired woman escort Ralph out.

Sai: Sorry about that. So you want me to have them make new ones?

Kit: Nah, hey Sai, you wouldn't be operative "Dragon." Would you?

Sai: How'd you know that?

Kit: I'm "Black Fox."

Sai: Well in that case we'll meet up after the restaurant shuts down.

Kit: Cool, well in that case I think I will take my order.

Allenby: Me too!

Sai: Alright, I'll get right on it!

* * *

Sai, back in his street clothes, a black sleeveless T, pants, and boots, with matching black sunglasses. He carries his chef clothes over his back in a sack, approaches Kit and Allenby's table, both of them playing GUP's (Game Unit Portable).

Sai: Well, I'm done, how was the food?

Kit and Allenby shout happily the praises of his food.

Sai: That's good.

* * *

the three of them enter Draco's Raven Corps. The enter the living room and see Draco looking quite distressed.

Kit: What's with the look?

Draco: They never stopped; they've been at it since you left.

Kit: No way, I mean I have stamina, but even I can't…

Draco: Don't believe me ask them.

Kit: Never mind.

Sai: (yawns) Man, its late, I can't believe your ship was so far away. How about we pick this up in the morning?

Kit: Sounds good, you can take any room you like, there's a million of them.

Draco: Hey, this is my ship, don't go around actin like you own everything!

Kit: Fine, is there any particular room you want him to take?

Draco: No, but its my place to say where he can and can't go!

Kit: You're right, I apologize, now I'm goin' to sleep.

Draco: I'll take the ship up and then I will too.

Kit. Allenby and Sai walk off and go to their rooms; Kit's and Allenby's are connected through a bathroom, Sai uses on across the hall.

Draco goes into the control room and starts the engines then goes to bed in the master bedroom, which is far from the others.

* * *

Sora is sitting over a sleeping Aveian, he is wearing a black jacket he took with him, open with kisses all over his body and a major sign of his enjoyment in his southern region.

Sora: (thinking) finally he's asleep, all that work wore me out. I'm gonna die of starvation if I don't eat something! But I must admit it was fun!

Sora leaves Aveian's room and goes into the kitchen, she rifles through the fridge until she pulls out some meat slices and beer. She makes a sandwich and sits down at the table to eat and drink.

Sora: (finishing her meal, thinking while she gets ready) Well, its mission time, I can't put it off anymore.

Sora pulls out a transmitter.

Sora: Zeru, do you hear me?

The man: (fuzzy picture on a little screen) I'm here, and please don't use my name.

Sora: I'm beginning the mission.

Zeru: Very good Sora, I'm proud of you!

Sora: I have to go now.

Zeru: Good luck, my little spy girl!

Sora: Good-bye! (Slams the transmitter shut)

Sora draws her weapon and goes into Aveian's room.

Sora: (thinking) Sorry, but business is business! Don't take it personal!

Sora aims her weapon at Aveian's head.

Sora: Good-bye.

No sound what so ever, Sora clenches her weapon her finger twitches, but she doesn't fire, she looks at Aveian; laying there, covered in her lipstick, passed out from her love.

Sora: I'll kill the others first, I'll save him for last. (She walks out)

* * *

Sora enters Kit's room.

Sora: This'll be fun, say bye-bye fox boy!

Sora aims her weapon than,

BANG, SHIIING!

Sora: (out loud) What the…

Kit stands behind her, Kodachi drawn; Sora's pistol lies on the ground.

Kit: Did you really think I wouldn't notice?

Sora: So you recognized me.

Click.

Aveian: (behind her, washed up, gun pointed at her head) We both did.

Sheenk.

Draco: (enters from the left) And I never trusted you from the start.

Another door opens.

Allenby: And I can't let you kill Kit before I'm done with him.

Kit: So, (re-setting sword) it looks like its all over for you, MISS SPY GIRL!

Kit gets ready to strike her down, but he feels a tap on the back of his head and stops.

Aveian: Don't even think about it!

Kit: What, what the hell are you thinking!

Sora: What's going on!

Draco: Idiot get in my way and I'll kill you too!

Aveian: No one moves!

Sora: Why are you doing this!

Aveian: Because I think I love you. I know what you were assigned to do, you were supposed to kill me, but you didn't so I know you feel the same way.

Kit: She's the enemy!

Aveian: Don't pull that shit with me! Now Sora either join us or leave now!

Sora: stop doing this!

Aveian: Choose now!

Draco: She's NOT going to stay on my ship!

Sora: (clenches fists pissed) Don't worry I'm leaving!

Sora takes off down the hall then stops, frustrated she throws her fists down in anger.

Sora: They're all so stupid!

Sora bursts back into the room.

Sora: Listen up cause I don't know why I'm doing this! Zeru, Domon, his forces, and B.V. are comin here to kill all of you. I suggest running now!

Sora takes off again before anyone has a chance to react. Aveian runs out into the hall, but she's already gone.

Aveian: Damn it.

Aveian walks defeated into the room again.

Kit: So what do we do!

Draco: I don't trust her; this could all be a trap!

The ships alarms go off, and then the whole ship rocks and vibrates. Just then Sora arrives back on the enemy ship.

Sora: (thinking) I was too late! Wait! What am I saying? They're getting what they deserve!

The man: (in the control room commanding his troops) Now my men! Make them pay! MX troops show them what it feels like to be on the receiving end of those Beam Rifles!

Fleets of MX's and Strike daggers land. The daggers armed with Bull pup machine guns. They open fire, streams machine gun bullets moving like whip towards the Raven Corps. MX pilots focus their scopes and take shots at the ship. The beams shatter on the anti-beam coating, the bullets punch little holes of weakness in the hull that the MX's fire into them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: Lets get the hell out of here!

Draco: Yeah, but first lets leave them some presents!

Multiple anti-mobile suit and anti-ship missiles fly towards the enemy troops. Some of them hit the enemy's ship, damaging the main boosters.

Kit: Floor it!

The Raven Corps. Takes off at high speed, the enemy suits continue firing as it disappears into the horizon.

The man: Follow them!

Pilot: We can't, the main thruster is damaged, we're lucky to stay air borne!

The man: Damn you Fox!

* * *

(Ending music)

Kit: (on phone to his base) Sylven, if you get this BV is attacking us, they'll probably go after the base, I don't know who's side you're on, I hope its mine. Please even if you want me dead protect Foxxy. Because if she dies, I don't know what I'll do and I'll never forgive you!

Sylven stands a few feet from the phone.

Sylven: Don't worry Kit, I'll make sure that doesn't happen, this base will not fall, and you better not either because I want to be the one who defeats you.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw star next episode music)

Foxxy: No one can fight back when struck down by Cupid's arrow. Love cannot be concurred and we all fall victim to its sweet, irresistible, all encompassing embrace. Well its time for Kit and Allenby to finally lose big time, I know the plot has been as see through as water up until now, but prepare for it to get clearer! Next episode: **Breaking The Fourth Wall! **You better get ready!


	9. Breaking The Fourth Wall

**Absolute Power**

**Mission: 9**

**Breaking The Fourth Wall**

Warning This chapter may be offensive to homosexuals and homosexual sympathizers.

Kit: Why the hell are we in Greece! We were just in China! We're trying to get to Japan! Greece is in the opposite way as Japan!

Aveian: It's because the author wanted character development in this chapter so he opted to go for story over logic.

Kit: That sucks!

Voice: What was that?

Kit: Huh? Who the hell was that!

Voice: It is I! You're creator! The Great Fox Boy!

Kit: So you're the miserable prick that writes this half-assed shit?

TGFB: How dare you speak to me like that! I made you!

Kit: Yeah, and you live vicariously through me too!

TGFB: I swear if you don't show me some respect I'll end it here!

Kit: I'm sure everyone on would love if you did.

TGFB: Shut up.

Kit: (shrugs and sighs) Fine, what do you want out of me?

TGFB: Stop questioning the story line.

Kit: Fine. Man are you stuck up!

TGFB: Good. That's all I wanted.

Kit: Alright now where were we?

Aveian: We're in Greece; we may as well look around.

Kit: I guess you're right, not like we have much else to do.

Draco descends the stairs with a piece of paper in hand. He catches up to Kit and matches his pace. Aveian is walking ahead of them.

Draco: Does he seem different to you?

Kit: Its because he's in love, love is a beautiful and powerful thing, (shudders) even if it is with Sora.

Draco: I had no idea he was as weak as you.

Kit: Why are you such a hater? It's because no one wants ya huh?

Draco: Are you kidding? I'm a Prince, all the women want me, but they're all just gold diggers, all they care about is becoming a princess and getting my money.

Kit: That does kinda suck; girls just want to rent lip space (points to himself) on this face.

Draco: Besides, love only makes you weak!

Draco starts to walk ahead, Kit speeds up to catch him.

Kit: Tell ya what; since I'm so popular and no one knows you here I'll get you a date.

Draco: You loveable. You're an idiot.

Kit: Oh yeah, I'm irresistible to the fairer sex, so what do you say?

Voice: (lisping) Hi there big boy!

* * *

Sylven is up on the cat walk, looking down on his men.

Sylven: My men, Black Vulpine has turned its back on us! It has joined our former leader's radical group! Zeru and his men are coming here now! We must protect our Base! We must protect our lives! But most of all, (he brings Foxxy forward from the shadows behind him) we must protect our future! And we must be ready to die for this! So men, are you with me?

The crowd below erupts with a fury of agreement.

Sylven: Then we must get ready. They'll come soon.

Sylven starts to walk off, Foxxy grabs his arm. He turns around and Foxxy stares up, their eyes meet.

Foxxy: Sylven… Thank you.

Sylven: Your welcome, now we have to get to work, my Gundam isn't ready yet.

The two of them walk off and enter the hangar. Foxxy enters the cockpit on the lift and looks at the specs.

Foxxy: The only Weapons on here are the Machine guns mounted on in the wrists, the duel Beam Sabers on the back and the head Vulcans.

Sylven: That's why we're mounting these armor packs. They're going to push the performance in all levels beyond any weapon before.

Foxxy: Then why not just mount it as standard equipment?

Sylven: These weapons are very heavy; after they're out of ammunition and fuel they'll only be a hindrance, so I mount them like this so they can be jettisoned afterwards.

Foxxy: Wow, you're really smart.

Sylven: And you're an S class mechanic, that's why I'm trusting you with this high a level of work.

Foxxy: (Blushing) Thank… Thank you Sylven. I don't know what to say.

Sylven: Just say you'll make sure you do you're best and I'll be happy.

Foxxy: Then I'll do my best for sure!

Sylven: Good. Now let's show these fools mutiny will not be tolerated.

The two of them get back to work on their Suit.

* * *

Back in The Man's ship, it's flying with a small fleet of other carriers behind it.

The Man: These fools will never see us coming. We'll destroy their base and they'll crumble at our feet.

Natasha: And I'll get my new toys to play with!

The Man: I was planning on killing them, but that fate seems infinitely worse.

Natasha: Its true, I play very rough.

Sora: (thinking) Aveian isn't there, so I can fight without holding back. Sorry Aveian, but once your captured we can be together.

* * *

Voice: Hi there big boy!

Draco: who the hell are you!

Guy: Wow, you're sassy and a cutie! I could just eat you up, and maybe I will if you play your cards right…

Draco: What! I'm not gay!

Guy: Please with that hair, those pants, those boots and gloves, OOOH, that cape! And that cod piece, so kinky!

Draco: Shut up or I'll show you what its like to get poked with MY weapon.

Guy: Fine, come talk to me when you're out of the closet!

The guy walks off.

Kit snickers.

Draco: What's so funny?

Kit: Looks like you're as popular with men… (cracks up) as I am with women!

Kit burst out laughing. Then in a flash is covered with men hanging all over him stroking him.

Guy: (lispy) OOOh, your skin is so soft, and THAT HAIR! What do you use?

Kit: Get off, I'm not gay!

Guy: Sure, dressed like that you must be Bi!

Kit: (holds up wrists) Nope! I'm strait!

Guy: Well, we'll change that! Come here and give us all some sugar Cutie-Pie!

All the guys lunge forward and we hear loud smooching and pleasured groaning.

* * *

Foxxy: This Suit is gonna be so awesome!

Sylven: We'll see once these parts are mounted and we go into battle.

The Gundam looks like the Alex, minus the blue forearm armor, the machine gun barrels are hidden in the wrists and forearms, when the hand is bend forward the barrel slides out into firing position and slides back in when the hands are lifted.

The extra weapons consist of a chest piece shaped like the Sazabi with a mega particle cannon inside. For each arm is a long spike squared on the sides and dulled in the tip. The blade is electrified and the particles allow it to pierce suits. It also has back, waist, and shin armor with extra Vernias. It also extra shoulder armor for arm protection with a Sword Striker style Beam Boomerang mounted on each shoulder.

Sylven: Lets get these components mounted; we probably don't have much time.

BOOOMMMM!

Sylven: Shit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Man: We're here! Launch the MX's I want to destroy them with they're own weapons!

The cargo ships' hatches open and parachuting MX's darken the sky.

Inside the base the attack alarm rings.

Sylven: (over his shoulder) ACTIVATE THE ANTI-AIR DEFENSES! EMEADIATLY!

MX Pilot: (evil smirk) This is gonna be easy! Wait… What the hell, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Large machine guns rise out of the ground and begin firing up at the Suits, blowing the MX's clear out of the sky.

MX Pilot: Where'd these weapons come from?

Second Pilot: Who cares, they're dead any way.

Then large 9 missile blocks rise up, they fire they're missiles, which scatter everywhere up into the sky hitting Suits dead in the chest and out of the fight.

MX Pilot: Destroy those weapons!

The enemy MX's fire down on the turrets and missile pods. They start taking out the defense systems.

Sylven: ALL SNIPERS FIRE!

Several MX's fire upwards shooting right through the enemy Suits blowing them clean up. The remaining Suits start to land. The air-born ones begin taking out the gun turrets and missile pods. The Suits start to move towards the base.

Sylven: This is definitely not good!

* * *

Smooching and pleasured moaning ring out.

Guy: Wait, where's that sexy little Cutie-Pie!

Kit: (rising above them) Up here.

Kit lands behind the mass orgy with his hands in his pockets looking calm and untouched.

Kit: Who says white boys can't jump!

Guy: So sassy! You're really gonna get it now!

Kit: Shit. I say run!

Draco: A true knight never runs!

Kit: Fine then, you stay here and play with them, I'm sure they'll LOVE you!

Draco: Good point: let's retreat!

The two of them take off; the other guys aren't far behind.

Kit: Sorry, but I want my body intact for when I finally gain true love.

Kit drops crow's feet from out from his sleeves.

Draco: Were those crow's feet?

Kit: Yeah, Sharp metal spikes to the feet do tend to slow enemies down.

Draco: It's just unusual to find people using such old tools and techniques

Kit: Stick by me, this is only the beginning.

* * *

In Draco's ship, Aveian is laid back, contently relaxing. Allenby is in the front room with him, waiting for Kit.

Allenby: Why are you so happy?

Aveian: Same reason you've been sitting here, staring at that door sweating for 3 hours.

Allenby: Shut up!

Aveian: Admit it. You're completely in love with our little Fox Boy.

Allenby: I'm just worried about him, friends can worry!

Aveian: Just think of it this way, if Kit's dead, so is Draco, so it's not a complete loss.

Allenby: Not funny!

Aveian: He wouldn't die on you, he'd never hurt you like that; watch he'll come flying through that door any second.

The door flies open and Kit and Draco run in breathing hard. Aveian points to them, then to his head and back to Kit.

Allenby: (Getting up) I hate you.

Allenby runs over to Kit. She holds onto his shoulders as he catches his breath.

Allenby: (very worried) What happened? What's wrong?

Kit: So many gay guys: all wanted to love me.

Allenby: Draco (looks over at him) what happened!

Draco: Everything he said is true, it's horrible!

Allenby: Really? (Hugs Kit warmly) I'm sorry.

Kit: Its alright, I'm fine now.

Aveian: What do you expect? We're in Greece, the gayest place in space or Earth.

Kit: Still its creepy, lets just leave.

Aveian: We can't we still have business here.

Draco: Not with the damn fourth wall again!

Aveian: Not the fourth wall, just in this tense we have business, B.V. and Zeru are onto us, we have to hide out here. Plus Sai hasn't even had one line yet.

Draco: Fourth wall.

Aveian: It's true though.

Kit: But what are we supposed to do?

Aveian: Its simple, just use some sodomite repellant.

Kit: what are you saying?

Aveian: just go everywhere with Allenby, you too just clutch onto each other like your life preservers in the middle of the ocean.

Kit and Allenby blush and look at each others, then Aveian, then Draco, then each other again, then back to Aveian.

Kit: We, I can't do that!

Aveian: Why not, if you like each other it's a chance to be nice and close, and if it's plutonic it's just messing around, all shits and giggles.

Kit: No way man! Not gonna happen!

Aveian: Then stay locked up in here, what do I care?

Draco: What must I do to get them to leave me alone?

Aveian: Just a second.

Kit: Allenby, how do you feel?

Allenby: (regaining composure) I'm up for it if you are! It'll be fun!

Kit: Alright! I couldn't stay in here all day anyway!

Allenby: Then let's go!

The two of them, arms laced together, walk off for a fun night on the town.

Draco: They sure are gullible.

Aveian: Or brave.

Draco: Enough, what's this stupid plan of yours!

Aveian: Simple, but these on.

Aveian hands Draco a pair of chaps and a cape.

Draco: What the hell!

Aveian: These will get 'em off you.

Draco: (looking at them) Snake skin? This is the gayest thing I've ever seen!

Aveian: Yes, but its old gay, and gay people hate nothing more than old fashion.

Draco: That's true, but one question: why do you have snake skin chaps and a cape, especially in my size?

Aveian: For me to answer that I'd have to break the forth wall again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit and Allenby stroll down the street; many potential suitors of Kit flee away from them like he's got the plague.

Kit: Look at 'em run!

The two of them laugh.

Allenby: You'll have to take me with you everywhere I guess.

Kit: Not a problem.

Allenby: And you better pay for dinner or I'll leave you alone in the middle of this pride parade.

Kit: Believe me, if that's all it takes, I'll pay.

Allenby: In that case I'll pay.

Kit: Why?

Allenby: Cause you said you would, which means you deserve to not have to.

Kit: You're weird. That's why I like you so much.

Allenby: (laughs a little embarrassed) Me too.

Their eyes meet and the both smile warmly at each other and their cheeks turn a little pink. They continue walking as Greek men dive like stunt men to avoid them.

* * *

The enemy MX's start to land, taking out the defense systems, the whole base starts shaking, the ally Suits are getting pinned down.

Sylven: (Getting into a EVA style Plug suit) I can't wait any longer!

Foxxy: What are you doing?

Sylven: If I wait any longer this place will be destroyed.

Foxxy: Let me go too then!

Sylven: (getting fastened into the cockpit) Sorry, I can't do that.

Foxxy: Why?

Sylven: Because I'm fighting to protect you.

The cockpit door shuts and the Suit starts walking towards the hangar door.

The door opens, and Quick Sylver emerges.

Sylven: (sliding helmet face guard down) Lets see what you can do.

All the controls light up, the system bleeps and blips, cursors target enemy Suits and the Suit burst forward; Beam Saber drawn, towards them.

Sylven: (straining) EEEEERRRR, this is really intense.

Sylven jets strait towards an enemy MX.

MX pilot: (locking on) Bye-bye fly boy!

The MX fires, but Quick Sylver immediately, before the trigger is even pulled shoots off to the right. The beam passes through thin air.

MX pilot: Did I hit him, where'd he go?

Quick Sylver reapers streaking across the front of the MX cutting it down with the Beam Sword cleaving the Suit in two at the stomach, the blows and Quick Sylver keeps flying at just sub-sonic speed.

Inside the cockpit, Sylven is having trouble breathing, his chest is getting heavy, his loud cracking noises start ringing out.

Sylven: No! I can't pass out yet! I haven't seen its full potential yet!

Sylven lowers the left wrist, the machine gun barrel protrudes, Sylven opens fire on multiple airborne Suits, destroying them, then without notice jets almost strait up and cuts down another descending MX.

Sylven: (eyes darting behind face guard) So many enemies, I have to protect Foxxy and live on to defeat Kit, SO I CAN'T DIE HERE!

Sylven Whips his Gundam around firing the left wrist gun, raining pain down on the enemy Suits.

Sylven: You will die! Not me!

Quick Sylver blasts down towards the ground.

* * *

Draco, clad in his snake skin, enters a bar. He sits down at the bar tenders table. He knocks on the table and is surprised to see the bar tender is an attractive woman.

Draco: So, I'm guessin you're a dyke.

Bar Tender: And I'm guessing you're an alcoholic.

Draco: Actually, I don't hold liquor well.

Bar Tender: And I don't like girls, I'm actually kinda boy crazy. (laughs softly, covering her mouth)

Draco: Then why would you live in Greece?

Bar Tender: Why would you go into a bar.

Draco: I thought if there was one place I'd be safe it'd be in a bar. Not many gays that like the hard stuff. So, why are you here?

Bar Tender: I guess I'm waiting for prince charming; I'm waiting for him to take me and carry me away to his castle. (she holds out her hand) the name's Naomi.

Draco: (taking her hand) Prince Draco Spitfire.

Naomi: Are you hitting on me fair prince?

Draco: Don't be a fool!

Naomi: Then why are you still holding my hand?

The two of them look at each other, their eyes meet and…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit and Allenby enter a restaurant, the waiter reluctantly shows the to their seats. When he turns to walk away they notice something.

Allenby: He wearing…

Kit: Ass-less chaps? I think so.

Allenby: That's great.

Allenby goes to sit, but Kit puts his arm out to stop her, he walks around and pulls her chair out for her. Then motions for her to sit down, she sits down and Kit goes to walk around but Allenby grabs his jacket and pulls him down into the chair next to her. She puts her arm around his shoulder and pulls him close to her.

Allenby: Oh no you don't, you're staying right here! I may not know what I feel about you, but I'm not letting you get molested. You're always here for me, just let me protect you for once.

Kit: What brought this on?

Allenby: I don't know but right now I just want to be close to you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guy: I love you Philocetese!

Philocetese: I love you Homunculus!

In the corner a woman lays on the bar tenders table, she glows pink and no one seems to notice her.

Woman: (quickly and flatly) I Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, bestow upon you my blessings, blows a loud kiss, two hearts float towards the lovers) may your love be prosperous and eternal.

The two hearts hit them and the immediately kiss passionately and hold each other.

Aphrodite: Oh, how far I, the Goddess of love have fallen, where did I go wrong for this to happen? Wait, I sense something, 3 straight couples. One is in this room, one is in a bar not far from here, and the other is split, but the man is very close to here. I'll have to make sure these work out!

She disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi and Draco's eyes meet. Behind them Aphrodite enters.

Aphrodite: (smiling wide, speaking very seductively) ) I Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, bestow upon you my blessings, (blows a kiss) may your love be prosperous and eternal!

Draco and Naomi launch into a long steam kiss; they moan with pleasure and Naomi grabs Draco and pulls him behind the bar.

Aphrodite: That's right, no one can resist my spell of love, the t6wo of you will be bound together by fate forever on, and there's nothing you can do about it, now, mister lonely is next!

* * *

Sylven: Everything, I can see everything!

Quick Sylver blasts up and takes out an entire carrier.

Sora: (in Zeru's ship) I have to get out there; before it's too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aphrodite appears behind Aveian and snaps her fingers. Aveian gets up and calls Sora.

Sora is about to enter her Suit.

Sora: Gundam Pilot, prepare to pay! 13th MS Team launch, I'll back you up in my… (Phone rings) Huh, (picks up) Aveian?

Aveian: Hey Sora.

Sora: What are you doing? I could get killed if they find out.

Aveian: I'm sorry, I just had to talk to you; I had a feeling.

Sora: A feeling, (she ship rocks, Sora looks to see the whole 13th Team has been destroyed at once)

Aveian: Sora? Are you still there?

Sora: (touched, almost crying) Aveian thank you! (Burst out crying, falls to her knees) Aveian! I love you so much.

Aveian: (lets out a little laugh) I love you too Sora, now stop crying, whatever happens know you'll be alright because we're together.

Sora: I know. Shit!

Aveian: What's wrong?

Sora: I gotta go! (Hangs up)

Aveian hangs up the phone and sits back down.

Aphrodite hovers behind him.

Aphrodite: That's right, fall even deeper into my spell, now that you have succumb to it, you can never escape its all enveloping love. You two are forever bound together by the chains of love, never to be parted again, weather you want to be or not! Now, the final set of victims, or lovers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby holds Kit to her; he rests his head on her shoulder.

Aphrodite appears.

Aphrodite: Too easy, now fall into my trap! (she blows a much bigger, much longer, much louder kiss) you will be irresistibly drawn to each other, never to be able to get away.

The hearts approach them, they hit…

Aphrodite: Yes!

Then they bounce off and pop.

Aphrodite: What!

Kit: You are really comfy Allie!

Allenby: Thanks, you're nice and warm. I like this.

Kit: You are such a good friend, I'm glad we can be close like this, and not uncomfortable.

Allenby: (pointing, with a little smile) You're blushing a little!

Kit: (smiling and pointing back) You too!

Allenby: Its alright, I'm just glad to be close like this.

Aphrodite: They are madly in love! How can they resist each other even now? Wait, impossible! Their friendship, could it really be that strong… as to hold these powers back? It is! I know now what I must do!

Aphrodite disappears.

Allenby: See, don't you fee safer like this.

Kit: (adjusting his face, rubbing his cheek on her shoulder) Yeah, I like safety a lot!

Allenby: I can tell, and I like protecting you too. It feels really good!

The two of them stay like that, Allenby clinging to Kit for the whole dinner. A few of the braver Greeks approach Kit, but Allenby just looks at them and they hiss and shrink away. While they're eating the two of them look very happy, they speak quietly and blush a lot. When they're done the two of them walk out, with their arms around each other's waists. Looking very happy, laughing and talking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian is lying happily on the couch. Kit and Allenby enter.

Allenby: Wow Aveian, you sure look happy!

Aveian: I could say the same of you two.

The two of them look at each other, notice their wide smiles, and arm positions and quickly break lose and blush.

Aveian: You two are so hopeless.

Kit: Move!

Kit tries to pull him off the couch.

Aveian: What the hell?

Kit: Its "Turn Based time!"

Aveian: Fine. I don't need to watch that crap.

Aveian walks out and Kit flops down with his arms up on the top of the couch. Allenby sits down on the seat right next to Kit, so close she rubs against him on the way down. Kit's arm falls off the top and onto her shoulder. Kit is shocked and blushes pulling his arm away.

Allenby: (holding his fingers) Leave it. Please?

Kit: (sighs) Fine. What ever you want, I don't care anyway.

The opening theme starts playing and Allenby scooches closer to Kit. The two of them laugh the whole time, and they smile too, but for a different reason.

Kit: I love having someone to watch this with!

Allenby: Me too!

The mood is really getting good. Romance is in the air when…

Sai flops down on the couch.

Sai: What's up Sis and Bro?

Kit: Hold on! Fox Boy what's up!

TGFB: Sai is in this chapter, and there's really no where else to put him.

Kit: But what about the cute romantic mood?

TGFB: Its so obvious! A little comedy can't hurt. AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL YOU ASSHOLE!

The portal to heaven shuts.

Kit: he sucks.

Sai: Let's just enjoy Duo!

* * *

Aphrodite stands before a large, sheet covered machine.

Aphrodite: I have failed all my people, and disgraced love, I must redeem myself. I must do this! For the future of love! I must make sure this mission does not fail!

* * *

(Duo:) And finally New Rule: The media is not responsible for your fucked up kid.

Face it, if you're kid is watching R-Rated movies, listening to explicit music, and playing violent video games, and he kills some one, its not the medias fault: its yours. Like people don't baby kids enough already, now we baby parents too? Just cause you fucked and a little you came out doesn't make you infallible. It makes you stupid! I'm a grown man with the right to have adult fun. So stupid parents, stop fucking up my fun and your kid's futures. Learn to be a parent, not a moron…

TV clicks off.

Kit: I'm ready for bed. How bout you Allie?

Allenby: Yeah.

The two of them walk off to bed together, Sai is asleep sitting Indian style on the couch.

Kit: See you tomorrow Allie!

Allenby: Good night!

Kit: Night!

* * *

Naomi, kissing Draco all over his face leads him to his feet by his hand.

Naomi: (between kisses) Lets… go… back to… my place… for… a little more… (extra big one on the lips) fun!

Draco: (kissing back) Sounds… good!

Naomi leads a love drunk Draco off to her apartment, where she forces him onto the bed, disrobes herself then him, and then… well guess.

* * *

Sora: Full retreat now!

All Zeru's ships start pulling back. Sylven finishes off those he can and then the Suit collapses to the ground.

Foxxy: SYLVEN!

Foxxy runs out to his Gundam. Opening the cockpit and holding Sylven, shaking him.

Foxxy: Sylven! Sylven! Say something please! (crying) Sylven please!

Sylven's hand softly grasps Foxxy's shoulder.

Sylven: I think I did it. I saw the whole world, I could see everything at once!

Foxxy: Sylven! (holds him tighter) please stop just come back to me!

She starts crying uncontrollably.

Then she feels a hand pet her up and down her back.

Sylven: Foxxy, please stop crying.

Foxxy: You're back. (squeezes him tighter knocking him down) I was so scared!

Sylven: (thinking) I can't do this anymore, I have to make sure this never happens again.

* * *

Zeru: This will be our most important mission, there will be no failure allowed!

Domon/George: Understood!

Argo: Argo understand!

Zeru: Good, move-out!

* * *

Its morning. Kit gets up in his undies and jacket.

Aveian: Morning, guess what?

Kit: Sora gave you crabs?

Aveian: Radar picked up a large signature.

Kit: Great. I'll get ready.

Allenby: I'm coming too!

Kit: Fine. It'll be fun!

Allenby: I know it's a chance to bond!

Kit's and Allenby's Gundams emerge from the ship. A pink Gundam approaches.

Aphrodite: I will do this right, it will be my final act. With this physical body I will do my greatest deed in all of my existence.

Aphrodite's Gundam is a pink curvy feminine figure with long blonde "hair" its armor is darker red with red boots and gloves.

Kit: you lookin for a fight lady?

Aphrodite: I am the Goddess of Love, and I will punish you for your mockery of love you live.

Kit: That's it!

Kit takes aim and fires the Hyper Beam Rifle. Aphrodite Gundam disappears then appears kicks Kit in the chest, sending his Suit flying back.

Allenby: You bitch!

Allenby swings the ribbon at her, Aphrodite moves out of the way and spin kicks Allenby in the head.

Kit: Damn it! This is gonna be tough.

Allenby: Oh well, I know can do this together!

Kit: Yeah, let's do it!

Allenby runs forward and swings her ribbon at her. Aphrodite dodges and Kit fires several beams at her, at the last moment Aphrodite dodges and the shots just graze her Suit.

Aphrodite: Very smooth! But you're gonna have to better if you want to beat me!

Kit drops the rifle and draws a Kodachi and him and him and Allenby rush forward.

Aphrodite: Lovely Sword!

Aphrodite pulls out a sword; the beam blade is made of stacked hearts. She easily deflects both their attacks.

Aphrodite: You two are so weak! You'll never defeat me!

Kit: Oh yeah?

Kit drives his shield forward, Aphrodite tries to dodge but the shield nicks her side.

Kit: Damn! I missed!

Allenby: Don't worry!

Aphrodite, having dodged has lost her stance, Allenby connects with a hard punch sending Aphrodite flying.

Kit: Think we got her?

* * *

Draco is making out with Naomi. Suddenly the whole place shakes. Draco looks outside, he sees George's Gundam outside.

Draco: (runs to his clothes and pulls out a communicator) Aveian!

Aveian: Yeah?

Draco: Send my Gundam here now!

Aveian: Okay, whatever.

George's Gundam releases its bits just as they're about to fire Drake Gundam slams into it. Draco jumps into it as slides by. Draco draws his sword and swings it towards George. George jumps back just in time to dodge it.

George: So the dragon knave got to his weapon in time.

Draco: Insolent cur! I will destroy you for your foolishness!

George: (swords switch on) Just try.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: I hope we got her.

Aphrodite: You didn't.

She shoots forward and drop kicks Kit sending him flying. She lands in front of Allenby.

Aphrodite: Now your turn!

Aphrodite goes to punch Allenby. But a glowing hand catches her arm.

Kit: Never touch her again!

Aphrodite: Both of you take this! Love Tap!

Aphrodite swings the arms Kit caught and touches Gundam's cockpit. She puts her other hand on Allenby's cockpit. Hearts float off the places she touches. Kit and Allenby's eyes go blank and the pass out into dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian: That's 2 of them. The third should be coming…

Loud rumbling.

Aveian: Better get into BlackStar.

Aveian walks off towards the hangar. Aveian boards BlackStar and meets Argo outside.

Argo: Argo have to fight funny Suit?

Aveian: This machine will be your death!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit is off in dreamland. Allenby's and his Suit a lying broken on the ground. Kit runs out of his and into Allenby's. Allenby lies, bleeding from the mouth lying in her Suit. Kit runs over to her body.

Kit: Allenby! (Crying, shaking her trying to wake her crying her over her) please wake up! Allenby! Please wake up!

Kit puts his cheek to her mouth, put he feels no breath.

Kit: Please wake up!

Wipes the blood off her lips and gives her mouth to mouth. He keeps trying to bring her breathe back.

Kit: Please wake up!

Allenby gasps and coughs up blood. Kit wraps his arms around her.

Kit: I'm so happy you're alive! I love you Allenby!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Allenby's dream…

Allenby's suit is violently thrown down. She hits the ground hard, as she sees Kit's Gundam take a direct hit to the cockpit.

Allenby: KIT NO!

Allenby starts crying, then the cockpit hatch opens, Kit stands there, eyes full of hope and love.

Allenby KIT!

Allenby tackles him and glomps him knocking him off the Gundam onto the ground.

Allenby: (squeezing kit) I love you, I love you, I love you…

Kit: (wheezing) Can't breathe…

Kit: Wait…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: Wait…

Both: They'd never say that! Not like that! This is all wrong!

At that moment both their Gundams come back to life, Kit's Gundam's glowing hand starts to crush her arm.

Aphrodite: no ones ever broke that spell! Fine! I'll pull out all the stops! Hand of Love!

With her flat hands pointed at their Gundams, she fires a pink beam at each of them blowing their Gundams back. Kit gets his shield up, it barely holds up. Suddenly he remembers and looks over.

Kit: Allenby! No!

He sees a beam intersecting it; it stops the beam from reaching Allenby.

Kit: Aveian!

Aveian: You need to take better care of your woman!

Kit: Like you're one to talk!

Aveian: True!

Argo: Stop ignoring Argo!

Argo brings a drill down like a sword!

Aveian: Fool, you're no match for me!

Aveian fires the left hand off, that flies with a long wire leading back to BlackStar's arm, the claw hits the drill, breaking the front part clear off. Aveian fires the right, hitting Gundam in the chest and driving him into the ground.

Aveian: Now Kit! Kill her!

Kit: Roger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rushes forward, he swings his sword, George blocks with both of his.

George: you think you're safe because you stopped my swords, but you forgot about my bits!

Draco laughs cocky.

George: What do you have to be so cocky about? You're about to die and you laugh.

Draco: Just because you stopped my sword, (raises buster shield) doesn't mean you've won!

George: Damn!

Draco fires the shield, George blasts back, and his bits block and Draco crushes them and shoots back to Drake Gundam's arm.

George: KNAVE! I only need to launch more!

Draco: (blasting towards George) I won't give you that chance!

Draco rushes forward and drives his sword into Cape Gundam's waist.

Draco: DIE!

* * *

Aveian: NOW!

Kit: Roger!

Kit rushes towards Aphrodite. She turns towards him.

Aphrodite: Don't you mortals ever learn?

Aphrodite catches him in the stomach with a kick. Kit chuckles.

Aphrodite: What? What's so funny?

Kit: This! (Jets forward) Fox Trick!

Kit drives his hand deep into Aphrodite Gundam's left chest.

Aphrodite: You bastard!

She blasts him back with a Love Beam.

Allenby: Oh Aphrodite? (Cupid's Arrow formed) Take this! Cupid's Arrow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco drives his sword into George's stomach, then drives him into a building, the sword pinning it into the building.

Draco: George, now its time for you to meet your cur fate!

Draco starts pounding on George's Gundam with his Suit's fists, he smashes all the sensors out of the head, he kicks both arms, crushing the forearms, making George drop his swords. Draco pounds the body denting and cracking the armor. The whole suit, broken and shattered, goes out: the eyes turn out and the body slumps. Draco slides down his Gundam's zip line. Naomi waits below.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screw Gundam hits the ground.

Argo: Take this!

Argo fires all the Screw Missiles.

Aveian: Moron!

The missiles come up towards him; he scans the air with the Particle Beam Gun scanning across the missiles destroying all them.

Aveian: You're so pathetic. You'll never defeat me with such mediocre skills.

Argo: YOU NO ALLOWED TO MOCK ARGO!

Argo fires the left Drill, Aveian catches it and throws it away.

Aveian: Now meet your fate weakling.

Aveian fires a barrage of missiles into Argo's Gundam. When the dust clears screw Gundam is broken apart, sparks are leaping off it, it can't move.

Aveian: Pathetic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Love Beam hits Kit's Gundam in the left shoulder blowing the whole arm off at the shoulder. His Suit falls back onto the ground.

Allenby: Cupid's Arrow!

The Arrow hits right in the hole Kit made.

Aphrodite: Hand of Love!

The beam hits right in the chest of Allenby's Suit, taking it to the ground, chests damaged and smoking.

Kit: Allenby!

Kit forces his Gundams remaining arm down and slowing himself to a stop.

Kit: Allenby!

Kit jumps out of his Gundam and onto the ground, he runs at full speed to her Gundam.

He forces the hatch door open to get into her. She lays unconscious.

Kit: Allenby, please wake up! (he puts his arms on her shoulders) please Allenby… don't go, I need you!

He sees no movement.

Kit: (crying) Please, just wake up! I need you! Just get up …

He moves his face closer to her face. Their lips are just about to meet, when…

Allenby: (over-joyed) KIT!

Allenby tackle-glomps him out of the Suit onto the ground, she hugs Kit tight and squeezes him with all her strength.

Allenby: Kit I love you Kit; I don't care about anything else! I just wanna be with you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.

Kit: I love you too! Now that we're together nothing can go wrong! I love you Allenby.

Domon: Oh, how touching!

* * *

Sylven is loading up a small transport with Quick Sylver and the attack armor. Foxxy, anxious is jumping around him.

Foxxy: Where are you going?

Sylven: I'm going to help your brother.

Foxxy: Good, can I come?

Sylven: Where I'm going is too dangerous.

Foxxy: (crying and yelling at him, he clings to his leg as he climbs up) Please! Sylven I wanna come!

Sylven: Its too dangerous! I won't let you come to harm.

Foxxy: But Sylven, I lov…

Sylven: Don't say things like that, it only brings pain.

Sylven climbs higher, Foxxy slides off, she's trembling and crying too hard to hold on.

Sylven: Good bye… Foxxy Sune. (Thinking) I'm sorry I can't stay and comfort you, but I can't, I'll only hurt you. Good bye.

Sylven's ship takes off, Foxxy sits on the ground, rivers of tears pouring down her face. Hugging herself.

Foxxy: (crying uncontrollably) Sylven come back, I love you.

* * *

Draco slides down the zip-line. As soon as he's close enough Naomi jumps up and snags him in his her arms kissing him all over his face.

Naomi: (kissing him all over his face, dozens of times) Bad, bad boy running away like that, I'm never gonna let you get away, now you're gonna have to pay for leaving me like that! And I know the perfect way!

Draco: (thoroughly pissed off) Woman, get off me!

Naomi: (seductively giggles, the speaks sensually) that's not what you were saying a couple minutes ago!

Draco: I was under some sort of spell; I have no idea what I was thinking. Now be gone wench!

Naomi: I know you love me! (Draco blushes) you're just not ready to admit it (kisses him on the cheek) but when you're ready to admit it (kisses him long on the lips) come back, and I'll give you a lot more!

Draco: Pathetic wench. (Draco climbs into his Suit and the com-link switches on)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: (surprised) Domon!

Kit: (raging) Domon!

Allenby: Domon! You're here!

Domon is above in his Gundam. Its Wing Zero Custom with only one set of angel wings and no Buster Rifle. It has a chest like Burning's, it has swords on it's hips like Burning too.

Kit: Allenby! Get to your Suit!

Allenby: Why, Domon is my friend!

Kit: Then why did he come here in a Mobile Suit?

Allenby: At least hear him out!

Kit runs off to his Suit. it activates. Kit's Gundam rises. Allenby runs to hers and does the same.

Domon: Thanks, you're making my job so much easier!

The ship he came from fires down wires that hit their Suits and electrocute the two pilots knocking them out. Their two Suits get drawn up into his ship.

Aveian: Give them back!

Domon: CANON!

The gun ports open up and barrels come out. The each fire huge beams out Aveian barely dodges, but they hit his boosters and his Suit goes down. Other wires pick up and retrieve Argo's Suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside his Gundam Draco holds his face

Draco: (speaking under his breath) Is it possible that I… No way… Could I have… loved her?

Aveian runs inside the ship.

Aveian: (over com-link) Draco! Get your ass back here! Right now!

Draco: Stop shouting you asshole! What the fuck is wrong?

Aveian: Kit and Allenby got captured!

(ending theme)

Aveian calls the base.

Foxxy: (normal bouncy self) What's up?

Aveian: Your brother and Allenby got captured! Where's Sylven?

Foxxy: (heart breaking again, sadly) He left.

We see Sylven walking away down an endless black path.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star next episode music)

Foxxy: Things are getting good now! See aren't you glad you read this far! It was worth it wasn't it? You know it was! Well keep reading because it will only get better! Kit being tortured, all out war, more lovieness, you know you wanna read it! Next Episode: Turning Point Part 1! You better get ready!


	10. Turning point Part 1

Absolute power

Mission: 10

Turning point: part 1

Aveian: What do you mean he's gone?

Foxxy: He left; I think he's planning on attacking Zeru's compound.

Aveian: In that case I know what we have to do. Foxxy, rally all the troops; I need you to lead the attack.

Chibodee, who was walking by stops and walks over to the phone, he pushes Foxxy out of the way to talk to Aveian.

Chibodee: Come on Commander, you don't need to send a little girl on this mission, I can lead the attack!

Aveian: sorry Chibodee, I actually want this attack to succeed.

Chibodee: What the hell do you mean by that! I was the Gundam fighter last time! These MX's are based on my Gundam's design.

Aveian: yes, and as I recall, you lost to Domon, who is who we're going up against, take your Suit and prove your strength, but Foxxy is a much better choice then you. Now both of you, move out now, I'm going to try and get them back, I'll need you guy's back up as fast as possible!

Chibodee: Yes Commander!

Foxxy: (shoves Chibodee out of the way) Roger Commander Wind!

Aveian: I trust you Foxxy; I'll try to save your brother.

Foxxy: Thank you Aveian.

Aveian: you're welcome, good bye.

Aveian hangs up. Foxxy looks at Chibodee sticks her tongue out then walks away. Foxxy goes over to the cat-walk above the MS hangar.

Foxxy: Attention soldiers persons!

All the soldiers keep working.

Foxxy: Up here monkeys!

All the soldiers look up.

Foxxy: We're moving out!

Soldier: Where's commander Wind?

Foxxy: he's already initiating another attack, so I'm in charge!

Soldier: What about Captain Sune?

Foxxy: (sadly) My brother… was captured.

Everyone looks surprised and very unhappy.

Foxxy: (normal self) But we're goin to get him! Come on! Follow me monkeys!

Soldier: We're gonna die, aren't we?

Soldier: Yeah, but our job as soldiers is to die to save others.

Soldier: You're pretty well adjusted.

Soldier: That and TGFB is pro-war.

Soldier: At least he likes us.

Foxxy: (thinking) Sylven, I'm comin to get you; you can't get away from me that easily!

* * *

Sarin is hidden inside a dark room. His eyes are closed his wings folded around him. His chin rests on the crease of his two wings. Then, he slowly raises his head, his eyes shoot open, he rises and spreads his wings wide, the folds them behind his back.

Sarin: It's time to end this Zeru.

Sarin goes outside and takes the camo-netting of his Gundam; he climbs in and takes off.

* * *

Aveian: Draco, you'll have to fly the ship alone, I'll try to repair the Suits as fast as possible, hurry: we have to get there and save them before its too late.

Draco: I know, I pilot this stupid thing alone anyway, besides like I'm any help in the hangar.

Aveian: This mission can't fail.

Draco: We won't let it.

Aveian: Good.

* * *

Domon: (sing songy) Wake up my prisoners.

Kit's eyes slowly open, he sees Domon standing before him.

Kit: DOMON!

Kit lunges forward, but something jingles and yanks him back.

Domon: Moron, did you really think I'd let you reach me? Those chains will make sure you'll never hit me. (Kit smiles) What's so funny? (Blood runs down his cheek) You prick!

Kit: Serves you right, you son of a bitch!

Allenby: Kit!

Kit: You can't tell me you still trust him? (He looks over at Allenby, who's chained up next to him, she blushes and looks away shyly) he kidnapped us, he tied us up! What else do you need?

Allenby: Just give him a chance.

Domon: Thank you. The truth is, I desired Allenby, so I kidnapped you two. I was planning to kill you, but now I realized how to make you suffer even more.

Allenby: (shocked) Domon!

Domon starts approaching Allenby, licking his lips with an evil expression on his face.

Domon: I'll steal your woman away Kit, she's all mine now, she's mine! I own her, now its time for me to claim her, and after she becomes mine you'll wish I'd killed you! (Domon leans his face closer to Allenby's) Now Allenby, time to become mine.

Domon lunges in, he kisses her on the lips, she tries to close her mouth, but he pinches her nose closed, she gasps for air and he shoves his tongue in. she tries to fight but Domon keeps on forcing on. She bites down hard on his lip, drawing blood. He yipes with pain and jumps back.

Domon: You Bitch!

Domon hits her hard across the face. The chains rattle.

Kit: You bastard! Don't touch her you asshole! I'll kill you!

Domon: Shut up!

He punches Kit hard in the stomach, lifting him up, Kit lands the chains yanking hinm up, he gasps for air, he's choking and gagging.

Domon: Try not to drown from the blood in your lungs.

Allenby: I hate you! Kit was right! You changed! You're insane! I hate you! I should have listened.

Domon: But its too late now, you didn't believe him, now I'll make both of you suffer, you'll never feel each other again, so close, yet so far away!

Kit: Burn in hell! You sick mother fucker!

Domon: Go ahead, hate me, it'll make this so more fun for me. I've got something great planned for Kit, but that's later, I'll just let you guys hang out and catch up right now. See ya later!

Domon walks out.

Kit: Asshole.

Allenby: (sad) Kit…

Kit: Why are you so sad?

Allenby: I should have believed you…

Kit: Don't worry; I understand you felt, my friends have been all I've had so long, I know how hard it would be to believe one of them has turned evil.

Allenby: Thank you. I love you Kit.

Kit: I love you too; now let's think about how to get out of here!

Allenby: Yeah! Okay!

Domon enters a dark room inside is The Man, Natasha, and Sora.

* * *

Domon: I've captured the fox.

The Man: Alive?

Sora: (thinking) Kit's here, and alive? I have to save him, or Zeru will kill him.

Domon: Yes.

Natasha: Does that mean I get to play with him?

The Man: Domon, I want him dead.

Natasha: Let me have him, I'll break him in and make a good boy, my little fox slave.

Domon: You have to admit, that will be entertaining. He'll hate it more than death, he'll be broken and helpless: being enslaved by a woman he can't fight back against, put under her spell, made hers, his heart being torn from his chest at the same time. Pure pleasure and pain, mixed together…

The Man: Okay! Okay… I'll let you have your way. You sick sadists.

Natasha: Oh good, I'll go get my victim now!

Domon: I'm going to get a good seat.

Sora: (thinking) Damn it, too many people. I'll have to wait until Natasha is done with him. (She covers her mouth and giggles) I have to admit I'll like watching him get broken in too! But I'll still save him, he's not all bad, besides, Aveian would want me to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several soldiers walk in, the walk up to Kit and unchain him.

Soldier: You're coming with us.

Kit: That's what you think!

Kit turns demon, he's about to attack, but some one stun guns him, and he passes out.

Allenby: Kit! No!

Domon: (standing on the catwalk above) That's right Allenby, suffer, suffer for you choices, and your little boyfriend will too, but when she's done with him, he'll never want to come back to you!

* * *

Kit wakes up. Now he's chained up inside a new room. Natasha is in the corner, now shes in thigh high nylon stocking with little leather shorts and a matching top shaped like bat wings that cling to, and barley cover any part of her breast. She has on a black leather choker, black high heels and a black beret with a 3d black heart over each ear. She has black heart ear studs and one on the end of her choker.

Natasha: Now, I'm gonna make you my little slave. I'm gonna make you scream until you can't take it anymore. But first. We have to do something about those clothes!

Kit: Get away from me!

Kit's voice is muffled as Natasha thrusts her mouth over his. He struggles then his eyes start to droop.

Kit: (Weakly) What did you do to me?

Natasha: (proudly towering over him as he gets weak and slumps) When you passed out the soldiers gave you a strong sedative, you've been tranquilized. You won't be able to move or resist what I do. And there's even more in my lipstick, I have the antidote, so it doesn't affect me! Only you, my new little slave, now time to have some fun. First a little dress up!

Kit: Help… me…

Natasha: Oh no… (Natasha unchains him and lets him drop to the floor. She pulls out her black lipstick tube) I'm going to make sure you stay helpless (she writes "helpless" across his right cheek") my helpless slave (writes "slave" across his fore head) this is fun, now to make you my Goth dress up doll.

She pulls his shirt and jacket off. She pulls out a spiked choker and puts it around his neck.

Natasha: I'm going to make you into my dark dream, my tool for pleasure.

She puts a matching wrist band on each wrist.

Natasha: You are going to be the most perfect slave boy. I'm going to make mine, my slave for pleasure. I'm going to claim you as mine, leave my marks of love and ownership all over my helpless slave's body!

She writes "Goth Boy" on his right arm in big letters.

Natasha: I'll make you into my perfect slave!

She draws an anarchist A on his Left arm and shoulder and writes "Heartless" over his left breast.

Natasha: Now, taste my seduction!

Natasha pins Kit's shoulders to the wall, she kisses him passionately on the lips, over and over again, then she starts leaving kisses all over his face and neck.

Natasha: I'm gonna leave my marks of lust all over you.

She writes "Black kisses all over U" on his chest. Then kisses all around it and draws black hearts all around too.

Natasha: now to make you my perfect Goth boy-toy slave! (she pulls out a make up case) all good Goth boys wear make up! Come here, I'm gonna make you look so hot!

Kit: (Trying to move) No way! (falls back down helpless)

Natasha: (giggles evilly) you don't have a choice, you're too weak to escape, thus you're all mine to dress up and give a make-over!

She grabs Kit's face, and gives him a huge long, deep, wet kiss on the lips, then several more all over his face. She then pulls out a container of violet eye-shadow and applies it to his upper eye lids.

Natasha: I have just where I want you!

She puts black mascara and eye-liner on his eyes, then, reaches for a tube of lipstick.

Kit: Oh no!

Natasha: Oh yes! You don't have a choice, my helpless weak slave!

She puts dark purple lipstick on his lips.

Natasha: now give me some kisses!

Kit: Fuck you!

Natasha grabs his lips, puckers them and presses Kit's lips to her face over and over again.

Natasha: Now for the best two parts!

She pulls out black nail polish and a red sharpie. She puts the nail polish on his fingers very delicately, he tries to stop her, but when he weakly tries to pull his hand away she pulls it back and kisses all over it again and again she kisses up and down his hand, on both sides, both hands, then puts the polish on his toes, which he doesn't try to move.

Natasha: Now for the best part, I'm going to humiliate you! Destroy you, then make you up as mine!

She takes the rd marker and writes "cutter" on his right forearm, then turns his wrist up, the red marker moves towards it.

Kit: NO! NO! GET AWAY!

Natasha: No, now feel yourself helpless, feel the kiss of the marker, as it takes away the last of your power, dignity, soul.

She brings it down, drawing blood wounds on his wrists, big ones, with tons of blood pouring out.

Kit: No! No! Stop! Get it off!

Natasha: Nope, now look at them, look at these marks of weakness and failure, you lost control, and now your entire body belongs to me!

Kit: I won't no!

Natasha forces him to look, and he immediately tries to fight, he protests, but Natasha holds strong taunting him, until little by little he gives in. weak and defenseless he stares at his mutilated, tattooed by weakness, lust covered body, or Natasha's body, it belongs to her now.

Natasha: Now that you're too weak to fight, its time you to become all mine! Its time for you to know to know true pleasure!

She leans down and kisses his neck over and over again around the same spot, then bites down drawing blood.

Natasha: Now I'll teach you that pleasure and pain are the same thing.

She kisses the bleeding wound over and over again: then starts licking it, digging her tongue deep in. Kit's body starts to twitch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over head Domon, Sora and The Man watch Kit torture enjoying every moment of it.

Domon: She, isn't this better than killing him!

The Man: I admit this is entertaining.

Sora: I'm enjoying it!

Domon: And soon he'll submit to Natasha's will and become her slave.

The Man: I have to admit I'll like seeing him then.

Sora: _If _he submits.

Both of them look at her, she slinks away.

* * *

The Raven Corps. Flies at full speed towards Japan, Aveian is in the hangar trying frantically to repair the Suits. Aveian is up on the lift, welding plates of armor onto his Suit's bottom. He pulls of his goggles and looks at the video monitor to that's linked to Draco's control room.

Aveian: How close are we?

Draco: Are you almost done?

Aveian: They'll be battle ready, maybe not perfect but we'll be able to fight in them.

Draco: We're getting close. I hope we can win this.

Aveian: If you think like that, we won't.

Draco: That's a cheerful thought.

Aveian: Yeah, I know, really gives you the confidence to fight don't it?

* * *

Sylven in his carrier, he flies towards Domon's compound, he lands his carrier outside the fortress. He climbs into his Suit and starts walking towards the base. A couple of Suits notice him.

Pilot: Who are you!

Sylven opens fire with the head Vulcans destroying it. The other turns to fire on him, Quick Sylver, in its full armor shoots forward and hits the Suit in the body breaking it in half at the waist, Sylven bursts forward before the Suit explodes. He flies forward and draws the Beam Boomerangs, instead of blades whips come out, he throws the Boomerangs, and they swing around slicing through Suits, cutting dozens down. More rush out. The Boomerangs come back and Sylven puts them back into their racks and flies up. The enemy Suits open fire up at him, the chest of Quick Sylver opens and he fires the Beam Cannon down it hits disintegrating all the Suits. Sylven lands and keeps on flying close to the ground.

* * *

Foxxy's ship approaches Domon's compound.

Soldiers: Lieutenant Sune! We're approaching the enemy stronghold!

Foxxy: I guess we should launch the Suits. I don't know, and stop calling me Lieutenant, just call me Foxxy.

Soldier: Okay Lieutenant Foxxy.

Foxxy: I give up!

* * *

Sarin flies towards the Compound.

Sarin: I will get my revenge. Negeta Zeru, Marane Alrock, Domon Kasshu, you all will pay. I must destroy everything in my past, to protect my future.

* * *

Draco: (over Vid-link) We're here!

The Raven Corps. Flies over the compound Draco fires the beam cannons into a few Suits, the beams pass right through and the Suits explode.

Aveian: I'm Launching!

The hangar doors open and BlackStar drops out. He fires a volley of missiles off, they hit all over the ground, all around the Suits, through the smoke beams rain down, blowing Suits apart.

Draco: (leaving the control room) I hope this Auto-pilot doesn't get my ship shot down!

Draco jumps into Drake Gundam and drops into the battle-field below. As he's falling Strike Daggers fire at him, some fly up, with the Dagger L setup.

TGFB: I know all this is from SEED, but fuck you nameless reader, G didn't have mass produced Suits.

Draco: New Toys, time to break them!

He slices through one with the Sword, two more fire up with machine guns. Draco fires the Buster shield down, destroying one. He holds his sword pointed down and puts it through the enemy Suit. Drake Gundam lands and immediately swings his sword around taking out multiple Suits. He fires a Drake out a blows another to pieces. Aveian flies down, Suits fire up at him, he fires the hands out and crushes two; he fires the particle cannon, destroying more.

The two Suits land together in a defense position.

Draco: This is going to be hard.

Aveian: more like impossible, but has that ever stopped us?

Draco: No, I guess we're just too stupid.

Aveian: Foolishness is contagious.

Draco: We hang out with that fox too much.

Aveian: Let's just try not to die.

Draco: Agreed.

* * *

Natasha: I'll teach you pleasure and pain are the same thing!

She sinks her teeth into his neck and digs her tongue into the wound. Kit's body twitches, Natasha holds his hands down and starts licking deeper, harder, faster, more.

Natasha: That's right! Feel the pleasure! Give into it, the pure pleasure, the lust!

She kisses him all over his face leaving red and black kisses everywhere, then starts licking the wound hard again. Kit starts to moan with pleasure.

Kit: (moaning loudly with pleasure) Oooooooh, stop! Please! Stop! Oooooh, it's so good! I can't take it! I… have… to… fight it! I can't! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!

Natasha: I won't you're going to feel a lot more, I won't stop till you're all mine, give into it! Become mine!

She licks his wound even deeper, and starts kissing all around the wound and in it. Kit struggles even more, but then Natasha does it more and more, Kit tries to fight, but Natasha just licks harder and kisses longer and more, and more, and more…

Natasha: You can't fight it! You can't escape! You know you want to give in, do it! And feel pure pleasure all over your body, give up and fall into the pure pleasure of lust and be lost in my loving embrace forever.

She wraps her arms around Kit's neck and catches him in a deep, dark, passionate, bloody kiss. Kit's eyes shoot open, he tries to push Natasha off, but soon his eyes droop, his arms go limp, and he fades into her kiss.

Natasha: That's it, I knew you couldn't fight it forever. Now taste the pleasure of a kiss with your own blood!

She kisses him again, driving her tongue even deeper, Kit fades deeper and deeper.

Natasha: Feel the pure pleasure born from you're pain. True pleasure comes only with pain!

Kit's eyes open.

Kit: I can't hold back anymore! I'm going to give you everything I have!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Man: What were you saying about resisting Sora?

Sora: I guess you were right. (Thinking) Come on, you have to fight it Kit! Don't give in!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit tackles Natasha to the ground, he starts kissing her all over her face and neck, then all over her exposed arms and hands, then across and all over her chest, leaving purple kisses everywhere. Natasha shoves him off and against a different wall.

Natasha: You shouldn't have done that, you still have a lot of energy left… I'm going to have to take that all away!

Kit's hand stretches out a painted, kissed up hand and grabs his sword in sheath,

Natasha: Now time to make too weak and all mine!

Kit: I don't think so!

He lunges forward and does the sword whoosh move, with his sword in sheath, Natasha falls to the ground in agony.

Kit: What's wrong, I thought pain was pleasure to you? (Kit faints and falls against the wall)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domon: We kill him now.

Zeru: No leave him, he's defenseless, we can torture him even more later, I'm leaving, Sora, call me back when the fun begins again.

Sora: Don't worry, I will!

Domon: I'm going too, to train.

Sora: See ya!

The two men walk out, Sora looks down at Kit.

Sora: This is my chance!

Sora runs down from the over look to the room Kit is in.

Sora: I better clean off what I can.

Sora leans down and scrubs away at Kit's face, neck, and body with a hanky and her spit.

Sora: he's so cute, and helpless… I can't resist! You're mine now Fox boy. (Sora kisses Kit all over his face, painting it red with her lips) okay, I slipped for a minute but I'm back!

Sora cleans Kit off again and removes the Goth gear. She takes Kit's clothes of the ground and dresses him.

Sora: (sees the wound on Kit's neck again) Oh, you have a boo-boo, let me kiss it and make it all better!

She kisses him on the neck wound a couple times.

Sora: So tasty, I'll leave you with a little good bye note! (Kisses him long and passionately on the forehead, leaving another mark) That's my seal of approval, and you've defiantly earned it! Good-bye Kitty!

Sora leaves Kit with another quick kiss on the lips and goes back to her quarters.

* * *

Kit starts to wake up.

Kit: Where am I? How'd I get dressed? (licks his lips) and why do I taste like Cherry?

Kit looks down at his hand, something is written in red pen on a note in his hand

Kit: Sora.

Sora: (in Kit's head as he reads) dear cute little Kitty-Fox, I saved your ass from Natasha and my superiors, I suggest you get your ass out of here fast, oh and I left you three presents, one right on the lips, you'll be tasting cherry for weeks, I also left you two more, just be happy I didn't leave more.

Sincerely your savior and lover,

Sora Nushi

Kit: Well, thanks Sora. Now I have to save Allie!

Kit takes off towards the room Allenby's in.

* * *

Foxxy: We're here! Launch all MX Suits! I'll launch last, try not to die in the meantime!

Soldiers: Right Lieutenant Sune!

The MX's drop and rain down Beam fire on the defending Suits, the defending the MX's land and begin heading towards the main building, destroying everything in their path.

Foxxy: I'm coming Sylven, you can't get away!

Foxxy hops into her MX and drops from the ship, having set the Auto-pilot, the ship starts to head towards the main center building, descending .

Enemy Pilot: That ship is gonna hit the Base!

The Daggers open fire on the Ship, as it heads for the base.

Foxxy: Not so fast!

Foxxy fires down on the Suits, one shot through each destroys them, she doesn't miss once. She lands and deploys the Beam Sabers. She rushes forward and cuts one Dagger down, the whips around and runs another through.

* * *

Kit enters Allenby's room. She is asleep in the chains (or passed out).

Kit: Wake up Allie! (Shakes her) Wake up, I'm free we can get out of here!

Allenby starts to wake up.

Allenby: Kit! I'm so happy you're okay! But how am I supposed to get out of here?

Kit: (Transformed) Let me take care of that!

Kit grabs the chains and shatters them.

Allenby: Why didn't you do that before?

Kit: I have no idea, bad writing?

Allenby: That's probably it. Wait what are those or your face! (points at the red kisses on his lips, cheek and neck) Kit, who was kissing you?

Kit: (sighs) Sora…

Allenby: I'll get them off…

Kit: the one on my lips, but leave the other two, she saved us, think of it as a tribute.

Allenby: Okay, I think it's kind of sweet. But know this, because of that, I'll have to give you even more once we're back to safety.

Kit: (joking) Oh god no! Please spare me! (Laughs) Now I wish She'd have left more on me!

Allenby: I'll just pretend she did!

Kit: Cool, now let's get moving!

Allenby: Right!

Voice: (gun clinks) Where do you think you're going?

* * *

The Man enters the "Play Room" and finds Natasha on the floor.

The Man: I guess he got away, damn, he's inside the base! I have to find him! And I know just where to go….

* * *

A door opens into a dark room; several soldiers walk in with Uzi's pointed in.

Soldier: Marane Alrock!

Marane: Yes, that's my name, wow; you guys are very smart; do you want a treat?

Soldier: Come with us old man! You know some things want to learn!

The soldiers grab Alrock, put him in shackles and lead him out, forcefully.

Marane: I think first you should learn about manners…

Alrock gets a gun butt to the head and blacks out. When he wakes up he's in chains, Natasha stands before him, looking very interested in his helpless body.

Natasha: Now its time for the fun to begin!

Natasha stalks towards him, smooching is heard.

* * *

Draco and Aveian dodge through enemy fire, Draco cuts down Daggers while Aveian at his 11 O' clock firing beams down and launching the claws down to destroy the enemies.

Aveian: Foxxy and the American army is here.

Draco: You think we should join up with them?

Aveian: No, we've both penetrated the lines too deep, if we try to meet up, it'd just take more time and be more difficult.

Draco: As if we need their help anyway!

Aveian: Good attitude.

Draco: I don't need sarcasm right now!

The two of them fly forward at full speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy: (to herself) Two Suits that must be Aveian and the other guy. There! High energy level, extreme speed, penetrating deep alone, it's gotta be Sylven! (To the troops, over com-link) All troops follow me!

Foxxy, with her men behind her, fly towards Sylven's position. The MX's fire their Beam Rifles taking out long range Suits, while Foxxy takes out the close range targets.

* * *

Voice: Where do you think you're going?

Kit: Sora, I don't have any time for this!

Sora: (groans) Awwww, (sighs sadly) you're no fun Kit! Well, I just thought I'd help you out, being as the open isn't the best place to hide! You can hide in my room, (Kit goes to speak) both of you.

Kit: Thanks Sora, you're not that bad after all, even if you are, a little lose.

Sora: Thank me later, (winks) like tonight for example.

Kit: (flatly) I was wrong, you're as bad as ever.

The three of walk out towards Sora's room, Sora leading of course.

* * *

Natasha: Now lets play!

Natasha shoves Marane up against the wall sand starts kissing him furiously all over.

Natasha: (between, long, passionate kisses) You hate this don't you, you want to fight but you can't, soon you'll give in and become my eternal slave! ( a ton more kisses) So what you have to say?

Marane: I like this torture, if I knew this is what would happen, I'd have been captured a long time ago!

Natasha (frustrated) Fuck this! (Storms out)

Zeru confronts her.

The Man: What's wrong?

Natasha: Its no fun to torture a dog that wags its tail so much!

Natasha stomps off, Zeru enters the room.

The Man: Marane, you old fool.

Marane: I wish she'd have stayed longer, I was about to reach the promised land.

The Man: You're disgusting!

Marane: (stares at his hand) I'm fucked up!

The Man: Well, I guess we'll have to use other means to extract our information.

* * *

Marane is chained to a wall, two soldiers take turns nailing him with hard punches.

Soldier: Gonna talk old man?

Marane: (spits blood) Fuck off.

He is standing in water, there are needles under his finger and toe nails, electricity flows in, Marane screams in pain.

Marane: (as electricity powers down) Now this is the torture I'm used to!

* * *

Sarin is flying all around he uses the building to hide the jump out and attack, then disappears.

Sarin: I have to get inside that base; all I must destroy is in there.

Sarin flies out and cuts down three Suits in one swing. During the explosion he disappears again.

Sarin: My revenge will not be thwarted!

Sarin moves in and out, tearing down Suit after Suit at an alarming, or amazing rate. He approaches the main base, a big black pyramid.

Sarin: I'm here!

Sarin puts Reaper Gundam's hand through the wall and runs in on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarms sound.

Sora: I gotta go!

Kit: so you're gonna become my enemy?

Sora: Look, I have to hide you, but to do that I can't look suspicious, so unfortunately a few of your men will have to sacrifice their lives to protect yours! Isn't that what they wanted to begin with?

Kit: I guess you're right Sora, just take it easy on them.

Sora: For you… (Gives him a long, loud kiss on the cheek) anything! Bye-bye, My kitty. (Blows him a kiss and winks)

Sora walks out, Kit scrubs his cheek furiously to get the kiss off.

Kit: I'm starting to hate her all over again!

Allenby: She is a little, crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven: There it is.

Sylven fires the chest gun into the building, putting a huge hole almost all the way through it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Man: (Base rumbles) What was that?

Soldier: It was a 2nd impact! Half our troops are wiped out!

2nd Soldier: And here comes the third.

(Ending music)

The soldiers look up as Foxxy's plane heads straight for them.

Soldier: Oh my God!

The planes hits, taking a huge chunk out of the building.

Soldier: The 3rd Impact! (Disintegrates)

The plane slowly bends and explodes, fire engulfs everything.

To be continued…

(Outlaw star next episode music)

Foxxy: Man that was just sick! Poor Kit, I mean Sora actually kissed him, man I sure hope he doesn't get a disease! Well its not lookin any better for Kit in the future, hell its not looking good for any of us! So we need all of you guys out there to be there for support. Next Chapter: **Absolute Power Mission: 11 Turning point: part 2!** You better get ready!


	11. Turning Point Part 2

Absolute Power

Mission: 11

Turning point: part 2

Sora: (boarding her Suit) I guess I'll have to cover for everyone, plus have some fun myself!

Sora's Suit is a GuAIZ with GINN wings and head fin and DINN waist armor/gun holders. Machine gun in the right, shotgun on the left, the mono-eye is red. Her Suit is black with white detailing. On the right shoulder is a red heart with an arrow through it that says "Sora" in girl's handwriting.

Sora: Watch out boys, Sora's comin to getcha!

Sora's Suit launches, she flies overhead, raining down bullets and shot on MX's destroying them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy, in her MX approaches the Main building.

Foxxy: (searching) Sylven, Sylven? Where are you Sylven?

Foxxy spots Quick Sylver, its knelt down and not moving.

Foxxy: Sylven!

Foxxy jumps out of her Suit and runs over to his, she boards it and finds it empty. Foxxy sits down in the control seat and tries to activate it, but instead blue light turn on and the Vid-screen activates, Sylven appears on the screen.

Sylven: So you thought you could steal my Gundam well… Foxxy?

Foxxy: (overjoyed) Sylven!

Sylven: What are you doing here!

Foxxy: (normal perk) I came to see you! Duh!

Sylven: Get out of here, the whole reason I'm fighting is to keep the war away from you!

Foxxy: But I wanna help!

Sylven: Please, just leave and let me protect you.

Foxxy: Fine…

Shots rain down on Quick Sylver.

Sora: Oooooh, a shiny new one! Ain't moving, may as well destroy it!

Sora fires both guns down on Quick Sylver, shaking it.

Foxxy screams as the impacts hit.

Sylven: Damn it! I'm too far away, I have no choice, Foxxy forgive me!

The Gundam starts to activate.

Sylven: There's a spare Zero trace suit, get into it then put the helmet on.

Foxxy: Okay, but no peeking! (Winks)

Sylven: Seconds away from death and you still joke?

Foxxy: (vacuum-seals suit) Cause that's just how I roll. (Pts helmet on) Hey! I can't see anything!

Sylven: (activating the last level) Believe me, you will soon.

The Suits controls activate and the Gundam rises.

* * *

Marane's body twitches as electricity flows through him, the soldier breaks the circuit again, Marane slumps. 

Zeru: Will you tell us your secrets yet old man.

Marane: (Fading) Fuck… y… (Passes out)

Zeru: Oh well, I guess Mr. Alrock is done playing for today, put him in his cell.

The soldiers unhook Marane, he falls onto their shoulders. Suddenly Marane's eyes shoot open and one of the soldiers cringes.

Marane: (barley able to talk) You should no not to trust a doctor with a blade.

Marane drops a bloody scalpel.

Marane: Don't ask… where I hid it. (Passes out)

Zeru: Marane, you know I can't kill you, you think you can take advantage of me; I'll make you pay for that. Take him to his cell!

* * *

Quick Sylver activates. It rises and Foxxy get ready to fight. 

Foxxy: How do you move this thing?

Sylven: Its tapped into your mind, just think about what you want to do and it will do it.

Foxxy: Right!

The Gundam blasts forward and drives its spikes through two Daggers.

Foxxy: Its so fast, I can do whatever I want!

She flies up and fires down with the Vulcans, destroying more Suits.

Foxxy: I can defeat anyone, I'm unstoppable!

She impales two more; leaving the spikes in them then draws both beam swords. She flies down and cuts down two Suits.

Foxxy: Its amazing how fast this thing is! I can see everywhere, I can be anywhere! I love it!

Sylven continues walking deeper into the base.

Sylven: You'll see soon.

* * *

Kit: I hope Sora doesn't kill too many of my men. 

Allenby: Knowing her, I bet the survivors well be really lucky.

Kit: I'd rather die.

Allenby: Then wash your face.

Allenby quick wipes his face off before he says anything.

Allenby: You're mine; Sora can leave her marks on someone else, (touching his cheek) because this face is mine to do what I want with.

Kit: (touching her cheek) Same goes for this face.

Allenby: (smiles warmly and giggles) You're so… (looks at his neck) oh my god eeem!

Kit: (puts his hand over the wound) This? It's nothing.

Allenby: It's a nasty wound.

Kit: Yeah, and I lefty my Med-Kit in my Gundam.

Allenby: I have mine!

Allenby pulls out a band-aid.

Kit: Don't you have med-tape or the sticky pads?

Allenby: Nope.

Kit: I hate Band-Aids!

Allenby: (smiles) Too bad!

Before Kit can react she grabs him and puts in on his neck applying it softly and smoothly.

Allenby: (smiles) See? Its not that bad (winks) is it?

Kit: (blushing, looks down and away) You're just lucky I love you so much.

Once again, in a millisecond, Allenby's lips are pressed hard on Kit's, her arm around his neck; Kit falls onto his back with her on his chest.

Allenby: I love you, you're so sweet! I'm just worried. But it's so cute that you hate band-aids, and even cuter that you'd let me put on you. I love you.

Kit: I love you too.

Kit pulls Allenby into another kiss.

* * *

Aveian: Damn! They just keep coming! 

Draco: I know! This is seriously pissing me off!

Aveian: I think we should surrender.

Draco: WHAT?

Aveian: I think we should give up.

Draco: ARE YOU INSANE?

Aveian: If we surrender they will take us to the base, were we can escape and find the others.

Draco: I'd never do that…

Aveian looks very solemn.

Draco: … except now, if we don't we'll die, this is our best chance.

Aveian: Good we agree on this.

The two Suits signal surrender as they're surrounded by enemies.

* * *

Aveian and Draco are led in at gun point. 

Soldiers: You're gonna die very soon you fools.

Draco: You first.

Draco draws his sword and cuts down all the soldiers around him, Aveian pulls away and shoots the rest.

Draco: Looky what I found!

Above them stands Kit Custom and Faye Gundams.

Aveian: We have work to do.

Draco: I'll try to guard the door.

Aveian: One impossible mission after another.

Draco: Never boring.

* * *

Sora closes in on Foxxy. Sora fires and Foxxy easily dodges each shot. 

Foxxy: I can be anywhere, I can do anything, I can see everything! I can do what ever I want!

She fires at Sora with the wrist guns and Vulcans, nicking Sora's Suit up. Foxxy starts to cringe, she digs her fingers in and whimpers.

Foxxy: I DON"T WANNA SEE THIS ANYMORE!

Sora kicks Foxxy onto the ground from the air. She rains fire down on her.

Foxxy: I wanna get out, I wanna get out, I wanna get out, LET ME OUTTA HERE!

Sora flies in for the kill.

Foxxy: LET ME OUT!

Foxxy fires the chest gun, blowing away Sora's Suit from the waist down. The top half falls to the ground, Sora jumps out, Quick Sylver is half on its back and ass, Sora runs up its chest and opens the hatch, gun drawn. She sees Foxxy, shivering and completely out of it.

Sora: Its just a little girl. Somehow I get a feeling I shouldn't kill her.

Sora knocks Foxxy out, and then takes her over her shoulder into the base.

* * *

Draco, using stolen Uzi's fires on the soldiers, meanwhile Aveian replaces the missing Custom's arm with a MX's. Suddenly another soldier appears. 

Voice: I'm an ally!

Draco: Not you!

Sora: I can't believe you guys are here! Hi Aveian! (Blows him a huge kiss, Aveian accepts it with the usual unusual warmth) Well, I gotta get this girl someplace safe; I'll put her in with Kit and his girl.

Draco and Aveian snap to look at her.

Aveian: You located Kit?

Sora: I did a lot more than that! A LOT MORE! (Winks)

Draco cringes.

Aveian: Go get Kit and Allenby, bring them here, we're breaking out!

Sora: Roger that!

* * *

Zeru: Natasha, we have a certain intruder in hall 69D, go give him a proper greeting. 

Natasha: It'll be my pleasure, well, then his!

Natasha moves out.

* * *

Sora re-enters the room Kit and Allenby are in. the two are still on the ground "enjoying each others company." The two of them turn their heads to look at her. 

Sora: Wow, Kit! I didn't think you had it in you.

Kit: well, actually its in he…

Allenby thwacks him.

Kit: I guess I deserved that! (Kit notices the hair color of the person over Sora's shoulder) Wait, Sora, who's on your shoulder?

Sora: I don't know, found her in a Mobile Suit I fought, you know her? (Sora lays her down)

Kit: Foxxy!

Allenby: That's your little sister? (looks at her) nice jumpsuit!

Kit runs over to her.

Sora: So can I get a little present for saving your sister like that?

Kit: (pissed) Shut up Sora!

Sora: Whoa, sorry did I hit a nerve? (looks at the plug suit) (thinking) or did I hit a NERV?

Kit looks down at her face, she's passed out.

Kit: Wake up sis (pokes her a couple of times) sis, you there sis?

Kit grabs her shoulders kneeling over her and shakes her.

Kit: (voice breaking) Wake up sis! Please wake up!

Suddenly Foxxy's eyes shoot open, she clears Kit off her with one arm and sits up. Her eyes are blood-shot, dark circled, and rapidly moving.

Foxxy: (speaking quickly, crazed, scared) Where am I? How'd I get here? Why am I here? Who are you people? What are you doing here? What do you want with me? What are you going to do to me? I don't want to be here, I want to leave here, let me go, let me out of here. I DON"T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!

Kit: Foxxy, snap out of it! Foxxy, please calm down!

Foxxy: I just want to go home! Get me out of here!

Kit: I said… (Punches her hard in the stomach) …snap out of it! (Slaps her across the face) Now wake up!

Foxxy lurches forward with the first blow and falls over after the second.

Kit: You okay sis?

Foxxy sits back up, rubbing the two impact points.

Foxxy: Yeah, that worked, but you could have held back a little.

Kit: I guess. I'm just glad you're back!

Foxxy: Glad to be back!

Sora: Well happy family bonding time was fun and all, but I think we should go help your friends!

Kit: Yes, but how?

Sora: I admit this battle doesn't look very good for us, but I have a plan.

Kit: I'm dying to hear it!

Sora: This basically a two front battle, I say we destroy one.

Kit: Meaning…

Sora: Meaning we load this room up with explosives a blow it to shit. Its not like I'm planning on ever being able to return to it, so why the fuck not!

Kit: Sounds good to me!

Sora: Good, Foxxy and Allenby can set up the weapons and we can back up Aveian his majesty Draco.

Kit: I guess that'll work.

Sora: Good then lets move out!

* * *

Sylven is walking down a hall-way, ahead stands a single opponent. 

Natasha: Stop, (seductive) or be forced to make you.

Sylven: (normal voice; drops his whip out of his sleeve and unrolls it) Just try it.

Natasha: So you like to play rough, (gets her whip out) well so do I. I'm going to whip you, then punish you. Make you scream for more and then make you all min…

Sylven: You done yet?

Natasha: WHAT!

Sylven: I've got important things to do, so I can't play around with you.

Natasha: How dare you!

Natasha sends a lash of her whip at Sylven, who moves with the grace of a swan in sending his at her, it moves serpentine to hers and slicing it to bits and then, wet splattering can be heard.

Natasha: How could you beat me, no one is better with a whip then me!

Sylven: That's a toys for sexual deviants, try using a real whip if you're serious.

With that Sylven flicks his wrist and blood explodes out of her, her body slides apart onto the floor, Sylven lashes his whip, clearing the blood off.

Voice: Nice move, try it on me and see what happens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldier: Natasha's signal has been lost, but the intruder's is still active.

Zeru: How is this possible! It can't be!

Argo: Natasha, dead?

George's head drops in sadness.

Argo: Argo SMASH!

Zeru: Send out our mercenary friend to take care of him!

Soldier: He cannot be located.

Zeru: Impossible!

* * *

Sarin walk silently down the halls. Some soldiers storm in front of him. 

Soldiers: We got you now!

Sarin: Think again.

Sarin flies forward over their fire and eliminates them easily.

Sarin: Now for what I came for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldier: Sarin has found Marane!

Zeru: What? Could things get any worse, everything is going to hell!

Domon: I have something I now must protect.

Zeru: Get back here, I order you!

Domon: I don't need to take orders from one I could kill so easily!

Zeru: He'll pay for that! They all will!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opens, light shines in a beaten and bonded Marane; Sarin stares down at him.

Marane: Sarin, great to see you, but I'm guessing you're not here to save me, right? (Sarin says nothing, and does nothing) Well, I guess if anyone's going to do it it may as well be you, just please kill quickly and don't damage my face, wanna look good for my funeral.

Sarin: Do you wish to die?

Marane: That's a stupid question; the basic idea of life is to not die.

Sarin: Why do you help Zeru?

Marane: Why? Why wouldn't I?

Sarin: You hate him, yet you create weapons for him.

Marane: I create the weapons that will soon destroy him. So are you going to kill me or what?

Sarin: No. a life as pathetic and useless as yours is not worth ending.

Marane: Then thank god I'm not a stronger man.

Sarin breaks Marane's chains with his claws then walks off.

Marane: He may have saved me, but I have a feeling my fate is to die here.

* * *

Several Soldiers are firing in on Draco and Aveian. Draco's gun runs out and is pinned down as he reloads. 

Soldiers: We've got 'em now men, lets… (Gunshot, blood comes out of forehead) Arrrgh!

The guy falls over more are shot and falls, Sora runs forward, delivering headshots, Kit pulls out from behind her and cuts down the rest. The two run into the Hangar as a grenade clears the rest of the hall.

Aveian: Welcome back Captain.

Kit: Good to be back, Commander.

Aveian: Where are you're two leading ladies?

Kit: Demo-mission. They're going to gather explosive and blow this place to shit.

Aveian: Sounds fun. Right now I'm trying to repair your Suit. We're having to use spare MX parts, but it should function.

Kit: I hope that's enough for me to destroy Domon. He'll pay for this.

Aveian: Just don't get over zealous or you'll die.

Kit: Glad you believe in me.

Sora: (Firing into the doorway) Ladies, shut the fuck up and get back to work!

Draco: (firing too) We're doing this so you idiots can get ready to fight, so get working, damn useless curs!

Kit: Alrighty, well, I better join in the repairs!

Kit rides the lift up, Aveian looks at his neck.

Aveian: Band-aid?

Kit quick covers his neck.

Aveian: I'm guessing a certain someone put that on you.

Kit: Shut up.

Aveian: She has you good doesn't she?

Kit: Like Sora isn't controlling you.

Aveian: Good point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy: (singing) High explosives, explosives are fun! We love explosives, they're fun for everyone!

Allenby: That's catchy!

They both start singing as they disassemble shells in the armory and carry the explosives off towards Sora's room.

Allenby: Think Kit's okay?

Foxxy: Knowing my brother I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. You really like my brother, don't you?

Allenby: Well duh!

Foxxy: I knew, it was always written all over your face.

Allenby: So, its all over his too. We both have each other deep. I think its cute.

Foxxy: I envy you. You're guy likes you back. Mine's…

Allenby: Don't worry, he will. I'm sure. You're Kit's sister, you can get anyone!

Foxxy: Thanks! Foxxy, I was thinking, why don't we set other explosives up, we need to cover all angles.

Allenby: Good plan, lets get going!

* * *

Voice: Nice move, wanna try it on me? (a man in a cloak walks out of the shadow) the real cutting happened before you pulled back, that whip must be very sharp. 

Sylven: You could read my technique? You're a very good observer.

Man: It comes with the job, being a Mercenary.

Profile:

Ra (2nd Mercenary)

Height: 5' 9"

Voice (Reki .Hack Twilight)

Body: Pecs, ripped arms and legs. He is tattooed all over his body in triangular stripes. He has two on each upper arm parallel pointing in towards the body, two on each arm the same way, and on the back of each hand. He has two on each pec diagonally moving up, each one just missing the areolas and two starting at the hip bones and moving up diagonally towards the ribs. He has one each cheek, taking up most of each cheek. He paints his nails black.

Clothes: Beige cloak. Under it are baggy black pants, with a thin black belt hung diagonally left, holding up nothing, black Sleeveless Turtle-neck and a black leather choker with a metal clip and baggy dark grey leather gloves.

Face: Deep red eyes, long Hyper-glow blonde hair, past his eyes in the front, same on the sides and sloped down in the back to the end of his neck, its parted in the back and often falls over his eyes, so he either moves fast to move it or does it by hand.

Personality: Ra is power obsessed, he wants that, and will do anything for it, killing is no problem, being a mercenary, he does it by trade. But he is very self-serving and only does what he wants, if he doesn't like something, he changes it, he doesn't take orders well.

Ra takes off his cloak and his shirt. He pulls out a long heavy spear (like Krim from .Hack) his is all gold, the blade has a black Egyptian eye and is colored in black to look like a wing, fanned feathers at the end by the tip.

Ra: So Sylven, you ready to face me?

Sylven: If I must, just don't cry in hell when I kill you.

Ra: Very cute.

Sylven sends a lash at him.

Sylven: Interesting.

Ra easily knocks his whip away and swings at him, Sylven jumps back.

Ra: Nice try, but you'll have to do better!

Ra rushes him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldier: Ra has appeared in the hall, he's engaged Sylven!

Zeru: I can't take this shit anymore! I'm going to end this once and for all!

Soldier: Where are you going sir? Come back!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy and Allenby get ready in Sora's room, loading explosives into back backs.

Foxxy: I say we split up to cover more ground.

Allenby: Good idea; now let's move out!

The two of them run out of the room in different directions.

Foxxy: (thinking) Sylven!

Allenby: (thinking) Kit!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the hangar, Kit and Aveian keep working while Sora and Draco cover.

Draco: You two done yet?

Kit: Almost!

Aveian: Its not like we're trying to drag this out, we want these ready too!

Sora: we just have to trust them! And hope nothing bad happens while we do our jobs.

Draco: You sure are optimistic, especially for someone who's a traitor, with your skills I'm sure they want you dead even worse.

Sora: Why do you think I'm fighting so hard? I have to make sure they don't capture me, if they do a fate infinitely times worse that death occurs.

Draco: I know all about those fates woman.

Sora: Good for you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ra: You'll have to do better than that!

Sylven sends the whip at him again, Ra deflects it, but Sylven pulls back and it wraps around the spears staff, Sylven pulls back and lunges forward for a drop kick. Ra steps to the side, Sylven lands and goes for a straight side kick with the other leg, Ra catches it and Sylven goes for an insegury, Ra lets go and sends him spinning in the air. Sylven lands and throws a hard right punch, hitting Ra in the stomach, sending him into the wall, but Ra counters with a knee to the chin and knocks Sylven's head straight back. Sylven unravels his whip and jumps back.

Ra: Nice, no one ever hit me like that before, sure you don't wanna back down, I'll let you live if you just walk away, how about it.

Sylven: Sorry, I have to beat you; I only wish to be the strongest in the world and colonies, if I go backing out of fights that will never happen.

Ra: Oh well, (rushes Sylven again) don't blame me if you lose!

Sylven sends another whip lash at him, Ra tries to defect it, but the whip moves around his spear, heading for his neck.

Ra: Shit!

Ra quick ducks and moves to the side, put the whip gashes his cheek, Ra lands in a three point stance, looking focused.

Ra: This is the first time anyone ever drew blood on me, congratulations, but ( really motors at Sylven this time) I must say it will be the last thing you ever do!

Sylven: Not so fast, now my ultimate technique, Whip strike: Lash of a million blades!

Sylven lets loose a barrage of whip strikes, probably as many as the name suggests.

Ra: Nice try! But too slow!

Ra deflects each one, spear moving at light speed, double handed stance, strikes hit it, sparks fly, each man swings fast and hard, then silence, and blood drips on the floor.

Ra is standing, legs spread, his right hand half-way down the staff, left stretched out behind him, the point of his spear is through Sylven's left chest, it's pierced his heart.

Sylven coughs blood, Ra pulls his spear out and Sylven hits the ground.

Ra: Sorry about that, I'll leave you alone so you can say you last testaments.

Ra walks back off into the shadows. Sylven lays on the ground, a quite sizeable puddle of blood forming around him.

Sylven: (voice weak and raspy) So I lost? Well I guess that could be expected. I guess I wasn't strong enough. I knew this would happen, why else would I have pushed Foxxy so far away. It was to protect her, but, I know that she'll no less knowing I died, nothing I could do could sully my place in that girl's heart. I wonder who the bigger fool is, me or her? And Kit, her brother. I spent my whole life trying to be better than him, trying to beat him, to be the strongest so I could defeat him. I was supposed to be the pilot, I was supposed to be on top! What happened! Why did Aveian and the other choose him over me! Why is he the better choose? Why is he my superior? What did he do that I didn't? what does he have that I don't? But laying here, dying, can I really blame them for their decision? Kit, Foxxy, Aveian, even Ra, don't die out there, I don't blame a single one of you for what you did.

Sylven's body goes limp, his chest no longer moves up or down. All his life is gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian: It's done!

Kit: Good now let's get out of here!

Zeru: (cocks gun) Not so fast Kit Sune! I can't lrt you escape, I'm going to kill you, sorry if that ruins your plans.

Kit: Who the hell are you?

Zeru: The name is Zeru Onchina, I'm in charge here, I control everything, I'm the Man!

A gunshot goes off, blood and brain sprays out of Zeru's head. His body falls of the cat walk onto the ground.

A man steps out from the back.

(ending music)

Man: Good help is so hard to find now a days, right Kit?

Kit: (draws Kodachi) (snarling, eyes red, fangs) Zeru!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy finds a large puddle of blood in the hall-way.

Foxxy: (shivers) what is this feeling, can't be!

Ja Ne

(Slow quiet, sad music)

Foxxy: (sadly, crying softly) It can't be… it can't be him, why is this all happening, why do I keep losing things, why can't my life ever get easier! Please don't die, I never got to tell you how I feel. So you can't die yet, you're not allowed to die until you're mine. so come back… please comeback. Next Episode: **Absolute Power: Mission 12:** **Turning Point: Part 3**


	12. Turning Point Part 3

Absolute Power

Mission: 12

Turning Point: Part 3 (Almost the last "part" I swear/ A Past re-visited.)

Kit: (fangs, red eyes, claws) Zeru!

Zeru: Correct, but not this moron (kicks the dead guys body over the cat-walk) I Negeta Zeru am the original.

Profile:

Negeta Zeru

Height: 6' 0"

Voice: (Muruta Azreal, Gundam SEED/ Mega-Man, Mega-man NT Warrior)

Body: Big arms, pecs and stomach, he's in good shape, all body hair shaved off, he oils himself too and has all his nails done, also, a sprayed on tan.

Clothes: Black, tight T-shirt, clinging to his skin and showing off his muscles. Black ankle socks and red-and black Snike Springz. He also wears a platinum Glidex Watch and thin Platnum chain necklace. But most noticeable of all is his, shiny, skin tight, glittery, gold spandex pants.

Face: Perfectly cleaned pores, blinding white smile of perfect teeth. He has black eyes and short black hair, spiked and frosted, he also has his right ear pierced with a platinum ring.

Personality: Rich evil boy. He has no people skills, he's a rich prick. He's never been without, so has no sympathy, he will do anything to help himself, and does. He doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself, never has and never will. He's also a rude, tactless, pervert and womanizer.

Negeta: So Kit, did you miss me?

Kit: Yeah, like a fungus! (Gun clicks; Kit turns and looks even more pissed) You! How could you?

* * *

Foxxy: This blood, it can't be… Sylven's? No! It can't be, Sylven would be hurt like this! Its impossible! I have to find Kit, I can't take this!

Foxxy takes off down the hall towards the hangar. As she's running, she runs into Sora.

Sora: Hey there!

* * *

Sylven is lying on the ground, bleeding, and his heart weakly beats, the beat slows, and quiets, slows, and quiets, slows, and stops. Then, his plug suit reacts, defibrillators in the chest shock and he revives. Sylven slowly gets up, still bleeding profusely.

Sylven: (assessing his wound) I shouldn't be alive.

Sylven notices the one, damaged sparking defibrillator.

Sylven: I guess the suit saved me, even with this level of damage.

Marane: Its quite well designed, much like you.

Marane stands a few paces behind Sylven; he looks back at Marane out of the corner of his eye.

Sylven: What are you doing here?

Marane: I may ask you the same question, or may I ask what are you still doing here? Not many people walk around with a ruptured heart.

Sylven: The life support system in this plug Suit is responsible, the pack on the back is oxygenating my blood automatically, this (looks at the plug suit) is all that's keeping me alive.

Marane: So you give credit to your ingenuity and not my own?

Sylven: Your work is the reason I got to die, I think I need to thank you!

Sylven goes to strike him down with his whip, but collapses in pain.

Marane: (walks over to Sylven) It doesn't matter how well it oxygenating your blood, (picks him up in the arm-over shoulder style) if it all leaves your body.

Sylven: Get off me; I don't need your help.

Marane: Now come on now Sylven, you need my help and I need yours, we both want Negeta dead, why not work together.

Sylven: Because you're a valueless degenerate.

Marane: What value does a dead man have?

Sylven: You have a point.

Marane: Yes, does that mean I also have an agreement?

Sylven: I never said you had that.

Marane: At least allow me to dress your wounds; I can't have my creation dying on me.

Sylven: You didn't create me, you ruined me.

Marane: Then allow me to fix you!

Sylven: I can see you won't shut up unless I do.

Marane: Yes.

Sylven: Unfortunately I don't have the strength to kill you, so I don't think I have a choice.

Marane: Then I guess I have an agreement.

Sylven: Don't tempt me to activate this suit's self-destruct explosive.

Marane: Believe me, that is the last thing I need!

* * *

Sora: Hi there Kit's sister!

Foxxy: The name is Foxxy!

Sora: Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

Foxxy: What do you want?

Sora: well, I saw you were done with your explosives planting, so I thought I'd escort you to the hangar to meet up with your friends. Don't want you getting hurt now!

Foxxy: Fine, I don't know my way around, so I need your help.

Sora: Good, it's this way! (Sora takes off running) Come on Fox-girl!

Foxxy: Wait up!

The two of them run down the hallways, making sharp turns, Foxxy barely keeping up.

Foxxy: Why are we running?

Sora: We need to get to safety, these halls are the worst place to be when you're out numbered, too many places we can't see were they can hide!

Foxxy: I get it now!

Sora: Knew you would!

Foxxy: So, why'd you switch sides? You were an enemy before right?

Sora: For Aveian, sorry for shooting you down?

Foxxy: For what?

Sora: Never mind. (thinking) she must not remember what happens in that Gundam. (out loud) There's the hangar up ahead.

Negeta: So Kit, did you miss me?

Kit: Like a fungus.

A gun cocks, Kit turns his head.

Kit: You! How could you, Sora!

Sora stands with her gun to Foxxy's head.

Sora: Just conducting business!

At that moment Allenby runs in.

Negeta: Good, everyone's here, we can begin.

* * *

Allenby is walking through a very low basement in the Base, setting explosives.

Allenby: If I blow out these lower levels too, the place will collapse down too.

As she's going forward, something catches her eye.

Allenby: (In awe) What the… What the hell is this?

Before her is a Gundam, its hands are nailed to a huge red cross, and its face is covered and its chest pierced with something. Then it speaks.

Gundam: Allenby!

As it speaks, its mouth moves, it has a a mouth, teeth, a tongue, a human mouth.

Gundam: Allenby!

It tries to move forward, but its arms are holding it back, blood runs down the wall from the nails.

Allenby: I'm getting out of here!

* * *

Kit: Sora, how could you betray us?

Sora: Just business Kit, don't be too angry! (Blows him a kiss)

Kit: (growls) Sora! I should have killed you when I had the chance.

Aveian: (draws his gun) Stop it Kit, even try it and I'll kill you.

Kit: Like I fear death.

Aveian: (talking with a cigarette in mouth) Fine then (aims towards Allenby) then I'll kill her instead.

Kit: (snarls) Why are you doing this Aveian?

Aveian: Because I'm in love with her, so I'll support her no matter what she does. Even kill my best friend.

Negeta: As much as I'm enjoying this, I must say I have something a bit more entertaining. Lets see if Ms. Beardsly and Mr. Spitfire are so willing to help you my dear Kit, after they know your past!

Kit: (exploding with rage) I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND ZERU!

Sora: (gun clinks) I don't think so!

Foxxy: Sylven will never stand for this, he'll save me and kill you!

Negeta: Sylven is already dead!

The news hits Foxxy like a cannon shot, she breaks instantly

Foxxy: (weak, tiny voice) Dead? Sylven NOOOOOOOOO!

Negeta: Yes, Sylven IS dead, and my dear employee Ra here killed him.

Ra steps forward he holds his gear and clothes over his right shoulder, his weapon in his left.

Ra: Hello people!

Foxxy: You! I'LL KILL YOU!

Sora: I don't see that happening!

Voice: Allow me to do that.

* * *

Marane drags Sylven into a medic station, and sits him on a table.

Marane: Aaah, (sets down Sylven) This seems an appropriate place to rest, eh Sylven?

Sylven: Just do your work already, this isn't an alliance out of friendship.

Marane: (examining the wound through the hole in the plug suit) Awww, that's not very nice, and here I thought you were growing to like me!

Sylven: Shut up!

* * *

Kit: Sarin!

Sarin step forward from an entrance.

Sarin: I came here to fight, so allow me to fight him (points to Ra)

Ra: Wow, for once my opponent is requesting a job! I'd be happy to take it! And it'll be one the house! (Jumps off the cat-walk to face Sarin)

Negeta: Where are you going! Get up here and guard me!

Ra: He is your enemy, just think of this as a preemptive strike!

Negeta: Fine then, now let me begin my tale.

Kit: Its my Tale! I'll tell it!

Negeta: Be my guest; just expect my commentary at regular points.

Kit: It wouldn't be hell without it!

The flash-back woosh happens and we see Kit, Foxxy and Aveian as children, they're inside a military base Foxxy and Kit are little kids, Aveian looks almost a teenager.

(Negeta:) It all began while Kit and his sister and friend were little children, and what cute children they were…

(Kit:) I said I'd tell it! Back off asshole!

(Negeta:) I was only helping!

(Kit:) We were still small when the began experimenting on us, we were forced to be test subjects by the scientists at the base, we were made into weapons.

(Negeta:) And what good weapons, sharp and deadly…

(Kit:) BUTT OUT!

(Negeta:) Screw you.

We see the little versions being forced into large glass chambers.

Kit: Back off asshole! No one is touching my sister!

Foxxy is cowering behind Kit.

Foxxy: (voice shaking) Big Brother… I'm scared!

Aveian Stands beside Kit, guarding a tiny Foxxy.

Aveian: They already got to her, we have to make sure they don't get to her again, or us!

Male scientist: You can't stop us!

Female scientist: There's no point in resisting, just give in.

Male Scientist: Now (reaches forward) just get in the chambers and…

Aveian: I said get back!

Aveian nails the male scientist in the mouth with a hard right, knocking him to his side on the ground sitting up.

Male Scientist: (wiping blood from his busted lip) You little bastard (winces in pain)

Kit has jump kicked him in the balls.

(Negeta:) They were great fighters, even back then…

Kit and Aveian pummel the fallen scientist, but then he rises.

(Negeta:) But not even they could overcome their sizes…

The male scientist knocks Kit away then picks up Aveian and double arm strangles him.

Male Scientist: You still planning on fighting me?

(Kit:) But we never gave in!

Aveian: (gasping, but still defiant and strong, fingers held high) Fuck… You! (Spits)

Male Scientist: You little shit! (Kit goes to attack, but the scientist knocks him out of the air) Be gone!

The male scientist throws Aveian into one chamber. He picks up Kit off the ground, who's coughing and is bleeding from the mouth.

Male scientist: Did I hurt you're little organs? TOO BAD!

He picks him up and spikes him like a volley ball into the chamber, we hear a loud cracking sound.

(Kit:) Several broken ribs, internal bleeding, even that wouldn't stop me from protecting my sister.

Female Scientist: Now come here little Foxxy!

Kit: one eye closed, the other half open, weak voice, crawls from the chamber) Sis…

Kit screams in pain as the make scientist step on his hand, breaking it.

Foxxy: Big Bro! (Screams)

Female Scientist: (holding Foxxy with a hand under each of her arm-pits) Gotcha!

Foxxy sinks her teeth, including enhanced canines, into the scientist's hand, blood streams down.

(Kit:) Even back then we fought hard.

(Negeta:) To no avail…

The female scientist throws Foxxy in the last chamber, the Male scientist kicks Kit back into his, Aveian's is already closed and flooded. As the doors close Kit and Foxxy look towards each other and try to reach. Foxxy reaches for her brother.

Foxxy: Big Brother…

Foxxy's chamber floods, he immediately passes out and floats unconscious, Kit watches.

Kit: Sis Noooooo…

Kit's floods and everything goes black.

(Kit:) The last thing I saw before passing out (scared Foxxy, calling for him, then lifeless) I'll never forget, and NEVER forgive!

* * *

Sylven: What are you doing now!

Marane: That plug suit won't do, it can't sustain your life at 100, in fact 50 may even be generous, yes to make you worth while I think I'm going to have to do some real reconstructive work!

Sylven: How do I know you're not planning on killing me?

Marane: Please, you're my only hope at a prolonged life; I'm not going to jeopardize it.

Sylven: That gives me little assurance.

* * *

Ra: So you going to start, or me?

Sarin lunges at Ra's face, Ra jumps back Sarin takes flight and rises up, Ra jumps back into a stance.

Ra: I must admit, I never fought ANYONE with a body type like yours, this will be interesting!

Ra launches back up and jabs with his spear, Sarin deflects it with one hand and swings with the other. Ra drops faster and Sarin's claw strikes through his hair clipping some off. Ra tries to strike again, but Sarin catches it and throws him towards the wall.

Sarin: You can never beat me.

Ra hits the wall in a 3-point stance, then jumps off the wall towards the ground.

Sarin: In battle the first rule is never let your opponent get the high ground.

Ra hits the ground, does a front flip and lands back in stance.

Sarin: I already start this battle with an advantage.

Ra jumps back up, jabs, Sarin deflects, he swings, so Sarin catches it, Ra swings with the staff, Sarin catches that too.

Sarin: Also, your tactics are lack-luster.

Ra: Oh yeah?

Ra swings on the pole and drop kicks Sarin towards the ground.

Ra: Looks like I have the advantage now!

Sarin is sent towards the ground at high speed, he hits the ground, Ra isn't far behind, bringing his spear down. At the last second Sarin flips back out of the way.

Sarin: That was pretty good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kit:) I'll never forgive them for what they did to me!

(Negeta:) So they augmented you, all they did was make you better, why be so angry?

(Kit:) Those bastards tried to use us as weapons! I made sure they paid for that.

(Negeta:) Oh, so you're going to admit to this? Well, I have no objections! Please, go on.

(Kit:) I don't need your permission! (back to flashback, we see slightly older versions of our trio) From that moment we had new powers, powers we never asked for, never wanted.

(Negeta:) We created the perfect weapons, those 3 were the perfect arsenal…

(Kit:) we immediately started training, to turn these powers against they're creators, we trained to get stronger, sharpening our already inhuman senses and bodies. The whole time making them think we were working for them. We trained until our eyes picked up the slightest movement, till our ears heard the tiniest breath!

(Negeta:) You betrayed us, after we made you…

(Kit:) we knew we were surrounded by enemies, that was obvious, we learned to sense danger, unfortunately sensing doesn't mean stopping…

We see a little Kit on the ground, bruised and bloody, a larger soldier standing over him with his boot on his head.

Soldier: See you little shit, that's what you get you abomination! Now its time for me to exercise this demon!

The soldier lifts his foot and drops it, but it doesn't go down far. He looks down and sees a transformed Kit holding up his foot with one hand.

Kit: (snarling) Sorry, but I'm not going to die yet!

Kit throws the guys leg off him, the guy falls back but lands well.

Soldier: You evil little Satanic creation, I'll destroy you later.

The guy walks off, Kit changes back, and then passes out.

(Kit:) We fought with all we could, (Aveian walks up to Kit's body) and were always there for each other (And carries him off to safety)…

Kit starts to wake up, the first thing he sees is his little sister huge doe eyes and bright face.

Foxxy: (Bubbly and happy) You're okay big brother!

Foxxy catches him in a big hug around the neck as he slowly sits up, pressing her cheek to his, she squeezes him tight, all happy and jumpy, then gives him a big loud kiss on the cheek.

Kit: (laughing, trying to pry her off) I get it, your happy to see me! I love you too sis!

Foxxy gets back, looking at him all cute, Kit immediately notices something.

Kit: are you wearing colored gloss sis?

Foxxy's Gloss has a slight pink tint.

Foxxy: I think it makes me look cute, you too! (big smile, eyes closed, giggle)

Kit: You suck!

Kit rubs his cheek, the looks in the Foxxy's compact, the kiss is still there, all pink and shiny.

Kit: (frustrated) It won't come off!

Foxxy: I guess you have to keep it then, looks like branded you. It makes you look so cute!

Kit: You will die!

Kit tackles her to the ground.

Kit: Now I will make you pay!

Foxxy: (cocky, yet cute) Oh yeah?

Foxxy sits up and kisses him all over his face leaving tons of marks.

Aveian stands in the corner watching, in contempt.

Aveian: If you two are done playing .Hack Twilight we have business.

Foxxy: Awwww, and I was having fun! Oh well, I already won. Kit looks soooo adorable!

(Allenby:) That's so cute!

Pan back to now.

Allenby: Foxxy, were you always like that?

Foxxy: of course! I love my big bro, so I'm affectionate with him, its not like I like him, I'm just doing it because I love him, he's my bro. I have to be sweet to him.

Kit: (arms crossed, eyes half shut, glaring at her) you just like humiliating me.

Foxxy: that too! But you know I love you!

Kit: I know.

Negeta: Enough of this, as much as I like this family bonding, and hearing about Foxxy's affection, I insist we keep the story going.

(Back to the flash-back)

Aveian: You really need to learn not to pick fights with every enemy you come across, its not good strategy.

Kit: (futilely trying to clean his face) I was just testing my strength, how are we supposed to cause a revolution if we don't know when we're strong enough to fight?

Aveian: There will be no revolution if you die or the enemy realizes you're planning one before we can strike. You can't even defeat your little sister, let alone Zeru!

Foxxy: (hugging Kit from her knees and behind, stretched as far up as possible, resting her chin on his head) Big Bro is just too soft towards his little sis! He could never hurt me, so I have him beat every time!

Kit: You're lucky I love you so much.

Foxxy: I know, and I'm going to exploit it till the end.

Aveian: Just try to focus the sibling love into strength, train to protect each other, we have to get ready. We can't hide for ever.

(Aveian:) Those two were always a little too close, if you didn't know them. They'd always sleep together.

We see Kit and Foxxy asleep( on their bed, Kit holding his little sis softly, his face still showing her work from that day, Foxxy has her hands on his wrist, in a cute little attempt to hold him back, her hands so small compared to his arm, even though she's almost his height.

(Aveian:) I think some people would think its wrong. But they are all they had, the loved each other, I knew them since they were almost babies, they were always that way. If I hadn't been so cold I know I would have shared the same fate. I think it was those bonds that gave us the strength to continue. (We go back to seeing Aveian now, he drops his gun down) Kit, I'm going to fight Ra now, I'm asking, not commanding you to not kill Sora, I love her, and trust her, let her live. And protect her if I don't come back.

Kit: (a voice drenched with respect for his suriget big brother and father) Right, I will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarin: (standing back up) You're pretty good. Its obvious I misjudged you. I have no hope of victory, so I will retreat for now.

Ra: Fine, it's not like I'm getting paid anyway.

Sarin: I don't see that as mercy, but I'll accept it none the less.

Aveian: I will not run away. If you have the courage, try and defeat me Mercenary.

Ra: all these challengers, I guess another weakling to defeat isn't that bad.

Aveian: Then try to take on me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negeta: Well Kit, are you going to finish the story or me?

Kit: I'll do it! I already stated so I may as well finish. (Kit looks at Sora) Be happy he loves you so much Sora, Aveian saved your life again!

Sora gulps hard and seems deep in thought.

Kit: Our bond was unbreakable, this made us strong, we knew with our mutual love came the ability to overcome adversity.

Negeta: You act all superior, like you're the good guys, and did everything right and for good reasons, but the fact remains you betrayed us!

Kit: Betrayed? Overthrowing tyranny and breaking free of the chains of your oppressors, can that actually be called betrayal!

Negeta: We gave you a home, education, training, weapons and lives, how can you claim mistreatment!

Kit: Of course you did that, you only did it because you needed us. You were just maintaining your weapons, at that is no charity. And the education, that was no gift either.

Again with the flash backs.

(Kit:) School, there's a place you know I enjoyed!

(Negeta:) its only because you're a complete idiot you hated that top of the line school.

Both Kits: Fellatio Cunnalingus High School.

Aveian: Home of…

Foxxy: The Crabby Beavers.

They all start laughing uncontrollably.

(Negeta:) Then again how would an idiot graduate early, of course your two year younger sister graduated the same year as you?

(Kit:) It was too easy

We see Kit, while taking a test, studying the teacher's hand movements carefully.

(Kit:) I just watched what the teachers put down on they're answer keys, then wrote that down. But even with that annoyance of work out of the way it still wasn't any fun.

Kit sits in a classroom, Foxxy in the seat next to him. Both are sweating, hair matted, tongues out. Kit is in his T-shirt, while Foxxy is in the under tank-top she wears over her bra.

Foxxy: (Whiny) It's hot!

Kit: (Exhausted) I know.

Random student: At least we have the window.

In the corner is a girl in a little strapless, low cut halter top and nylon short shorts shivering.

Girl: I'm cold!

The teacher shuts the window. Kit and Foxxy slump on their desks, a ton of students groan.

Kit: I don't wanna die here!

(Kit:) Then there were the fights. I was always fighting. Its my life story. Fighting over my big mouth…

7 ft. Black Guy: (standing over Kit) I bet if a slapped you like a bitch you'd say you was talking too loud!

Kit: (layed back in his desk, feet up, hand behind his head, eyes closed, he opens them and looks over at the black guy out of the corner oh his eyes) Nope, the rest of the world is just too quiet.

The black guy reaches back and slaps him hard.

7ft. Black Guy: I BET IF I SLAPPED YOU LIKE A BITCH YOU WOULD SAY YOU WAS TOO LOUD!

Kit, in turning around, lunges forward and punches him in the stomach, then grabs the back of his head and drives him face first into his knee, Kit the kicks that leg forward sending the guy flying.

Kit: Don't worry, the world just got quieter.

(Kit:) Fighting for my pride…

Playing hockey on foot another player hits him in the hand with his stick.

Teen-ager: This is how we roll on my court bi-atch!

Kit: Moron! You dare fight in armed combat against me?

Kit grabs another hockey stick, with the left he stops the teen-ager's stick, then strikes him in the ribs with the right, flips it around and hits him with the top of the stick in the stomach, the guy collapses.

Kit: Idiot.

(Kit:) But mostly I fought for those I loved.

Foxxy is at her locker when a large football player, complete with letter jacket, approaches her, she turns to face him.

Jock: Hey there girl, I saw your moves in gym, I like the tough girls. (Stands right up to her chest) they're more fun to break in, so let's go.

Foxxy: No thanks.

Foxxy goes to walk away, but he pins her one wrist to the locker with one of his frying pan sized hands.

Jock: I wasn't giving you a choice!

(Kit:) I always fought for Foxxy, even though I knew she could handle herself.

Kit: Get off her!

Kit runs up and drop kicks him in the ribs then legs sweeps him with his extended leg, taking the big guy down. Kit climbs on his chest ready to bust the guys face.

Kit: NEVER touch my little sis!

Foxxy: Big Bro.

Kit smiles at her, until a tree limb, or a jock limb shoots up, clutching his neck, the guy sits, then stands up with out even letting Kit out of the air.

(Kit:) I even transformed for the first time for her.

Jock: You shouldn't have done that, see I was being nice, even if your sister is a tease, but now, after I beat your ass, I'll tap hers!

Foxxy: Kit! No!

Jock: You're next! What? What the hell?

Kit: (face down, eyes in shadow, speaking under his breath) I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!

Kit raises his head to show his demon eyes, he brings a clawed hand down, breaking the Jock's arm off, clear off at the mid-forearm, it flips through the air. He screams in pain, Kit dives and grabs the Jock's neck with the other; he thrusts him into a locker, almost collapsing a door. He grips the Jock's neck staring him in the eyes.

Kit: You shouldn't have provoked me foxes are very vicious when we're angry; now, I'm going to make you pay for your mistake.

Kit digs his nails in and blood streams down the Jock's neck.

Foxxy: That's enough!

Kit: No! He's going to pay!

Foxxy: Stop it Kit!

Kit: I'll kill you…

Foxxy grabs him in a big, loving hug.

Kit: Get off me!

Foxxy: (tears rolling down her face, but she forces her usual bubbly cute confidence) No way! Not till you calm down big bro! and I can keep hugging you for a long time! There's no way you can resist my cute charm and sisterly love for long.

Kit: I said get off! (Kit slumps over panting, his voice sounding softer)

He pushes her off, she falls on her ass.

Foxxy: Oooooow! (Starts crying)

Kit's eyes starts to get soft, his fangs recede, his claws dull and shrink.

Kit: (really concerned) Sis… don't cry!

Foxxy: But you… you said you were gonna kill me! (sobs loudly)

Kit walks over and pats her on the back and gives her a loose hug.

Kit: Please cheer up sis!

Foxxy looks up at Kit, her eyes are dried and she has a mischievous look on her face.

Foxxy: Gotcha!

Kit wraps Kit in a big loving hug and kisses him on the cheeks a few times.

Foxxy: (uber-excited) I'm so happy you're back! I missed you!

Kit: you just can't help torturing me can you?

Foxxy: Nope! Because its fun and you're so easy! Besides, we our foxes, tricks are our style.

Kit: Yes, but if you keep doing things like that in public people will get ideas!

Foxxy: (thinks for a while) You're right… Ew! That's just wrong!

Kit stands up as Foxxy lets go and pulls her up by her hands.

Kit: Lets get out of here sis!

Foxxy: Right away big bro!

(Kit:) I always gave up everything for what I cared about.

(Negeta:) Oh, mister protector, mister brotherly love, yeah from what you've done to me I know you care about allies and family! Why don't you tell them about the grand rebellion? Tell them or I will, traitor!

(Kit:) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PATHETIC GOD-COMPLEXED MORON! I'll tell my story, I'll tell them why I can and could trust no one and had nightmares for years.

* * *

Aveian: I have no respect for someone who would lower themselves to the point to serve one like Negeta.

Ra: then let me do this, I fight you as your opponent by choice, not by contract. If you try to kill that pathetic shit-ball Zeru I won't stop you.

Aveian: In that case, I want to give you a good fight!

Aveian pulls out his gun, he fires 3 shots at Ra's head, Ra quick dodges and closes the gap. Aveian engages Ra in close range combat with back hands, axe and crescent kicks, and pistol whips. Ra dodges and blocks with his forearm and spear.

Ra: I thought it would be easier to fight up close!

Aveian: Amateur mistake!

Aveian knocks his spear away with his foot and puts his gun to Ra's head, then fires. Ra lets go of his spear and drops back to dodge the shots, he kicks the gun out of Aveian's hand and turns in mid-air and fires at Aveian, then throws a grenade at him, smoke covers the battlefield.

Ra: Sorry I had to resort to that, but I had no choice, you died having my respect. What the hell?

Aveian stands, as the smoke clears Aveian stands with his hand out stretched, 3 bullets spin in mid-air in place before his hand.

Ra: What the hell are you?

Aveian: You shouldn't have your guard down.

Aveian shoots a wave of energy at Ra, the bullets fall out of the sky, Ra goes flying back into the wall, and Aveian's gun falls right into his hands and Aveian fires a shot through Ra's thigh. Ra falls onto the ground bleeding.

Aveian: Weakling moron and this guy beat Sylven?

Allenby: How'd you do that?

Kit: when me and sis got experimented on, it changed our bodies, Aveian's changed his mind.

Aveian: I have Psychokinetic powers. As well as the same immunity to all poisons like Kit and Foxxy.

Kit: Drink all day, never get drunk…

Foxxy: Or liver disease!

Aveian: Smoke all my life, never get cancer, and can out-last an Olympian.

Kit: It was thanks to these abilities we even got this far.

(Ah, another flashback)

Kit, Aveian, Foxxy stand on a stage looking down on a small faction of soldiers.

Aveian: All of you here, you stand for the new age of this land! We have come together to overcome the oppression of the old regime!

Foxxy: It's a revolution!

Kit: And you, fellow freedom fighters, shall be the builders of our new future!

A blonde hair soldier walks forward.

Soldier: What's the reason for this revolution Kit? Did you just get sick of Zeru's oppression?

Kit: If I was fighting for myself I wouldn't be asking all you to risk your lives. I'm fighting for those I care about, so that my sister can be safe, and yes so that all three of us can live in peace without being used as weapons.

Soldier: A brutally honest man who's fighting for those he wants to protect, I can fight along side a man like that.

Black soldier: I'm with you dog!

Kit: Good, we're going to need all the help we can get.

Foxxy: Now lets get ready, we strike tonight!

Aveian: Dismissed!

(Kit:) This was the worst night of my life. it is when I lost, no who am I kidding, when Foxxy lost her innocence, I lost mine a long time ago.

(Foxxy:) I'd rather be your impure comrade, then your innocent little liability, I mean sister. Besides, do you really think you could have done it without me?

(Kit:) No. I needed you.

(Foxxy:) Damn straight!

We see them, at night, dressing in all black, arming themselves with various military toys.

Kit: Hey sis, can you do something for me?

Foxxy: (runs over and lightly hugs him) Anything big bro!

Kit: (points to his right cheek) Give me a nice big wet one right there!

Foxxy: But I'm wearing my adorable glittery pink gloss, I'll leave a mark, and always get…

Kit puts a gloved finger to her lips

Kit: I just want a little reminder of what I'm fighting for.

Foxxy: (tears budding in the corners of her eyes) Big bro… that's so… sweet! You're the best! Now you're really getting it!

Foxxy, grabs her brothers neck and gives him a loud, long, love filled hug/kiss on the cheek. She goes in for another…

Kit: Ones enough.

Foxxy: Meanie!

She grabs his wrist and pulls his sleeve up, then reaches into her pocket.

Kit: No.

Foxxy: Please!

Kit: Nope.

Foxxy: Too bad!

Foxxy quick scribbles all over Kit's arm, when he looks down he sees in glittery pink bubble letters "Foxxy's love for her cutest big-brother" with pink hearts all around it.

Foxxy: It looks cute! Just like you!

Kit: You're lucky I love you!

Foxxy: Which basically means I can get away with anything! (winks)

Kit: You know you should really stop acting so stupid all the time!

Foxxy: (pouts, big puppy dog eyes) I'm sorry…

Kit: But not right now, because this is the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me (Kit hugs her to him) thank you so much, I love it.

Foxxy: No prob bro!

Kit: Good, now lets start us a revolution!

(Kit:) We moved out at night, we caught most of the soldiers asleep or off guard.

Members of Kit's revolutionaries rush in and fire into the rooms of sleeping soldiers.

(Kit:) We attacked everywhere at once, we were lucky the sneak attack worked, or else none of us would have survived.

Soldiers run down a hall-way around from the bend jumps out the blonde haired soldier, wielding duel gold-gilded revolvers, he fires, the bullets exiting at putting huge craters in the wall.

The black soldier runs down a hall throwing remote mines into each room, then ducking behind shelter, detonates them wiping out several divisions of troops.

Aveian fires at the soldiers taking them out with bursts of bullets and psycho kinesis, he runs past their bodies into a room.

Aveian: Prepare to die old man.

Marane: Now please Aveian, is that really anyway to speak to your creator?

Aveian: I've been waiting for this moment for so long.

Marane: Don't you think I'm more valuable alive? I can create more weapons, to help in your revolution.

Aveian: Sorry, (cocks gun) but that'd just be the first beat again in the Endless waltz.

As he's about to fire several soldiers run down the hall and fire on him, he stops their bullets then picks them off. As he turns back around Marane is gone.

Aveian: So he got away.

Kit is running down a hallway, his sword in his left hand, a combat shotgun in the left; he cuts down then blows away several soldiers. Kit reaches a door then shoulder blocks it down. He peers inside, he drops his weapons and his hands clutch, he snarls.

Male scientist: Hi Kit!

Female scientist: Good to see you!

Kit: (snarls) I'll tear you apart!

Kit lunges forward, the guy tries to draw a gun, but Kit cuts through him in a second, he turns to the female, he grabs her by the head and swings his arm breaking her neck and tossing her out the window.

Kit: I gained my revenge, almost!

Foxxy, after defeating several soldiers with her dagger and bare nails, busts into the biggest room. A rich, large older man sits in the desk looking at Foxxy.

Rich Man: Well well Foxxy, come to kill me?

Foxxy: You bastard, I'll paint this room crimson with your entrails!

Foxxy rushes at him, but he pulls a gun on her, shooting her in the shoulder.

Rich Man: Too bad Foxxy, you thought you could take me out alone, and this time your big brother and Aveian aren't here to protect you. Game over. (aims gun)

Gunshot, The man's gun flies out of his hand.

Aveian: (steps in, gun drawn) Wrong again Zeru.

Zeru: So you are here.

Kit steps in.

Kit: Don't forget about me!

Zeru: (looks at Kit's face) Awwww, looks like you lost to Foxxy again. You came just in time to see her lose to me, (mocking Foxxy's voice) "Cutest big brother!"

Kit sees the puddle of blood, Zeru aims his gun. Kit unsheathes his sword, reaches back and throws it, the sword goes through Zeru's wrist and pins his arm to the wall.

Kit: Primeon, you're going to pay for your sins. This (points to right cheek) is my love! And this (points at his left) is my past and all my pain!

Aveian walks up to Primeon, who's struggling to get free, he puts his gun to Primeon's head.

Aveian: Primeon Zeru, in this act I am executing the will of the people.

Primeon: Please! Let me live I promise I will…

Aveian gives Primeon a firearm brainectomy.

(Kit:) With that we were finally free.

(Negeta:) You killed my father, and on the night you did it I was hiding in the closet, I escaped after that, I never got a chance to give my father a proper burial.

(Kit:) We were freeing ourselves and others from the oppression your father. We were protecting ourselves.

(Negeta:) You killed my father because you were too weak to take a little pain, so you killed my family! You call that justice? Time to return the favor, Sora.

(return to our time)

Sora: Ready.

Sora flinches a second, the goes to pull the trigger.

Foxxy: Sorry Sora.

Foxxy Reaches up and grabs the gun, then turns Sora's arm behind her back, she hits her in the neck knocking her down on the ground defeated and unarmed.

Foxxy: she'll be fine Aveian! (Giggles) I wouldn't kill your girlfriend!

Aveian: Thank you. Unfortunately for you Negeta, you will not be leaving here alive.

Negeta: What is going on! How is this going so wrong?

Draco: I will relish this moment!

Kit: (Demon) Me too!

Negeta: I refuse to die here!

Negeta runs of down the hall behind him. Sora jumps up and follows.

Sora: Wait for me!

Kit: Get back here!

A Gundams hand goes through the wall. Angelic Gundam stands above looking down on them.

Negeta: My base! How dare you!

Domon: Shut up! I no longer work for you, we're only here to destroy Kit, if you die, or your entire life gets destroyed, oh well, you killed the person we had a deal with.

Negeta: Damn you!

Kit: I'll deal with you later!

Kit runs up the leg of his Gundam and boards it. Aveian's face pops up on the vid-screen.

Aveian: Remember the left arm is weak, so take it easy on it.

Kit: At this point, I'm just going to come back alive!

BlackStar and Drake Gundam come on as well.

Kit: Guys?

Aveian: There are two other Gundams.

Draco: So we're going to assist in your battle.

Kit: Thanks!

The three Mobile Suits rise from the hangar.

Draco: I'll take the big one.

Aveian: That leaves the knight to me.

Kit: Sounds good!

Argo: (Furious and weeping) NATASHA DEAD!

Argo in Screw rushes forward.

Draco: DRAKE!

Argo jumps clear over the blast and swings laterally with a drill, Draco holds up his sword, but Draco throws him to the side, sending him rolling across the ground.

George launches a ton of bits around BlackStar.

Aveian: Idiot.

Aveian launches missiles, on meets exactly with each bit head on, and then sends three at Rose Gundam. They hit dead on. Aveian Relaxes, then out of the smoke Rose lunges at him blades swinging, cape damaged.

Kit: (calm, determined, ready) Domon, I will make you pay for what you're put me through.

Domon: You will pay for stealing my woman!

The Two of them charge each other, Kit deploys the sword on the MX left arm, and Domon meets with a sword of his own. Kit forces forward with his sword, but Domon forces him back. Kit raises his Hyper-Beam Rifle and fires several shots, most miss, one hits him and nicks his left shoulder.

Domon: CANON!

Domon fires the shoulder Canon cannons, Kit rolls hard to avoid, the beams keep going and take out several warring suits behind them.

Kit: This is going to be challenging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven: Why is this taking so long?

Marane: with the state you're in, this isn't repair its reconstruction, I'm basically having to build I new body inside yours. But it will be done very soon.

Sylven: Good, because I need use of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: So we meet again.

Argo: NATASHA DEAD! ARGO SMASH!

Argo rushes towards Draco, he swings wildly, Draco knocks the blows away with expert sword work. Argo goes for a thrust and Draco jumps back, Argo immediately fires Screw Missiles at Drake Gundam, Draco fires the flamethrowers and neutralizes the explosives.

Draco: Stalemate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George comes bursting through the explosion, he swings at Aveian who flies back, and then from behind two beams hit Cape Gundam, from Aveian's extended claws. Cape Gundam hits the ground hard; Aveian launches a ton of missiles down on the grounded Mobile Suit. George gets up and jumps back, some of the missiles hit the ground, and others curve up to strike Cape Gundam. George deploys bits which attack the missiles, these are quickly destroyed by missiles and Claw beams. The remaining missiles hit Cape Gundam in its cape-shield shattering them to pieces.

George: I won't lose, I WON'T LOSE YET!

George rushes BlackStar.

Aveian: You never learn.

Aveian fires the right claw out and George slices it away with the left sword, then Aveian strikes with the left, tearing the left arm off Cape Gundam.

George: I WILL NOT LOSE!

George runs up, through beams and missiles and drives his sword into BlackStar's left shoulder; Aveian fires the particle beam cannon and blows the lower half of Cape Gundam off. The sword goes out and Cape's remaining body hits the ground.

Aveian: (lights up) You lose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argo: ARGO NO LOSE!

Argo rushes Draco swinging with the drills again, Draco deflects and deflects, Argo then goes for a right thrust, Draco brings the sword around and cuts the front of the drill off, then brings it back around and cuts the left arm off at the elbow.

Argo: ARGO NO GIVE UP!

Argo fires what's left of the right drill at Draco, stops it with the Buster Shield, sparks fly between the two projectiles. Draco throws his sword, which flies straight through Argo's mid section cutting off the left leg and disconnecting the right, he runs up to point blank, reels back and…

Draco: DRAKE!

…Fires a Drake at point blank wasting Screw Gundam.

Draco: Weakling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit rolls his Suit across the ground to avoid another Canon shot. As he rolls Domon opens fire with the head vulcans, Kit rolls up onto his knees and takes off running, Kit fires with the Hyper-Beam Rifle at Domon, the shots hit doing some damage, then several Vulcan bullets go into Kit's Rifle, which Kit quickly ditches before it explodes.

Kit: Time to finish this!

Kit rushes at Domon, their swords meet, and clash several times, Kit gashes Angelic Gundam's chest, Domon thrusts his sword through Kit's Gundam's left shoulder, both jump back, then charge. Domon brings the sword into Kit's Gundam's shoulder again, Kit drives the MX's Beam Sword into angelic Gundam's Right side he then grabs the right forearm of angelic with his right glowing hand and crushes it., the left arm breaks off in his chest and Domon drops the sword, the end of his right arm being sparking crumbled metal.

Kit: Perfect.

Domon: CANON!

The beams pass through Kit's Gundam's upper body, all sensors go out and all main systems are severely damaged, the whole thing shuts down, the Suit slams into the ground.

Kit: Shit. Wake up! (rumbling, Angelic Gundam walks slowly forward) Wake up damn you! Wake up you piece of shit! (kicking the control panel)

Domon: He's not moving, easy win.

Kit: (tears flowing, pounding on the panel with his fists sobbing) wake up you god-damned piece of shit!

The suit reactivates, except with black lights, none of the systems are functioning but the Mobile Suit Rises, all the sensors are out but he can see better than ever.

Kit: Ultimate Attack? (smirks) Well not like I have anything to lose at this point.

Kit's Gundam's eyes come back on and glow bright, it brings its right arm back.

Kit: DARK FLAME FOX!

A huge Fox made of black flame with glowing blue eyes launches forward.

Domon: What the hell?

The Fox rears near, Domon closes the wings as a shield, the fox hits and the Shields and arms disintegrate, the body and head start to break apart when…

Kit: (Loud snap) AHHHHHHH!

The Gundam's arm breaks and explodes at the joints, both Gundams hit the ground, Kit's barely winning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marane: Your body is complete.

Sylven: (light blue, black and white Harry McDougal LeyLine outfit) Good, now time to try it out.

Marane: You can't! you haven't healed! You'll destroy yourself!

Sylven: Wouldn't be the first time.

Sylven takes off with the double image running effect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: (Kit Custom hits the ground) KIT!

Foxxy: Kit!

The two of them are about to run out when…

Ra: (struggling to stand, using is spear as a cane) Not… so fast.

Foxxy: Back off, you're pathetic!

At that moment something very fast impacts Ra, slamming him back in, and deeper into the wall. Its Sylven, and he's throwing light-speed punches and kicks, Ra is pretty beaten when.

Sylven: Now to finish you off!

Ra: (bleeding from the mouth) Bring it on!

Sylven goes to punch him, but then clutches himself in pain, blood drips on the floor.

Sylven: Damn! Not yet!

Foxxy: (overjoyed) Sylven!

Before she can even take one step he whooshes off again.

Foxxy: (weak) Sylven…

Allenby: Screw Sylven! Kit needs our help!

Kit: Nope.

The two girls turn to see him standing there behind them.

Both: KIT!

They both run up to hug him, he cringes, but through it has a warm soft feeling to his face.

Allenby: You okay?

Kit: (cringing, voices raspy) Yeah, I'm fine.

Foxxy: You sound hurt. Eww, why am I wet?

Allenby and Foxxy slowly step back and see the steady stream of blood dripping out of Kit's right sleeve.

Allenby: Kit?

Kit: Just a scratch.

Allenby feels his arm where the jacket is wettest, she feels something sticking up, she yipes and jumps back.

Allenby: Its broken, bad!

Foxxy: We have to look at that!

Kit: I'll be fine. (faints)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negeta enters an all glass walled elevator, Sora runs in after him, barely clearing the shutting doors.

Sora: (panting) I made it.

Negeta: So you just can't resist me Sora, can you?

Sora: (breathing normally, draws gun and puts it to his chest.) Guess not.

Negeta: What's this about?

Sora: I knew it was you, every time that moron puppet came on to me, I knew he was only trying to lead me to you. I would have killed the damn idiot myself if I didn't know!

Negeta: And that's a bad thing? You know you want me Sora!

Sora: Please, I wouldn't touch that gay ass of yours with a ten mile pole, your mere existence disgusts me, I hate you with all my heart. (smiles, readies gun) No offense.

Negeta: (draws his own gun) None taken.

Negeta shoots Sora in the chest and she falls out the glass wall.

Negeta: (yelling to her falling body) Sorry Sora! We could have been something!

Sora's eyes are blank, she's bleeding and falling, her limbs hang loosely. She falls, death seems immanent.

Aveian: SORA!

BlackStar, with its one good arm catches Sora's body in the claw.

(ending theme)

We see Foxxy and Allenby treating Kit's arm in Draco's ship, then Aveian enters carrying Sora.

Sylven in his Gundam with Marane in hand flies out of the base.

Draco pushes the detonator and the whole compound goes boom! Wiping out tons of Mobile Suits on both sides.

Ja Ne

(Sad, haunting music)

Foxxy: (sadly) Why do you have to fight? Don't make me choose sides. I love you both, why can't you stop this? We all have the same enemy, why do we have to make enemies from each other? Please Kit, stop it, because I won't forgive you if you win. **Absolute Power: Mission 13: Turning Point Part 4.**


	13. Turning Point Part 4

Absolute Power

Mission: 13

Turning Point: Part 4 (Final Part, Calling All You Angels For Death And Re-Birth )

Foxxy: Why did you bring _her_ here?

Aveian: Let me put it this way, I care about you, but I swear if you get in my way I'll… (Sora reaches a bloodied hand up and puts a finger to Aveian's mouth shushing him) …Sora.

Sora: (voice weak and raspy) I know what you're thinking Foxxy, I can understand why you'd want me dead. But I swear I hate Negeta as much as you.

Foxxy: Great, story time (Allenby bops her on the head) Ow! What was that for!

Allenby gives her a firm glare, Foxxy flashes huge wet puppy dog eyes, Allenby doesn't flinch, and Foxxy turns back around.

Foxxy: (pouts) Meanie!

Sora: I joined Negeta's organization because I was seduced by power, money and charm, he is quite good at talking, he hides his intentions until you're too deep in to escape, I lost myself to him, I gave him my greatest gift, and he used it to manipulate me.

Foxxy: You lost your virginity to Zeru?

Sora: Yes, I was 14.

Foxxy: 14!

Sora: A mistake I will never forgive. He used me to steal Kit's Gundam, and later to kill all of you, but I betrayed him, I started a plan there, a plan that just came to fruition, unfortunately those fruits were sour and poisonous. (Flashbacks to stated scenes) I stood by Zeru's side, I pretended to still hate Aveian, I even fought one of his oldest friends (chuckles) I won and secretly saved the pilot. I saved her brother too, I saved him so he could fulfill his goals. But mine weren't complete, I held you hostage and acted like the bad guy, but I made sure to leave you enough leeway to escape, and you did, all along I was waiting for a moment alone with him. And I got it, unfortunately I lost and barely escaped with my life.

Foxxy: But why did you protect her Aveian.

Aveian: I was in on it, Sora told me in bed that first night we were in bed, one of the reasons I was so attracted to her was how well she planned things out, that level of tactics is an admirable quality.

Foxxy: That's the weirdest attraction I ever heard of. But I can see how you belong together, cold, calculating, calm, wise, sexual, a perfect match.

Foxxy walks up to Sora in Aveian's arms, she takes Sora's hand and closes it around hers, then shakes it softly.

Foxxy: (looking her dead in the eyes) Welcome on board Sora.

Sora: Glad to be on.

Aveian: Let's get her up there on the table by Kit.

Foxxy: You know he'll love that!

Sora: don't worry Kit; I'm too weak to play with you now. I'll get you back later.

Aveian sets Sora down on the table, Foxxy hands over her dagger, Aveian cuts off Sora's jacket, top and bra, he then gives the bloodied lump of fabric to Allenby for disposal.

Sora: I feel so exposed, so Foxxy (weakly pushes her own breast up) you jealous?

Foxxy: (sarcastic) Yeah, they're so much bigger than mine.

Sora: I guess neither of us is really blessed. (Laughs) Ow!

Aveian: (hovering over Sora with the dagger) Stop talking, I'm trying to operate here.

Sora: Sorry.

Aveian fishes around in the bullet wound with the dagger's tip, until he hits metal.

Aveian: There it is.

Aveian slowly pushes the bullet out with the daggers tip; Sora cringes but stays as still as possible. The bullet comes out and Aveian disposes of it.

Sora: Well that's good, so all that's left is clean up.

Foxxy: Allenby, lets take Kit out of here, if he wakes up by Sora he'll be pissed!

Allenby: You're right, let's get him moving.

The two of them pick up Kit, who's stopped bleeding by now and is dead unconscious, and carry him out of the room.

Aveian: Now to dress those wounds, (he takes out a gauze pad and sticks it on to the bullet wound on her right breast, rubbing on and smoothing it out)

Sora: (sing-songish) Aveian…

He looks at her chest, and notices how well he put it on her. Then he's pulled down onto it, face to face with his patient.

Sora: They say sugar helps the medicine go down.

Aveian: You're injured.

Sora: I wasn't asking.

She pulls him into a deep kiss, her arms running through his hair.

Aveian: (between Sora's long kisses) You're getting blood in my hair.

Sora: (chuckles) Deal with it! (Kisses him even longer)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: He's kinda light.

Foxxy: He's short, skinny and there's two of us, both pretty strong.

Allenby: True, but those are all compliments in my opinion.

Foxxy: Yeah, you're right.

They set Kit down on one of the beds in Draco's many bedrooms softly.

Allenby: He's so peaceful like this.

Foxxy: Yeah, but afraid the peace is about to break.

Foxxy pulls his jacket and shirt off, his right arm is shattered, the bone is piercing the skin dyed brown red with dried blood.

Allenby: Oh, that's just… (Gulp)

Foxxy: I'll do it. Don't really want to (pulls her shirt off over her head, then in her tank-top belly shirt leans over Kit), but I'm used to it.

Allenby: Thanks.

Foxxy: Like I said, it's not by choice.

Foxxy hangs over him; she puts her thumbs over the bone, then pushes in, the bone cracks loudly then goes in, opening the skin again.

Foxxy: Shit!

Allenby: What's wrong?

Foxxy: He bled all over my shirt. Go get some liquid bandage and about 3 rolls of medical tape.

Allenby: Right!

Allenby runs out. Foxxy stares down at her brother, pressing the sheet against his wound to stop the blood.

Foxxy: (softly to herself) Please be okay Big Bro, I've lost one important guy, I don't want to lose anymore.

Allenby comes back in with the supplies.

Allenby: Here you go.

Foxxy: Thanks.

Foxxy carefully applies the liquid bandage and waits for it to dry, then slowly wraps his arm lovingly and carefully.

Foxxy: (holds up a lipstick tube) What do you say we seal it for good luck?

Allenby: (laughs) Sounds fun!

Foxxy: (while writing) look at all this blood, I guess I'll take this room, that way Draco may not kill me. Seems like a up-tight guy.

Allenby: Got that right, but I think he'll agree to that.

Foxxy then Allenby puts it on, then they each kiss the wrap on the outer edge Allenby at the top and Foxxy on bottom, then Foxxy writes "sealed with a kiss" that meets up with the kisses on top and bottom. Kit starts to stir.

Foxxy: I'm getting out of here, you guys need time.

Allenby: Thanks.

Foxxy: I know it's what he wants, and I need time too.

Foxxy strolls out right as Kit wakes up.

Kit: Where am I?

Allenby: You're Foxxy's bedroom on Draco's ship, you passed out from your arm, but me and Foxxy treated it so you should be okay.

Kit: (looks at his arm) You guys just can't leave me alone can you? (Tries to get up) I swear I'm going to…

Allenby holds herself over him, her breasts against his chest and the bottom of his neck.

Allenby: ( pulling back to stare deep into his eyes, bewitching voice) Sorry Kit, but I can't let you go anywhere, you're hurt, so I have to keep you right here, under me, (running her finger over her lips, up his chest, neck then to his lips) all to myself.

Kit: (tries to get up) Sorry, but I have to…

Allenby moves her finger and catches Kit in a slow, wet, long, passionate, infatuating kiss. Kit lays back down breathing hard.

Allenby: That's too bad, because you're not going to anything but lay there and be taken advantage of by me! (Kisses him again)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven lands his Suit, it falls to one knee.

Marane: I told you not push it.

Sylven: I could crush you right now if I wanted.

Marane: Then why don't you?

Sylven: Because you're useful, the moment I don't need you I'll enjoy killing you.

Marane: Sounds fun.

Sylven: I just have to get ready, if I'm going to face Kit again.

Marane: Are you insane! You're on step away from death and you want to fight Kit? Didn't you see what he just did? What's wrong with you?

Sylven: I have honor, a coward like you Marane could never understand the warrior's spirit.

Marane: Maybe not, but after you fight Kit lets see which one of us is still alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy enters the control room, Draco is already there.

Foxxy: So this is your ship?

Draco: (standing, looking at the control panel) Yes, my family has hundreds of them, armed luxury ships.

Foxxy: Pampered and armed, my kinda style!

Draco: The thermo is picking up an abnormal signature from the base, I'm going to check it out.

Foxxy: I'll come! I'm looking for something too! Maybe if we're lucky we'll both find what we want.

Draco: One difference, I'm not looking forward to what I find.

Draco grabs two combat shotguns, then tosses one to Foxxy.

Foxxy: Thanks.

Draco: Just being cautious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negeta is in a dark room, in front of him is a ton of computers and personnel working them.

Negeta: Where's Ra?

Operator: He's in the Med Center being treated.

Negeta: Well get him to the Cell and into his Gundam immediately!

Operator: But he's hurt! Can't we use another pilot?

Negeta: No! He is the only working choice.

Operator: (pushes com-switch) Get Ra into his Gundam, he's needed.

Ra is rolled out on a stretcher to his Suit, he's wrapped and bandaged, with IV's and his face all padded up, the soldiers lift him up and place him in his Gundam's cockpit. On the Com-Link's screen shows Negeta.

Ra: What am I supposed to do now?

Negeta: Head down to Terminal Creed and retrieve something for me.

Ra: Fine, as long as I get paid.

We see Ra in his cockpit drop down a long shaft, he continues to drop for a long time, and then he hits ground. Ahead is a long tunnel.

Ra: Cautious enough?

Negeta: Nothing can go to chance; the scenario has to work out perfectly.

Ra: This is insane, but for profit.

He walks for a long time in darkness lit in red. Finally he reaches a large door, he turns the large spigot wheel, and he enters is shocked. Ahead is a sea of red liquid, above it is a huge black and red Gundam, it's spiked to a huge crimson cross and has a duel pointed spear through its chest, its legs are incomplete, and appear to bleed into the sea slowly.

Negeta: Remove the Lance!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marane: (trying to patch Sylven's wounds) So there's no stopping you is there?

Sylven: Unless you intend to use force, no.

Marane: Fine, just try not to die. How am I supposed to gain power without a great fighter like you?

Sylven: (boarding his Gundam) Yeah, that's a reason to back alive. (Cockpit closes)

Marane: (thinking) So clever yet so stupid.

Quick Sylver takes off and flies towards Draco's ship. He dodges the remaining amounts of Zeru's troop's fire and approaches Raven Corp. he stops out of firing range and activates the com-link.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rhythm Emotion" rings out in mono-tone over the PA.

Kit: That's my code, I gotta get that.

Allenby: No way! You're staying right he... (She looks into his eyes, and recognizes the look) Fine. But at least let me clean off your face and keep you company.

Kit: Wouldn't want it any other way! Ooof!

Allenby throws her self against his back and wraps her arms around him and slowly softly licks the lipstick off his face.

Kit: (laughing) That tickles! What are you doing?

Allenby: If a hanky and spit works, why not just use my tongue?

Kit: (still laughing) Good point!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven: What is his dumb ass doing?

The Vid-Screen pops up and Kit's face is on.

Kit: Sorry, I was busy… Sylven?

Sylven: Hello Kit.

Kit: Don't worry we have enough room, just load your Suit on and we can…

Sylven: No, I can't do that, I come here as an enemy.

Kit: What!

Sylven: I came to challenge you to a duel.

Kit: My Suit is trashed, why are you opposing me?

Sylven: I was never your ally, I was your friend, but I was fighting for my own goals, which happened to coincide with yours, but now our goals are opposed, and I must admit I've wanted to test my skills against you. If you need time to repair your Suit take it, but I will not allow you to leave until then.

Allenby: What are you going to do Kit?

Kit: My only choice, accept.

Sylven: Then as a warrior neither of us can back out, I will see you when your Gundam is completed.

The screen goes blank.

Kit: Lets get to work.

Allenby: (worried) Are you crazy? You're injured and…

Kit puts a finger to her lips, then takes it away and kisses her softly and slowly, then pulls away, with his hand on her chin.

Kit: (very sweet, calm and serious) Don't worry, I'm not going to die, you're my equal a warrior just like me, you have the same feelings as me, you know I can't turn this down, just like you wouldn't if you were in my situation, I have to do this, you know that.

Allenby: (timid) Yeah, but I'm worried about you.

Kit: (happy and sweet) Then help me work on my Suit, together there's nothing we can't do!

Allenby: (confident) Right!

Kit: Then let's go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negeta: Remove the Lance!

Ra moves forward, he pulls hard on the Lance, it starts to move, he puts a foot to the wall and pulls it out, as it exits the Gundam sprouts legs and begins to pull at it's pins, its mouth is full of red teeth, as the mouth breaks open and it's Gundam eyes break out and we see green human eyes. Ra, in Gundam stumbles back.

Ra: What… What have you created here!

Negeta: Lilith. RISE LILITH GUNDAM!

* * *

Draco and Foxxy enter what is left in of the base. Draco picks up a Walkie-Talkie and calls the ship.

Draco: Aveian! Sora! I'm doing Re-Con at the destroyed base, I need you two to monitor the situation from there.

Aveian and Sora listen over the two-way.

Aveian: (getting dressed, face covered in lip prints) Fine, we'll be right on it.

Sora: We can't even have any fun even if we are together.

Aveian: Well, duty is duty.

Aveian takes Sora's arm over his shoulder and carries her to the control room; they sit down and stare over the control panels.

Sora: We're picking up two large energy signatures, possibly Mobile Suits.

Aveian: One of those is far to big to be a Mobile Suit. What the hell?

Draco: (shocked, a bit angry) what?

Foxxy: (turning to him cluelessly) Huh?

Aveian: There is a large amount of heat forming around a very large signature.

Suddenly the heat in the center goes blank while heat spreads outward quickly.

Sora: Its blue! The signature is blue! RUN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit and Allenby enter the hangar, they now get an up-close view of what the Gundam.

Kit: Pheeeeeeeew, looks like a screwed it up good.

Allenby: It looks completely destroyed.

Kit: And we have no replacement parts.

Allenby: This is going to be tough.

Kit: Yep!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: Let's get out of here!

Foxxy: Why?

Draco: (grabs her wrist and drags her running) I said lets go!

Suddenly a huge pillar of energy shoots out of the ground, Draco pulls Foxxy down and covers her. As the pillar goes upward it spreads, forming a giant lower case "T" in the sky. Lilith screams louder, in a familiar voice and spreads her arms out and another explosion occurs, a huge half sphere with giant bird wings spreading out. The blast wave quickly heads towards Raven Corps. Foxxy raises her gun and fires all the shells at Lilith, which of course does nothing.

Draco: What the hell? Did you actually think that'd work?

Foxxy: Thought I'd try it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian: (over PA) EVERYBODY BRACE FOR IMPACT!

The blast wave hits the ship and it rocks violently, Kit falls and barely keeps from colliding with the wall, holding tight to the Suit supports with one arm. As soon as the ship levels out Allenby starts moving towards Faye Gundam. Kit grabs her arm to stop her.

Kit: Where are you go…

As she turns Allenby wraps her arms around Kit's neck and kisses him long on the lips.

Allenby: (pulling back slowly) Like you said, we're the same, I have to defend us, my Gundam is the only one in good shape. I promise to come back! (Winks)

Kit: (into Com-Panel) Aveian, Sora ! Get down here, I need assistance, I have to repair my Gundam, Allenby is launching and I need help repairing mine.

Aveian: You're letting her leave!

Kit: She can handle herself.

Faye launches and we see it hover or Lilith a few meters back.

Sora: You don't see what she's going up against!

Kit: Then get down here and help me so I can help her out!

Sora: But your Suit is more trashed than mine! And you're out of spare parts!

Kit: (impassioned) I don't care! We'll find a way!

Sora is taken back by his force of speech.

Aveian: I think there's a way.

Sora looks at him and Kit's eyebrows go up.

Aveian: We have experimental parts for the KC, they're not tested and I don't have them all, but…

Kit: Install them!

Sora: But…

Kit: Don't question me do it!

Once again she's taken back, but this time Aveian puts his hand on her shoulder.

Aveian: We're going to do it, Kit's simple, now that he's got his mind on this he'll never give up; we have no choice. So let's just do it.

Kit: Thanks Commander.

Aveian: Just doing my job Captain.

Sai: I'll help too Bro!

Kit: Sai!

Sai: Yep!

Kit: You're still here?

Sai: Yeah, I fell asleep and missed like 5 Missions, sorry.

Kit: It's cool, go get 'em little dude!

Sai: Right Bro!

Sai boards onto a large black box.

Sai: (inside a dark cockpit) Launching!

The box falls out the back of the circling Raven Corps. The box breaks open and a large Dragon Shaped Mobile Armor, it is all silver, with a Z'Gok style hands, with micro-missile pods inside instead of beam guns, the body is ridged like his old Gundam's arms, under the ridges are missile pods. It has a huge "V" fin on its head like any Gundam, its eyes glow red.

Sai: DRAGOON!

The huge Dragoon slithers through the sky, its ridges lift up and hundreds of missiles fly towards Lilith, they approach to impact distance the missiles all hit and explode.

Sai: Got ya!

The smoke and fire clears and its seen that Lilith is surrounded by a huge hexagonal energy field.

Lilith: Die!

Sai: Sis?

Lilith Gundam's hair lunges forward like Medusa's, Dragoon slithers out of the way, Lilith swings its arm and an invisible force sends Dragoon into the ground and through the base's wall.

Allenby: Rain?

Lilith: ALLENBY!

Lilith Gundam lowers its limbs, then slowly the plates of armor start to slide off, white flesh clinging to it like hot marshmallow. As all the armor slides off and you can see a giant all white Rain which slowly grows as the armor slips off until it's a completely naked Rain solid white, nipple-less, crotch-less Rain, with green eyes and coral red lips standing 10 times the size of a Gundam before the Raven Corp. and crew.

Foxxy stands up and sees the giant naked woman standing before her.

Foxxy: HOLY TEACAKES IT'S A GIANT NAKED GUNDAM WOMAN!

Draco: That is the most horrifying thing I've ever seen.

Rain: Allenby! You stole Domon from me!

Allenby: I don't want him, please take him!

Rain: No! Domon doesn't love me! He loves you! So I'll absorb you then he'll love me!

Allenby: That's insane! Whoa!

Rain grabs at her.

Rain: YOU, AND DOMON WILL BE MINE!

Rain starts grabbing at Faye Gundam, Allenby floats back avoiding each one.

Rain: Get over here and become part of me!

Allenby: No way!

Allenby fires the head Vulcans, but the field stops them.

Allenby: Damn!

Allenby draws her ribbon and slashes at Rain, it hits the field and stops.

Allenby: Damn it! Why can't I hit you?

Rain: Because we we're meant to be one!

Lilith's hand moves towards Faye Gundam, its just about to hit when…

Sarin: Not so fast!

Reaper's Scythe hits the field and stops the hand dead.

Allenby: Sarin?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian attaches the experimental left arm, basically a black Gouf Custom arm to whats left of Kit Custom.

Kit: Oooooh, looks powerful.

Aveian: Let's hope it is.

Sora: (leaning out of the cockpit) Damn, all of these systems are different, who planned this out?

Kit: They're experimental, give us a break!

Sora: I don't care what they are! Stick to one OS, god I'm surrounded by idiots!

Sora ducks back inside the cockpit.

Kit: You sure she knows what she's talking about?

Aveian: Think she's going to betray us again?

Kit: It wouldn't be the first time, but I'm saying what if she doesn't know what she's doing.

Aveian: well it's not like we have a plethora of choices at the moment…

Sora: (from inside the cockpit) I can hear you ya know?

Kit: (yelling up to her) Good. Hey, do you know what you're doing in there?

Sora: (connecting wires and typing) Well lets see, I designed the operating systems for Gundam's Cape, Screw and Angelic, I drew up the weapons and their system, and the designs for my own custom Mobile suit, that enough for you?

Kit: (again yelling to her) But We've beaten all those suits!

Sora: (chuckles) Then I guess I'll just have to make a better one!

Kit: (Smirk) Good plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: Sarin?

Sarin: Just fighting my own battle, just be glad our destinies crossed.

Allenby: Whatever, as long as I have reinforcements!

Sarin and Allenby push hard against the field and actually force the giant rain's hand back. Faye drops back, but Reaper flies forward.

Sarin: (thinking) I have to break its control, or else…

Lilith's hand swats at him, Sarin stops it with the scythe, but then Lilith pushes a little harder and Sarin is pushed back, Sarin puts the other hand on the scythe but he still is getting pushed back.

Sarin: I can't lose!

Lilith thrusts her hand forward and Reaper goes hard into the ground.

Allenby: Sarin!

Lilith's hand comes towards Allenby, she dodges with each grasp, until she's forced to near the ground, right in front of Foxxy and Draco, and the hand is closing in fast.

Foxxy: (under breath) Oh mein gott! Someone please save us.

A huge AGNI Beam hits Lilith's arm at the wrist completely separating it. Foxxy's face slowly lights up with pure happiness.

Foxxy: SYLVEN!

Quick Sylver blasts in and fires another AGNI Beam straight through Lilith's stomach.

Foxxy: Whooooo! Go Sylven you did it you… (Her face turns to one of true horror) oh… my… god…

At the end of Lilith's arm hangs exposed bone and muscle, burnt flesh and tendons dangle out, the body wound reveals exposed stomach organs, blood and bile run out like a river raining down.

Foxxy: My god! What is that thing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negeta: (down in Central Creed) Lilith!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy: (tears pouring out of her eyes) Make it go away!

Draco takes her into his arms and pulls his cape over her.

Foxxy: (sniffle) huh?

Draco: Don't be ashamed, even the bravest warriors have times where they can't go on.

Foxxy: Thank you.

Draco: Not needed. It's over now, she's dead.

Sylven: Not yet.

The flesh around Lilith's wounds bubbles up then explodes out, the wounds completely gone and a new hand and organs grown.

Sylven: What will it take to kill you?

Rain: I will not die! Not until I make Allenby and Domon a part of me!

Sylven: I won't let that happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: so what are you going to do about your arm?

Kit: Switch all of the right arms controls over to Psycommu Up-Link.

Sora: Psycommu? You can't use that!

Kit: anything you can he can do I can do better.

Aveian: No, you can't. I'm a New Type, I can use the Psycommu system, you can't, face it, you barely passed the intelligence test to enlist.

Kit: Very funny, fine, switch all the right arm controls over to the left, I'll just have to multi-task.

Sora: Now that's slightly less insane. We'll go with that.

Kit: Hurry up; I'm worried about what's going on out there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wounds bubble up and explode closed.

Foxxy: (peeking out of Draco's cape) I can't take this… (Throws up then passes out)

Draco: Great, now I can't use her, I guess I'll have to take care of this on my own!

Draco re-boards Raven Corps. and enters the hangar.

Kit: Draco, what're you doin here?

Draco: Getting my Suit. They need back-up out here, and I'm not losing my ship!

Aveian: it has almost no power left.

Draco: I won't need much to defeat her.

Drake Gundam powers up and launches.

Draco: (in Suit) Lets hope this works! DRAKE!

He fires a Drake blast At Rain, but it does nothing.

Draco: Damn it! DRAKE!

Draco sticks his sword into the ground and fires dozens of Drake blasts at Lilith, he keeps punching and punching and punching, Drake after Drake after Drake, finally Drake Gundam and Draco are almost out of energy.

Draco: (breathing hard) That… had… to work.

Through the smoke Rain's huge face pears down, her eyes lock onto Draco.

Draco: Shit!

He fires the head flame throwers but the flames are stopped in front of her face, Draco grabs his sword and throws it at her, it flies point first at her face, but stops dead at the field, hovering in mid-air. She gets an evil smile on her face and reaches for Drake Gundam.

Draco: No.

Sylven: Out of my way!

Quick Sylver flies down and drop-kicks Drake Gundam, drake slams into the ground and rolls to a stop. Quick Sylver fires the AGNI at almost point blank range, the beam tears through Lilith's right shoulder, and with the field broken the sword embeds itself deep into her right hand. Lilith stumbles back in pain, bleeding horribly.

Sylven: You die now.

Sylven flies around Lilith firing the AGNI, each beam tearing holes in her flesh, Lilith stands shakily.

Sylven: Now to finish this

Sylven fires but the ANGI doesn't.

Automated Voice: Absolute Borderline has been crossed, now switching to reserve power mode.

Sylven: No!

Lilith stands straighter and heals, Draco's sword drops out of her hand.

Sylven: Great, at this point I think we're doomed.

Sai: (dragoon rising) not yet…

Draco: (Drake stands weakly) A true warrior fights till death…

Sarin: (Reaper rises, spreading its wings) And for their own goals…

Allenby: (Faye flies forward) and we fight harder when we have people to protect!

Sylven: I guess we fight until the end then.

Dragoon slithers forward and opens its mouth firing a huge mega-particle beam cannon, Draco fires the Buster Shield, Allenby fires the head Vulcans and Sylven throws both Boomerang whips.

But sadly the field stops them all, Lilith waves her arm and they all go flying back, Faye catches itself and hovers off the ground, and Lilith's hand lunges at her.

Sai: Damn…

Sarin: We failed…

Sai: We're screwed sis!

Draco: Death will claim us soon, and we won't even be able to fight back!

Sylven: A pathetic and unceremonious death.

Random Dagger pilot: No so fast.

Draco: Vultures, coming to pick off another's corpse.

Pilot: actually, our commander is dead and we have no obligation to fight you, we too will fight this demon.

Sarin: Angel.

Pilot: Come on men; let's get 'er!

The Dagger's fly in firing circling around raining down fire.

Pilot: Glory to all the colonies! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lilith destroys one with her sweeping hand.

Pilot: Don't give up! AAAAAAHHHHH!

The MS are being destroyed left and right, but they keep fighting, even until the last one.

Sarin: Look at them fight.

Sai: True warriors!

Sylven: I'm they'll find peace in the next life.

Pilot: I'm the last one, there's no way I can win, so I'll lose with glory!

He flies in guns blazing, Lilith raises a hand and uses her field, his Suit starts to break apart.

Pilot: Take this!

He hits the self detonation button, the Suit makes and huge explosion, but as the smoke clears we see Lilith is unharmed.

Sai: they did there best.

Negeta: (laughing) and for what? They all died! Maybe if they were smart and stayed with the winning side, they'd still be alive!

Sylven: You'll never understand our way.

Sarin: A coward like you never could.

Draco: You can only hide behind your money.

Allenby: Alone.

Negeta: That may be true, but I'll be alive alone, and you can all die together! (laughs manically)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit is inside the cockpit of his new and improved Gundam, he's testing the controls, and Sora is peering in the open hatch.

Sora: How's it feel?

Kit: It doesn't matter I'm launching. (Shuts the hatch) Allenby I'm coming!

Sora: Dumb-ass! If you get killed you had it coming!

Aveian: He won't die, he's too stupid to.

Kits Gundam launches it has long boosters on the legs and back like Gundam F91 and a Gattling like Gouf Custom with big shoulders like EX-S Gundam, only with pointed ends. As he exits he sees the giant naked woman standing out there.

Kit: What the hell? (Sees where Rain is reaching) Allenby!

Kit guns it, but he's too late, he tries firing the Gattling, but the explosive shells bust on the field.

Kit: Damn, I'm too late!

Lilith's hand closes around Faye Gundam, consuming it completely, drawing the Gundam into her body, then opens her hand again to show what she's done.

Rain: Finally! I've absorbed Allenby, now Domon will be all mine! Huh?

Suddenly a blinding gold light shoots out of the exit Lilith came out of a gold Gundam with huge wings rises out of the exit holding a large red spear.

Negeta: (in central Creed) Ra! What the hell are you doing?

Ra: Whatever I want, I don't get paid enough anyway.

Ra throw the spear, the end unwraps, then re-wraps at the tail end and flies forward blowing Lilith's whole right arm off at the shoulder, The arm falls and breaks apart, blood flowing onto the ground like waterfalls, Faye breaks free and rises.

Allenby: Phew, that was close.

Negeta: What's the current location of the Lance of Longinus?

Operator: Currently exiting the Earth's gravitational field at high speed.

Negeta: Damn you Ra!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: Thanks!

Sylven: (getting back up) Why'd you do that?

Ra: Just can't bear to see a pretty girl treated so poorly, plus I really don't like that, thing!

Kit: Well that makes an ass load of us.

Ra: I have feeling I should leave (salutes) so see ya!

Ra in his Gundam takes off into the horizon.

Lilith grabs her arm, but it won't regenerate.

Rain: Fine! I'll still get my Domon with one arm!

Lilith starts towards Allenby again.

Kit: Aveian, how do I stop that thing?

Aveian: Close range combat.

Kit: What?

Aveian: Close range combat.

Kit: You have to be kidding me!

Aveian: Trust me, draw the sword.

Kit draws the Gouf sword from the shield.

Kit: This thing is solid metal! It's useless!

Aveian: Just use it.

Kit draws the sword and looks at the specs on the screen.

Kit: You have to be kidding me.

Aveian: I told you.

The sword starts to vibrate at super-sonic speed.

Kit: A progressive sword, GAINAX is so getting sued for this. Who's idea was this anyway?

Sora: Mine!

Kit: Giant vibrating sword I should have known.

Aveian: At least we'll be alive for the trial.

Kit blasts forward with the sword extended, Lilith deploys her field, but the sword cuts right through it, Kit drives the sword right into Lilith's heart.

Kit: Got her! (A huge hand looms up) Oh shit.

Lilith's hand is about to impact Kit's Gundam.

Allenby: Kit no!

Faye Gundam flies up and knocks Kit's out of the way, just to be hit and sent zooming into the ground.

Rain: Damn, she's no good to me dead!

Kit: Allenby!

Sylven shoulder checks him before he can go after her.

Sylven: Forget about me?

Kit: Get out of my way!

Sylven: You're not escaping our duel!

Sylven hooks Quick Sylver's arms under Kit Customs and he floors it, pulling bring the two Gundams into space.

Sylven: Here we can fight with no distractions!

Kit: Errrrr, Allenby!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith's giant hand reaches down towards the crater Faye Gundam made.

Rain: You will be mine!

Lilith's hand is about to touch the suit when...

Allenby: Not so fast Rain!

Faye's swings spread and it rises, the glittery stuff floats out, and "I think I can" by the pillows starts. Lilith starts grabbing at Allenby.

Allenby: The dust isn't stopping her. (Dodging around her hand) I can't keep this up forever.

She draws the ribbon and swings again but Lilith's field stops it. Lilith's hand tries to grab her, but she jumps back.

Allenby: There's no way I can beat her (Screen pops up) unless….

Faye brings its right fist back with the left over it in a chop position.

Allenby: Venus Shotgun!

She thrusts her fist forward and hundreds of hearts fly forward, they hit Lilith and pop all over her skin spawning more hearts that hit and pop doing the same thing. Lilith stops looking crazy and angry and starts looking ditzy and bubbly. Her face softens and gets all cutesy. At this point she stops staring at Allenby, she found another target.

On the ground lays the shattered Angelic Gundam, Domon trapped inside, Rain's eyes lock onto it and she approaches, reaching out to grab it.

Domon: (Suit dead) What's going on out there!

Lilith grabs Angelic's torso and picks it up, with a love struck look in its her eyes.

Rain: My Domon! You're mine now.

She holds Angelic to her chest, where he quickly sinks in.

Domon: What the hell?

Domon is alone in complete darkness. Then a naked all white Rain, except for blue eyes a red lips, she giggles softly and lunges at Domon. He dodges, but another appears behind him, he dodges her lunge hug too, but then more and more appear on all sides, they glomp onto him, he tries to fight them off but the grabs his arms, he tries to run and they grab his legs, they grab his chest and start kissing him all over his face, more and more pile on and he's overwhelmed.

Allenby: I only have one shot at this.

Aphrodite's Bow and Arrow form, she aims then fires, the Arrow shatters her field and pierces her heart. Suddenly Lilith's body starts falling apart, huge cuts appearing as flesh separates and blood spurts out. The song ends.

Allenby: Direct hit! Score! (Looks up at the sky) I hope Kit's okay, my Suit is too low on energy to get into space. Kit, please be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylven brings one of the spikes down on Kit, who blocks with his sword, barely.

Sylven: What was that?

Kit brings the sword down and drives Sylven back. Sylven makes a hard turn, Kit follows closely with the Gattling on the left arm.

Sylven: No delay.

Sylven flies in and goes for a diagonal slash, but then turns his arm in a semi-circle and swings at Kit Customs right upper arm, the spike corrects and the armor crumples, then the Prog sword hits the spike knocking it away.

Sylven: Your right arm is slow, why are you holding back?

Kit: I'm not! (Fires the heads Vulcans) I'm fighting at full strength!

The Vulcan bullets hit Quick Sylver, but they just spark and do nothing inside Quick silver the power Gauge goes down a tiny amount.

Kit: What kind of armor is that?

Sylven: My own creation!

Sylven swings again but this time Kit blocks with the shield.

Sylven: I see, you're right arm in broken, so you're using mono-armed controls.

Kit: (thrusting with the Prog sword) You can tell!

Sylven catches his arm.

Sylven: As a matter of fact I can!

Kit: No you can't.

Sylven: What?

Kit brings his knees up and reverses the sword. He kicks of Sylven and fires the boosters. Sylven lets go and starts to turn, but the Prog sword still gashes his side.

Sylven: Damn!

Sylven dodges hard to the side. Kit follows with the vulcans, the gap between the shots and Sylven decreases, the first ones hit and deflect.

Sylven: Its useless… wait!

Kit raises the Gattling and fires, the shells all hit and spark, the Power Gauge drains quickly, and shells start piercing the chest. The suit rocks and Sylven's wounds start to open.

Sylven: I won't lose!

Sylven floors it and curves around to strike Kit.

Kit: Bad move!

KC's shoulders open revealing 5 missiles in each, Kit fires them and they curve in on Quick Sylver from the opposite direction.

Sylven: That won't work!

Sylven fires the head Vulcans into the missiles, but a few still impact his Suits chest, tearing it up. Then through the fire here comes Kit thrusting with the Prog Sword, he jams it into Quick Sylver's chest, Sylven coughs blood, then drops the spikes and fires the wrist guns, Kit holds up the Gattling Shield, the wrist guns shred the shield, and Kit jettisons it.

Kit: Fox Trick!

Kit drives his left hand into Quick Sylver's chest and shoulder still holding the Prog Sword in the right. Sylven raises his right wrist and fires into Kit Custom's chest, Kit drops back, Quick Sylver is sparking and barely holding together.

Kit: Sylven get out of there!

Sylven: (blood is pouring out of his mouth and head, his eyes are half closed) Kill me.

Kit: What are you saying?

Sylven: You won, now finish me off!

Kit: No!

Sylven raises his left arm, gun barrel extended, holding it up with his right arm.

Sylven: Do it now!

Kit: No way!

Sylven fires a few rounds into Kit's Gundam.

Kit: Stop!

Sylven: Kill me!

He keeps firing.

Sylven: You or me, one of us will die here!

In Kit's head he sees images of all his loved ones go by, he's eyes focus.

Kit: I can't die here!

Kit unloads the Head Vulcans and the wrist Gattlings into his Suit until all the bullets run out. Quick Sylver drifts back.

Sylven: (smiles) You made the right choice.

Quick Sylver explodes.

Kit: (under breathe, voice quivering, hand shaking on the trigger) Sylven… no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit Custom floats down, Foxxy wakes up just in time to see her brother return, Kit slides down on the zip line, and Foxxy runs over to him.

Foxxy: (glomp-hugging him) Big Brother! (Giggling)

Allenby runs over but stops a few feet back, giving Kit a look like "later I 'll give you yours" Kit gives her a warm smile, which she returns. Foxxy looks up at Kit with big adorable doe eyes full of hope, happiness and love.

Kit: Glad to be back!

Negeta: Not for long.

Kit: Don't you ever give up? You're beaten now surrender!

Negeta: Beaten, by what respect? You'll never reach me, but I don't want a stale mate, I want victory (a ship launches from the exit, Negeta on board) so I'm detonating the base, there's no way you'll escape the blast, so enjoying dying!

Kit: Arrogant bastard, so what now?

Draco: what an idiot, doesn't he know my ship is the fastest in the Earth or Colonies. We'll escape in no time.

Aveian: Well lets do it incase your ship is slower than you thought.

Draco: Fine, prick.

The raven Corp takes off. Meanwhile on the ground a certain group also readies their escape.

Argo: on the ship, looking out the hatch) Come on Domon! We have to go!

George: (also onboard) yes, our ship is quite slow.

Domon is on the ground, a giddy Rain is clinging to him, as he tries futilely to get her off.

Domon: Get off me!

Rain: (soft sigh) oh my Domon! I finally have my Domon's back! He's all mine!

Domon: I can't get her off!

George: Bring her with us! We have to go!

Domon: Damnit!

Domon's giant cargo ship takes off just as the entire region that base was on becomes part of the ocean Sarin in his Gundam flies just outside the flames.

Aveian: Black Vulpine here we come.

Sora: Am I really welcome back there?

Aveian: As long as you don't betray us again.

Sora: (little laugh) Sounds fair!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone but Draco, Aveian and Sora are in the hangar Foxxy is still palling around with Kit.

Foxxy: (looking at Kit with those huge innocent sparkly eyes) So did Sylven have to abandon his Gundam, is he on board, or are we meeting up later?

Nobody says anything.

Foxxy: (looking worried, leaning up closer to Kit, her eyes showing deep sadness welling up) Where's Sylven?

Kits face's immediately turns sad he looks away and to the ground.

Foxxy: (voice quivering, she lets go of Kit and steps back) No… no… it… it can't be.

Kit keeps looking away.

Foxxy: How? What happened?

Kit says nothing; he can't bear to look into her face either.

Foxxy: No… you didn't! (Kit still doesn't speak, still looks away) why? (Still nothing) How could you do that?

Kit: (he suddenly looks her dead in the eyes, his voice breaking) He didn't give me choice! He kept fighting! He wouldn't stop until he… and now he's…

Foxxy suddenly blasts Kit in the face with a hard right hook to the cheek, Kit gets knocked clear off his feet and slides across the ground.

Foxxy: (crying and screaming) I FUCKIN HATE YOU!

Allenby helps Kit up while Foxxy runs off crying, Kit goes to follow her but Allenby stops him.

Allenby: There's nothing you can do.

Foxxy runs into her room and throws herself onto her blood soaked bed and cries hard into the pillow.

(Ending music)

The Raven Corps. approaches the Black Vulpine base, as it approaches beams fly up at the ship.

Aveian: Damnit! They got here before us! They took over the base!

Sora: Shit, what do we do now?

Draco: We can escape to my home country.

Aveian: Damnit, they beat us, I guess we have no choice.

Ja Ne

(After scene)

Marane in a small cruiser approaches Quick Sylver's intact torso.

Marane: Aren't you glad I installed that second cockpit?

Sylven: So, it looks like I failed to die once again.

Marane picks up the Suit's remains and takes off.

(Real) Ja Ne

(Sad, lulling music)

Foxxy: How am I supposed to go on? How am I supposed to live without you? Butt I'm not weak enough to die. I can't follow you, and you can't come back to me. So what choice do I have left? I can I really go through with that choice? **Next Chapter: Absolute Power: Mission 14: The Obligatory Slowdown. **


	14. The Obligatory Slow Down

Absolute Power

Mission: 14

The Obligatory Slow-Down.

Warning: this may be offensive to random women or anyone with any amount of common sense

Kit, Aveian and Allenby are sitting in the kitchen of the Raven Corps.

Kit: I can't believe what I did, I killed Sylven, no wonder she can't forgive me.

Allenby: It wasn't your fault, you didn't have a choice.

Kit: Still, I hurt her this badly, I can't let that go.

Aveian sighs, stands up and lights up.

Kit: Aveian?

Aveian: (puts hands in his pocket) I'll go talk to her.

Allenby: Really?

Aveian: I care about her too, besides; maybe she'll listen to reason.

Aveian walks out.

Kit: I sure hope this works.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian walk up to Foxxy's room, on the door there's a piece of paper taped to the door written in red all spiky that's says "FUCK OFF!" Aveian slowly opens the door and looks in. Foxxy is lying on her bed in a big white shirt, which Aveian recognizes as Sylven's. Her legs are bare below it, the bed is covered in blood, she's crying into the pillow loudly and violently, her fingers are bleeding, her face is buried in the pillow, as the door open her sobbing slows, and she quiets.

Aveian: Foxxy…

Foxxy's body tenses up and she looks at him, her pupils are much smaller, her lips are curled and she has blood on her teeth and lips, she bears her teeth like a wild animal, her limbs locked in place.

Foxxy: (snarling) Get out!

Aveian: He didn't have a choice; you know that, don't you?

Foxxy: I don't care if he had a choice! He deserves to die for what he did!

Aveian: Then kill him, you have enough rage, he's injured, and you know he could never hurt you.

Foxxy's eyes flash for a second.

Aveian: Or is it that you can't hurt him either?

Foxxy: Shut up! You don't know anything about me!

Aveian: At least leave the room, it's been 3 days, you haven't eaten since then.

Foxxy: I'm going to stay here, in this room, lying on this bed soaked in my brothers blood, I like lying in my brothers blood.

Aveian: Most of that blood is yours.

The view pans down and we see Foxxy's inner thighs are soaked in blood.

Aveian: It's the second, or did you not notice.

Foxxy: I noticed. Another time I failed to breed. I suggest you don't trifle with a vixen in heat. Besides, I'm outta tampons.

Aveian: You should eat something, no one wants you dead.

Foxxy: I'm not hungry.

Aveian: I don't believe you.

Aveian sets down two loaves of bread, some streak and 3 beers.

Aveian: I'll leave them just in case. (Walks out)

Foxxy: (voice softening slightly) I don't need them!

The door shuts and immediately Foxxy jumps on the food and devours it.

Foxxy: (tearing apart the food) I'm sorry Sylven, but I can't join you yet.

As he walks away Aveian hears Foxxy gulping down the food.

* * *

Draco enters the control room, where Sora is laying back.

Draco: What are you doing here?

Sora: Nothin else to do, figured I'd just lay back here.

Draco: I guess that makes sense.

Sora: How far is this place anyway?

Draco: Far, another 5 days.

Sora: Where the hell are we going?

Draco: My homeland, it's an isolated place, therefore its our best place to hide while we recuperate and plan.

Sora: Works for me.

* * *

Kit: How'd it go?

Aveian: She's pretty unhappy, plus it's her time.

Kit: Ew, you're right. (Laughs) Remember the first time it happened?

Aveian: (small chuckle) Yeah.

(Just plain wrong flash back time)

Foxxy is in her t-shirt and panties, suddenly she jumps up.

Foxxy: Why am I wet and sticky?

Foxxy reaches down and notices the blood on her hand.

Foxxy: Eeeeeeep! I'm bleeding!

Foxxy starts sprinting pack and forth straight legged a cutesy.

Foxxy: I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding… ooof!

Foxxy trips and falls flat on her face.

Foxxy: (high pitched, chin up looking forward) Owwwwwww! My tiny non-existent boobs!

Kit: (laughs) You okay?

Foxxy: (gets up slowly) Yeah.

(End of flashback, finally)

Kit: Yeah, after that we had to give her "the talk."

Aveian: I did.

Allenby: That must have been weird.

Kit: Yeah then there was the clean-up and hygiene.

(Not another flash back, Damnit!)

Foxxy stands staring long at a tampon

Foxxy: What do you do with this?

Kit: (pointing with his finger uncomfortably) You stick that in there.

Foxxy: (shocked, panicking) I stick what in where?

Aveian: It stops the bleeding.

Foxxy: (finger on chin looking up in thought and amazement) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh, okay! (Cute giggle, head tilt and smile)

Foxxy tries it out.

Foxxy: It feels, good.

Kit: That's more than I wanted to know

(Do you have no fuckin shame man? I mean end of flashback)

Allenby: Awwww, that's cute in a nasty kinda way.

Kit: She was 10.

Allenby: What the…

Aveian: Another side effect, she began ovulating early, for 5 days, and on a human engineered schedule.

Allenby: Engineered?

Aveian: It's always the 2nd through the 7th, each month.

Allenby: That's weird.

Kit: Yeah, we aren't normal. I mean

Allenby: That's obvious.

Aveian: Either way I don't think we'll be able to reason with her for the next week.

Allenby: That's sexist enough.

Aveian: If you don't want grief don't cause it.

Allenby: I was kidding.

Aveian: I wasn't.

* * *

Foxxy calms down a little, her pupils dilate, and her voice softens back up, she gets up sniveling and tears still running, she sobs short high pitched squeaks and walks out of her room. She approaches Allenby who's walking somewhere.

Foxxy: (looking up at her with her big sad, tear filled eyes, lip quivering) Allenby… do you have any tampons.

Allenby: Yeah, I think I have one in my first aid kit.

Allenby pulls her first aid out and hands Foxxy what she requested.

Allenby: You gonna be okay?

Foxxy: Yeah, (gives a weak smile) I'll be fine.

Allenby: Please forgive him; you really hurt him by doing this.

Foxxy: He hurt me too.

Allenby: All his life he's been protecting you, healing your pain and soothing your heart and soul, I'm only saying that it might be nice to do that for him once.

Foxxy: Thanks for the tampon.

Foxxy walks off and goes into one bathroom. She turns on the water and sits down in the tub with the shower head on full hot. Steam builds up and Foxxy pushes down the drain plug. Foxxy stairs down at her feet as the hot water approaches. The steaming hot water nips at her tender skin, she cringes and pulls her feet back, then sets them back in.

Foxxy: (looks down moping, in a soft monotone) This pain is nothing. The heat will cleanse my soul of its wounds.

Foxxy wraps her arms around her legs and rests her head on them.

Foxxy: Everything is so confusing. Why can't I see what's going on?

Foxxy lays there in eyes closed, but not crying, she lies in that ball, she just lays there trying to sort out her mind and feelings out. She lies like that until the water turns cold; she leans forward and washes her hair, then face, then body. The soap runs off her body as every cell goes nuts in the ice cold water. She stands up to wash the soap off and stands in the water for a couple seconds more. Then she turns off the water and gets out, wrapping the towel over her shoulders, she walks up to the mirror, wiping the steam off and peering in.

Foxxy: Fire and ice had no answers, I'm truly broken.

Foxxy looks down and sees Draco's strait razor, she picks it up and toys with it.

Foxxy: There may be one way to fix me…

Foxxy holds out one wrist staring deeply into the razor's blade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walks by the half opened bathroom door and sees the reflection in the mirror of what's going on. Foxxy still toys with the blade when suddenly the door flies open and before she knows it her right hand is behind her back held by the wrist and her left hand is being held up to her shoulder in front of her. She tries to struggle free but Draco has her held tight.

Foxxy: Let me go asshole!

Draco: What the hell were you planning to do!

Foxxy: None of you damn business! Let go of me!

Draco: Not until you calm down!

Foxxy: I said let go!

She pulls as hard as she can but can't break loose.

Draco: What do you plan to gain by dying!

Foxxy: Who ever said I planned to die!

Foxxy tries to swipe at Draco with the razor, but the end is not pointed and it hits his armor. Draco grips her right wrist tighter; she drops the razor and cries out in sheer pain.

Draco: Even if you weren't planning on dying now, even if the thought of that razors kiss was only a slight temptation, your life was in danger, and I will not allow you to die on my watch.

Foxxy: What do you care! Are you in love with me O Great Prince and Savior? Why does it matter whether I live or die!

Draco: Because you're still needed here, I need you to fight for me, and because I've lost family, and I know what it feels like when you hate them, so I can only imagine what your brother would think. (Draco lets her go and shoves her forward she goes stomach first into the sink knocking the wind out of her and her towel off) Go ahead and die! Just do it with more dignity!

Draco walks out; just as he does Foxxy turns to face him.

Foxxy: (voice cracking, panting hard) Draco!

Draco turns to face Foxxy.

Foxxy: (sad and soft) Thank you.

At that moment Draco realizes what he's looking at: a young, tight, fair skinned, sopping, dripping wet, panting, tiny chest heaving, cute, weak, bright eyed, shiny, naked, virgin maiden. After gather this information Draco walks away with a very uneasy look on his face. Foxxy, realizing what he saw, blushes a tiny bit, shows a tiny smile, lets out a little giggle then has a moment of self again. Foxxy silently and quickly runs up behind Draco and glomps him around the neck, pressing her tiny chest against the back of his head, Draco tries to get her off and she swings them around to the front right over his face, Draco shoves her off.

Draco: Damn you! Remind me to never save your life again.

Foxxy: You know you liked it!

Foxxy crouches there in a three-point stance, her normal self again, but then Draco leaves sight, and she's alone again, and suddenly, all her pain returns to her and she breaks down crying.

Foxxy: Damn it! (Clenches fist to her heart) I don't wanna hurt anymore!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, having just escaped his encounter with Foxxy enters the living room where Kit, Aveian and Allenby are at. His face is still a little red.

Kit: What's up with you?

Draco: Your little sister tried to kill herself.

Kit and Allenby look horrified, Aveian flinches for a second.

Kit: is she all right? Tell me!

Draco: I stopped her, but then she attacked me.

Allenby: Attacked you? How?

Draco: She jumped on me and wouldn't get off.

Aveian: Where was she?

Draco: The bathroom, she had just got out of the shower and was toying with the idea of shaving her wrists with my blade.

Aveian: So in other words you got physical with Foxxy while she was wet and vulnerable, so then she jumped all over you.

Kit: (smirks) Nice going!

Allenby: That's one way to get her to forget about her losses.

Draco: It wasn't like that.

Kit laughs, Aveian lets out a slight smile.

Draco: What's so damn funny?

Kit: Its just I remembered…

Aveian: The shower incident.

Allenby: Shower incident?

(Another damn flash back)

Aveian: Foxxy. You're been in there for 3 hours.

Kit: I gotta piss. Outta my way!

Kit shoulder checks the door open and inside Foxxy is in the shower with no curtain.

Foxxy: EEEEEEEEP! Oh, it's you bro.

Kit: Yeah, I won't look if you don't.

Foxxy: Huh? (Sees what they're each getting ready to do) Ooooooh, okay! (Perky smile and a giggle)

Kit: (finishing and flushing) So what are you doing in here anyway?

Foxxy: I'm getting squeaky clean! (Rubs hand over her arm) But I won't squeak! I MUST SQUEAK!

Kit: Oh, okay. Good luck with that!

(Kit walks out, end of flash-back)

Draco: You're all insane. Well, just watch her, I may not really like any of you but I don't want you dead.

Kit: Thanks dude!

Draco gives a slight hand gesture and walks out.

Allenby: Aveian, how did you stay so calm when you heard about Foxxy?

Aveian: Easy, his tone, if she were dead, he'd sound sad, not angry, so could tell that she was okay, and at least had a brief moment of happiness.

Kit: Its so like her, to argue dripping wet and naked, then hug a guy, and not realize what she's doing until halfway through.

Aveian: I think she knows when she hugs him, just not the naked arguing, that's just fate.

* * *

Sylven: (clutching his bleeding, half broken body) Where the hell are we going?

Marane: My hide-out.

Sylven: Where can we hide, you were always on the run, there is no hiding from Zeru.

Marane: He's lost his puppet system, Ra is gone, the three fighters left him and he lost his secondary branch, Negeta is in no position to be going on anything but the defensive, right now I'm guessing he's putting all his power into hiding and fortifying his first branch.

Sylven: So then where are we going?

The tiny Suit carrier approaches a shining Silver space fortress.

Marane: MY base, Darris Kharlan.

Sylven: What the hell is that, how can someone as wanted as you have such a large and conspicuous asset?

Marane: Because I'm intelligent, I've been siphoning some of the profits from my black market gene splicing into this little beauty. I just hid the lines well enough that no one could follow them, and this is the first time I touched it, so no one could connect it to me that way either.

Sylven: Well you're touching it now, how can we be sure that this won't be drawing unneeded attention?

Marane: This baby is so well protected, I actually hope they try and attack, we'll either wipe them out or teach them never to try it again.

Sylven: Nothing can happen until my Gundam is rebuilt.

Marane: That's… gonna be a problem.

* * *

The Raven Corps. crew are lying around in the living room.

Kit: (groans) I can't take this!

Allenby: What's up?

Kit: Its just I keep worrying about my sis! I wouldn't be so worried except there's nothing to do! It's so fuckin' boring and all I can think about is her!

Draco: So let me guess, you're going to talk to her?

Kit: I can't help it's all I can think about!

Aveian: (looks over at him, slowly turning his head and opening his eyes) You know its not a good idea.

Kit: Aveian, you know just as well as I do, almost nothing that has to be done is ever a good idea.

Aveian: (turns back, drops his head and shuts his eyes) I'm just trying to warn you.

Kit gets up and starts to walk out.

Allenby: (getting up to follow him) Wait up Kit!

Kit walks out, with Allenby running after him.

Draco: Think she'll be able to stop him.

Aveian: right now he has to choose between a woman who loves him and a girl who hates him, let's hope he chooses right.

Draco: He won't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby: Kit, wait!

She catches up with Kit and grabs his jacket to stop him.

Allenby: (runs up next to him keeping pace) Kit, please don't go in there.

Kit: Why not?

Allenby: Right now everything possible that could stop her from wanting to talk to you is happening, just give her some time and when she calms down let me or Aveian get her to talk things out with you.

Kit: (Kit puts his arm out to stop her, then turns to face her) Thanks, but I have to do this for myself. I'm sorry, (walks away, then turns to face her) thanks for offering though.

Allenby stays as Kit keeps walking.

Allenby: She'll hate you, you know that?

Kit: (turns to face her again) Yeah, but something like that won't stop me.

Kit walks off and Allenby looks really upset.

Allenby: (crying a little) I'm begging you Kit, please stop!

Kit stops dead then sorta walks quickly over to her to comfort her.

Kit: What's wrong, why don't you want me to go?

Allenby: Because Foxxy is almost a woman, and I know women, because I know me, I know how she's going to act, and I don't want you to get hurt.

Kit: Don't worry, I can handle it.

Allenby drops onto his chest grabbing his shirt, Kit wraps his arms around her and holds her.

Allenby: It doesn't matter! Don't you see how selfish that is? To talk with her when you broke her heart, and to go off to get yourself hurt, I don't want you hurt, she'll hate me too, but if I can feel that pain for you then I'd be happy to do it, I may like Foxxy, but I don't love her like you, so I just want to go in there and take the bullet for you.

Kit: Allenby, I don't want you hurt either.

Allenby look up from his chest into Kit's eyes, hers full of tears, this look of anger and sadness on her face

Allenby: (disappointed, sad, angry and still crying) Kit, can't you forget your wants for five minutes!

Kit is shocked, he steps back letting Allenby go, his face is full of surprise, he shivers and clutches himself with his left arm. He falls to the ground shivering, still holding himself.

Kit: Am I really that selfish?

Allenby kneels down before him.

Allenby: We all do things for our own reasons, you've only thought of yourself because you've only had yourself and others that imposed their feelings on you, by gun point or a warm hug, but now you have someone who follows you, and loves you in me. Just try to remember you're responsible for others now.

Kit: (hangs his head, sighs and speaks softly) You're right, I'm sorry. Thanks for doing this for me. It means a lot to me that you care so much.

Allenby lifts his chin up with her fingers and brushes the hair from his face.

Allenby: Of course I do, I love you!

Kit: I love you too.

Allenby: (gives Kit a little kiss on the lips) Good, (gets up and starts to head for Foxxy's room) just chill out for now, I promise I'll be back soon, to comfort you.

Kit: (runs his index finger under his nose with a little smirk) I'll be waiting!

They both laugh and go their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit walks back into the living room; Sora is now in there as well.

Kit: Sora, if you're in here who's piloting the ship?

Sora: Its auto-pilot, besides if something goes wrong I have it set to beep me on my Cell. Besides, do you really want a "traitor" piloting your ship?

Kit: (un-amused) Very funny.

Draco: Sure did talk fast, what happened to your woman?

Kit: Allenby talked me into letting her handle Foxxy.

Aveian: (lighting up, then blowing out smoke) That's going to end well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby knocks on Foxxy's door.

Allenby: Foxxy, you in there?

Inside loud uncontrollable sobbing can be heard.

Foxxy: Go away! Why can't people just leave me alone?

Allenby slowly enters anyway, pillow flies at her head and she catches it one handed, then offers it back to Foxxy.

Allenby: This yours? (Warm smile)

Foxxy: (snatches it back, annoyed) I hate you.

Allenby: Just forgive him.

Foxxy: Why should I?

Allenby: Because he's your brother and you love him.

Foxxy: I loved Sylven and now he's dead.

Allenby: So you're going to abandon one you love in the memory of some one who will never know what you're doing, would you really hate your brother for protecting himself?

Foxxy: He's so selfish; I bet he sent you in here to do his dirty work for him.

Allenby: Nope, I almost had to drag him away to keep him from coming in here himself, he regrets what he did and wants your forgiveness.

Foxxy: And what do you want?

Allenby: I want you guys to be close loving brother and sister like you were before, I want you both to be happy.

Foxxy: I guess none of our wishes will be fulfilled.

Allenby: (gets up to leave) Just think about it, try to forgive him. He had no choice.

Foxxy: It won't work.

Allenby: (going out the door) That's too bad. (Door shuts)

Foxxy: Why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby returns to the room they're all in. she sits down next to Kit.

Kit: How'd it go?

Allenby: Not so good, (looks down, speaking sadly) I think she's trying not to forgive you, but I don't think she can succeed. I really hope she can't.

Kit: I just want her to be happy.

Allenby: What about you?

Kit: I don't care about myself right now, my happiness isn't important.

Allenby shifts over, her hands on either side of his lap, her face very close to his.

Allenby: It is to me! And I wanna show you just how much it means.

She takes his hands and drags him off towards their bedroom.

Sora goes to get up; she leans on a crutch under her wounded side.

Aveian: (cigarette burned short, dangling on his bottom lip) Where are you off to?

Sora: (looking over her shoulder at him) I'm going to talk to her.

Aveian: Do you think it will do anything?

Sora: (smug smile) Maybe, maybe not. But I feel like trying.

Aveian: I wonder how Kit would feel about this.

Sora: (calm, happy look, eyes closed, little smile) I don't really care, he can keep hating me, or he can love me, in the end we all only act for ourselves, so I'll keep doing my own thing.

With that Sora walks out and the doors shut behind her.

Aveian: (thinking) We all may act for ourselves, but others warp our motives so that they benefit them, we are really just tools of those around us, but Sora, who are you working for?

Sora walks off towards Foxxy's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit, still being dragged is pulled into the bed-room and thrown on the bed, before he can even think about moving Allenby is on top of him; shirtless, he's trapped.

Kit: I really don't…

Allenby: Well I do. (Leaning in closer, un-doing her bra) and I _know _were both about to have _a lot_ of fun.

Kit goes to speak but his mouth is cover to fast, his eyes grow softer. Allenby's hands move off his shoulders and go a little lower, his pants fall onto the ground, her arms move to herself, then back onto Kit, the bed starts to rock.

* * *

Sora, on one crutch hobbles slowly down the hall to Foxxy's room. Sora reaches the door and knocks.

Sora: (voice still weak) You there Foxxy?

Foxxy is still sobbing violently.

Foxxy: Won't anyone just leave me alone today? Please just go away!

Sora slowly enters.

Sora: Sorry, can't do that. See you're hurting everyone by your actions, and I think you owe it to them to try and be strong. Forgive your brother, in war sometimes just staying alive is an uphill battle.

Foxxy: He killed Sylven!

Sora: Sylven would have killed him.

Foxxy: I'd rather have him alive then Kit.

Sora: So you're going to forsake your brother for someone who's already dead?

Foxxy: (voice weaker) I loved him…

Sora: Like you don't love him.

Foxxy: (wailing) HE DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!

Sora: But, none the less he did, now all you can do is decide if you rather lose two loved ones, or just one. Life is cruel, to have your brother and your love fight to the death, I know that was hard for you, but Sylven wanted it, he started the battle, you can't blame Kit for defending himself and winning.

Foxxy: But I can't forgive so easily.

Sora: Then fight him yourself, if you hate him so much go and punish him for his sins with your own hands.

Foxxy: I… I… don't want to kill him.

Sora: So you want him dead but you won't dirty your own hands? You just want others to do all your work for you!

Foxxy: Why are you doing this Sora?

Sora: No reason.

Foxxy: Did Aveian tell you to do this?

Sora: I only take orders from him in the bedroom.

Foxxy: Kit?

Sora: Kit would never ask this, not only does he severely dislike me, but he'd rather do this himself, I'm just trying to correct the little wrongs of the world.

Foxxy: So you're telling me to kill him?

Sora: Just confront him, tell him how angry you are with your fists, let out all your anger over Sylven's death on his killer, if it leads to death so be it, just resolve this problem. Well I've said my peace, see ya…

Sora goes to walk out; she opens the door, over her shoulder Foxxy lays in her crimson bed.

Foxxy: (calm yet soft) Sora…

Sora: (without turning around) yeah?

Foxxy: (small smile) Thanks.

Sora: I didn't do anything I didn't want to.

* * *

Allenby is doing her worst, or best to Kit, she is enjoying herself, which is easy to tell by her expressions and moans. Kit's face is flushed, he's breathing hard and moaning with pleasure as well, he's biting the sheets, fingers clenching the bed tight and legs kicking, but his eyes betray that inside, he's not as happy as his outward physical pleasure is making him.

Exhausted Allenby drops off of him, lying down next to him, she's beaming, having just enjoyed the greatest pleasure in life, but when she looks into Kit's eyes she knows there's something wrong.

Allenby: What's wrong, you can't tell me you wanted even more.

Kit: Its not that, right now I just need to clear out my head. Thanks for sharing yourself with me Allie, but right now not even that can cheer me up.

Kit gets up and puts on his boxers and pants. He walks out the door with a certain living dead type manner.

Allenby lays there wrapped up in a blanket, heart broken.

Allenby: (barely a sad squeak) Kit… (Kit walks out and shuts the door) Kit no… come back…

Allenby passes out from a mixture of sorrow and exhaustion from several rounds of carnal pleasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aveian and Draco start up a conversation in the living room.

Aveian: So what's the plan once we reach this place, your homeland?

Draco: We gather forces, first we do some missions for the land, and then once we've gotten support we strike against the corrupt Black Vulpine Corporation!

Aveian: What are the attack plans?

Draco: That's to be told later.

Aveian: I don't like being left out of the operation details.

Draco: You won't be, once we're within striking position you will know everything, this would be impossible without you, Commander Aveian Wind.

Aveian: This plan better be successful, or I don't think we will have another chance.

Draco: Then this mission will have to be a success.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit walk down the hallway in his semi-undressed state as Sora, now walking slowly without aid approaches him from the other direction.

Sora: Hey there Kit!

Kit: I'm not in the mood Sora.

Sora: You're no fun. Are you just mad because you're hurt, if you unwrap your arm is I'll kiss all your boo-boos!

Kit: Out of the way.

Kit passes by her.

Sora: (evil-ish smirk) You know your sister hates you.

Kit stops dead and faces her. He is not happy.

Sora: (still evil and cocky) It's true! She wants you dead because you killed her crush, no matter how one sided her feelings were she can't forgive you for killing him. She wants to kill you; she's looking for you're right now to do it!

Kit: (snarls) Fuck you Sora.

Sora is pressed against his chest, her lips within range of his neck, cheek, lips and chin. She runs her finger over his bare chest.

Sora: Fuck you? We'll I didn't know you wanted me so much, (moving her lips closer to his ear) I can do things to you couldn't imagine in the dirtiest wet drea…

Sora cringes in pain; Kit has his left thumb over her wound, pressing just hard enough…

Kit: (malicious smile, fangs bared, pupils small) I don't care what Aveian will do to me, you're a stuck up bitch, and I won't betray Allenby, and no matter what you say I won't hate my little sister, so go bitch to your little boy-toy, I'll take what he gives me, I just hope one day Aveian can see what a double-crossing bitch you really are.

Kit pushes her off and she slams back first into the wall. Kit continues walking, Sora gets up.

Sora: Kit!

Kit keeps walking

Sora: Kit!

He keeps going.

Sora: Kit turn around you stupid bastard!

Kit turns to face her, Sora, clutching her wound stumbles forward a few steps.

Sora: Kit, your women, both of them are lucky to have you, as a lover, or a brother and a best friend.

Kit: Thanks Sora, but I still hate you.

Sora: (wink and a thumbs up) I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kit walks off into the distance; Sora stumbles off to get treated, once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit walks into the hangar, Foxxy; clad in her normal black T-shirt and black panties stares him down.

Kit: Yo sis!

Foxxy: (stern) Kit, I wanna fight you!

Kit: (looks away dejected) You mean kill me…

Foxxy: (cocks head to the side, while retaining her slight anger) Huh?

Kit: (looks at her again) Sora told me you wanted to kill me, for revenge, I guess she wasn't lying!

Foxxy: I'm no t planning on killing you, but I still can't let Sylven's death go, even if you had to, I have to fight in his name, and let my pain out.

Kit: I completely understand.

Foxxy: I'm going to beat you, for Sylven.

Kit: Then defeat me! In the name of your dead love!

Foxxy: (in stance) I will!

Foxxy runs at Kit swiping at him, he parries with his left hand, then ducks a strike and tries to sweep her legs, she jumps, and Kit pivots on his left hand kicking her in the head with both feet, the both quickly regain their normal stance.

Kit: Did I get ya?

Foxxy: Now I see how he lost… But I won't!

Foxxy rushes him again, she swings with the right and get stops it, she goes for a left hook, over his broken right arm and hits him hard on the cheek, the follows up with a barrage of body blows.

Foxxy: Are you even trying? OOOOOF!

Kit nails her hard in the stomach with a left, then a heel kick to the upper back into a knee to the chest.

Foxxy: (clutching her chest) My tiny boobies! You're going to pay for that!

The two of them continue exchanging blows, the fight slowly moving back Kit's way, until.

Foxxy: I've got you now!

She pulls out her dagger and pins one of his legs to the wall by his pant leg, then grabs Kit's Kodachi and pins the other, Kit goes to strike her, but she catches his wrist and slams it into the wall, breaking the cement, she draws back her left for the final blow.

Kit: Go ahead and finish me…

Foxxy: FOR SYLVEN!

Silence, then a small sound can be heard.

Kit: Sis?

Foxxy still has her arm drawn back, but her face is softer, and tears are streaming down her face.

Kit: Are you alright? Just kill me already.

Foxxy: (sobbing) Damn you! Damn you! I can't kill you! You're my big brother!

Foxxy latches onto him kicking the blades off and letting Kit free, then falls onto him.

Foxxy: (sobbing harder into kits shoulder) I love you! You're my big brother and I love you! (She moves back to stare at him) But why'd you have to kill him! (Head buried in his shoulder again) You're all I have, and you care about me, but I miss him so much! I… think I can forgive you, but I can't forget! I'll never be able….

Kit: (lifts her face up to look at him) I'm sorry I killed him, I tried all I could to save him, but I couldn't, to say he wouldn't let me is an excuse, I wasn't good enough to save him, so I deserve your hatred.

Foxxy: I can't hate you. You're the most important person in the world to me, I love you big brother.

She hugs him really tight. Her voice still quivers but her tears slow.

Foxxy: (lets go and steps back, with her hands folded by her ass behind her, then looks around wistfully)But right now I need some time to set everything in my mind, so I going to stay in solitary confinement until we reach the destination. Then hopefully I'll be myself again.

Kit: I completely understand.

Foxxy: Thanks bro!

Foxxy gives her brother another huge hug, then runs off. On the outside of the room Allenby peers in.

Allenby: That's why he left…

Allenby looks completely crushed.

* * *

(ending music)

Foxxy gathers up all her bloodied things and puts them into the Air-lock.

Foxxy: Good-bye… Sylven.

She jettisons the material.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby lays on her bed wide awake; shifting frequently Kit sleeps happily clutching her with his left arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy lays down in solitary confinement and is surrounded by bare nothingness.

* * *

Draco: there it is my homeland, Neo-Walachia!

The camera pans out and we see the bloody shirt float by in space.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star next episode music)

Foxxy: It's me, Foxxy! And I'm happy again! I can't go the rest of my life depressed and hating my brother, I love him too much, so Sylven, sleep in my heart, I promise to keep you there. But mow its time to move on, its Draco's homeland, and we're about to find out why he's such an exceptionally happy person. ** Next Episode: Absolute Power: Mission 15: Full Female Alchemist! **Hey who is that bitch anyway? O well, we all better get ready!


	15. Full Female Alchemist

Absolute Power

Mission: 15

Full Female Alchemist

Warning: may be offensive to overly sensitive people

Foxxy is in the solitary confinement chamber, inside it is pitch black and dead silent. There is not a single ray of light, not a single sound, any sound is absorbed by the walls, not a single smell, and in the dark it's not wise to try and feel. I suppose she could find a taste, but it probably wouldn't be very good.

Foxxy tries to talk, but she hears no sound, she tries yelling, nothing, she screams, still no sound.

Foxxy: (thinking) In this chamber I guess all I can do is think, I know this will help me clear out my thoughts. Yes this world is completely pure darkness, I'm sure this will help me.

* * *

Draco: Land at these coordinates. (Hands Aveian and Sora sheets of paper)

Sora: These points are in the middle of a forest!

Aveian: (pointed, while smoking a new cigarette) Why are we parking so far from your house? Could it be we're not welcome?

Draco: Don't be concerned with the minor details.

Aveian: I'm not going to just wander through the woods blindly with you.

Draco: Do you not require my help?

Aveian: Possibly.

Draco: I do need yours. in any case there will be far more of you than me, and I've seen the levels you all fight at. What do you have to fear?

Aveian: Even if I'm killed, I assure you I'll personally drag you to hell with me.

Draco: Then I suppose I best not betray you.

Aveian: Your choice.

The ship lands in the middle of a clearing, the engines cut off and the ship touches down and comes to a complete stop.

Draco: (getting up) Well lets get going.

Aveian goes to follow, walking slowly, calmly, smoke trailing, yet left hand still on his gun and his finger on the safety and trigger.

Sora: Wait Aveian!

Sora grabs his arm, stumbling in her weakness.

Sora: how do we know we can trust him?

Aveian: (looks at her with his eyes, but doesn't move his head while they walk out together) You're asking me about betrayal?

Sora: You have a point there.

Aveian: I don't plan on being tricked.

Sora: From anyone else that would be naïve…

Aveian: Like Foxxy?

Sora: (a certain cattiness) Or Kit! But I know you've got us covered.

Aveian: I'm going to ensure success.

* * *

Kit is rocking back in forth, sweat flying off his dripping wet hair, as Allenby is vocalizing quite loudly; then he notices the difference in the ship's movement and stops.

Allenby: Awwww, and you were so enthusiastic too.

Kit: Just glad everything turned out okay.

Allenby: (hurt, but trying very hard to not let it show) Oh, so it has nothing to do with me…

Kit leans down and kisses her on the lips, then on the cheeks a few times passionately and sweetly.

Kit: Of course it has to do with you, you're you kept me strong, you were there for me and always supporting me, you mean everything to me and I owe all my happiness to you.

Allenby: (touched) Oh Kit!

Allenby hugs him and pulls him down to her, kissing him all over and giggling.

Kit: (laughing, shutting one eye as Allenby kisses him all over that cheek) Wow, what'd I do to get this?

Allenby: (happy, very happy) Just shut up and let me kiss you!

Kit: (laughing) NEVER!

Kit pushes off with his not-broken arm, and now on top of her decides to return the favor.

Allenby: You're going to pay for that!

They start rolling around kissing and laughing, they roll, and roll, and roll, then fall off the bed.

Kit: Ow!

Allenby: Ouch!

They go right back to kissing.

Allenby: Let me kiss all your hurty spots!

Kit: Thanks, there are a lot of them!

Allenby: Good! Cause I wasn't planning on stopping for a long time anyway!

* * *

Kit burst out of the room covered in pink kisses, Allenby right behind him.

Kit: Catch me if you can!

Allenby: I'm not done with you yet!

Allenby grabs onto him, and starts putting more even more pink on his half naked body.

Kit: Crap!

Allenby: (stops kissing for a second) Huh?

Kit: I just remembered we have to go!

Allenby: Well I don't feel like goin outside with my lipstick on, I guess I'll just have to take it off somehow. (Starts kissing his neck up towards his face)

Kit: (laughing) Fine, just get this off then… (Looks over) Were you reapplying?

Allenby: (lipstick in hands, lips puckered) Guess you caught me! Oh, well!

Jumps on him and transfers the pink from her lips, to all over his face.

Kit: (still really happy) We really have to get going…

Allenby: Well its really up to me whether or not we do, being as you can clean yourself with one hand, unless you wanna go out there like that…

Kit: Just help me.

Allenby: You know I will.

Kit: You're really nice!

Allenby: Of course! I can't help it. You're just too cute to be mean to.

Kit: Thanks.

Allenby: (pulling him by the waist of his pants) Come on! Lets get you cleaned off!

Allenby pulls him into the bathroom, and by the sounds coming through the door, has a lot of fun cleaning him off.

Kit comes out later dressed as normal with his arm freshly wrapped and Allenby's arms wrapped even tighter around his other arm.

Kit: We have to get my sister, then we can go.

Allenby: (conceding) Okay!

* * *

Foxxy is still locked inside the cell.

Foxxy: (thinking) I said I was gonna stay in here till we landed, and we landed a while ago, why hasn't anyone let me out? Did they forget about me? Or are the punishing me for being such a bitch? I couldn't blame them…

Then the door's locks click, and light starts to creep in, Foxxy is over-joyed and sparkly eyed, then shields her eyes as the light pours in, but she giggles merrily, now able to hear her own voice.

Kit: Come on Sis! Its time to get going!

Foxxy: Right on it Bro! (Thinking) It's good to be me again!

The three of them exit the ship, right as Aveian and company are about to enter the forest.

Foxxy: (waving) Wait for us!

Avian turns around, gun pointed at them.

Aveian: Stay back.

Kit takes a couple steps forward, and Aveian fires, Kit falls over.

Allenby: Kit!

Kit: (in serious pain, clutching his stomach) Ow dude! Those rubber bullets really fuckin hurt!

Aveian: It's for your own good. (shoots Foxxy, she squeaks, falls over and whines) we're dealing with people I really don't think I should let you get involved with, you guys are too crazy, so just stay down.

Kit: (crawling forward) Never!

Foxxy: Please… let us come!

Aveian: Damn it. Stay there.

Aveian fires 3 or 4 clips into them. He bends over on his knees panting and sweating, but Kit and Foxxy keep coming.

Aveian: I give up; just try not to get killed.

Foxxy at Kit look up and raise an arm each.

Kit/Foxxy: (weakly) Yay!

They both go face down in the ground.

Sora: (whispers to Aveian) Should we leave them?

Aveian: (cigarette bouncing as he talks) No, I said they can come so they're coming. (Takes cigarette out and blows out smoke, then puts it back in) We'll just wait until they wake up.

Draco: That's honorable of you.

Aveian: I just don't want them acting even more idiotic when they do wake up.

Allenby: (merrily) But you do have to admit they're cute, awake and asleep.

Aveian: I believe their charm is one of the few things that keep them alive.

Sora: Along with their inhuman strength.

Allenby: But the cuteness does more I think!

* * *

A group of MXs move through an underground tunnel.

Chibodee: (leading the troops) Alright guys, we lucked out when we made it to the tunnel, but we're not safe yet.

The black soldier from the flashback pops up on screen.

Black soldier: Homie we know that already! Shit, we know if we don't haul ass our asses are toast!

Chibodee: Good, now let's move it!

The Suits continue to move through the tunnel in single-file.

* * *

All the guys are just lying around bored.

Allenby: Hey! I think they're waking up!

Foxxy yawns and stretches all cute, then looks over sand sees Kit lying there motionless.

Foxxy: EEEEEEEP! (Jumps up to a kneeling position) You okay bro? (Poking his cheek with her index finger) Brother person is not responding to stimuli! Is it possible he is…? No! (Shaking Kit violently by the shoulders) No Kit! You must live! LIVE! I know, I must give him CPR!

Allenby: (looks away) I can't watch.

Foxxy gives her older brother mouth to mouth, then sits up, tilting her head in confusion Kit is snoring softly, like a puppy, with a little stream of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Foxxy: (ecstatic) You're alright! (Foxxy hugs him hard around his neck and back) I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Kisses him on the cheeks loud and hard a few times)

Allenby: (watching Foxxy rolling around with her brothers sleeping body) Somebody going to save him?

Aveian: Never did before, why start now?

Allenby: Good point.

Kit: Is everyone against me?

Allenby: (surprised) Kit?

Foxxy: (falling off as he sits up) Bro?

Kit: (licks his lips, and tastes for a second) Strawberry kiwi, (stern, a bit annoyed) Foxxy?

Foxxy: (big sparkly doe eyes) Yes dear brother?

Kit: (more annoyed) Foxxy.

Foxxy: (innocent, finger on her lips) I didn't do anything wrong…

Kit: (pretty annoyed) Foxxy!

Foxxy: (looks down, shuffles her feet) I was just trying to help… (Gasps) Gasp?

Kit has her in the best hug he can do with his left arm.

Kit: (head over her shoulder, softly) I know, I know. (Lets her go, normal voice) Now can you help me get the rest of the marks off, cause I'm sure this (points at his lips) wasn't the only one.

Foxxy: I can't help it, I'm cute and affectionate!

Kit: Just help me out here sis.

Foxxy: (jumps up and salutes) Roger Captain!

Kit: At ease Lieutenant!

Aveian: How do I put up with this?

* * *

Aveian: Are you finally done?

Foxxy: (cute and bubbly) All clean!

Draco: Then let's get moving we've lost enough time already.

The group gets up and begins heading into the forest, Aveian paces himself until he's beside Draco.

Aveian: Why all the secrecy, I have a right to know.

Draco: My country isn't exactly pro-immigrant, or emigrant, so none of us is especially welcome, but I believe we don't have a choice except my father so it's a necessary endeavor, despite harsh reality.

The group exits the forest, and sees another.

Draco: (very unhappy and uncomfortable) Behold the landmark of my homeland, the Walachian forest!

Before them stands thousands of wooden stakes, each bearing an impaled body, in various states of degeneration, from fresh to year-old, animal picked, sun baked, and rotting dead bodies. Everyone besides Draco and Aveian are shocked and horrified, the other two just look disgusted and offended.

Aveian: Lets keep moving, the longer we stand here the more time we have to look at this abomination of man.

The group walks through the path in the middle of the forest of Walachia.

Foxxy: And we're supposed to work with these people? After they've done this? Draco, you bastard, turn around and face me!

Draco turns around, his face full of emotion.

Draco: Don't you even try to think you understand me! You naïve little bitch! So what, you see some dead bodies, imagine knowing it's your own father is responsible for their deaths! You presume to know everything, but you're just an idiot.

Draco turns back around and storms forward.

Foxxy: (shocked, hands to her mouth) …sorry…

The group walks uneasily through the forest of death, until the reach a huge black castle.

Draco: (sighs, turns to face the others) We're here.

Aveian: So what do we do now?

Draco: We meet my father, and hope he will give us the money buy out Black Vulpine.

Kit: So we're just going to beg for money and hope your daddy can save us?

Draco: No, we're going to use my father to steal all the power from those old pricks and make them are slaves to defeat the man they betrayed us for.

Kit: Us? Since when did you become an "us?"

Sora: Since he got that Suit?

Kit: Huh?

Sora: Its obviously Black Vulpine technology.

Aveian: She is right.

Kit: Let's just go, my brain hurts.

* * *

Black Soldier: What we gonna do if we get attacked down here?

Chibodee: Kiss our asses goodbye.

Black Soldier: Homie don't play that!

Chibodee: Too bad, we have no other options right now.

Black Soldier: Shit! This sucks ass!

The Suits continue to march forward.

* * *

As they enter the courtyard they see a lot of men dressed like Draco, except with sleeves to their wrists and no capes training with their broad swords.

Kit: So that's the army?

Draco: The Walachian infantry.

The several attractive, fertile, well endowed women ride by on black horses, holding lances.

Draco: our infantry is male exclusive, and all women are to join the Cavalry.

Kit: I'd like to show them how to use a lance myself.

Draco: Also, the Cavaliers must be virgins, and I think by their stance those are new recruits.

Kit blushes and laughs shyly.

Foxxy: (teasing) having impure thoughts there bro?

Aveian: even with Allenby right there he's still as horny as ever, that cock is going to kill you one day.

Kit: Believe me; if my death involves Virgin Cavaliers and my naughty bits, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind.

Allenby: (wrapping her arm around him) Well is okay if I don't kill you Kit?

Kit: Sure.

Draco: I suggest you be more mindful once you're before my father, or else you may become more acquainted with the forest.

Kit: I'll try.

Aveian: Just shut up Kit, you'll save us all some grief.

Kit: Roger Commander.

* * *

A Walachian soldier run into the throne room and kneels.

Soldier: Milord, it appears your son has returned.

Lord: That imputent…

Draco: You called?

Profile:

Dracula Spitfire

Age: 58

Height: 6' 5"

Voice: Christopher Lee (Ansem The Wise, Kingdom Hearts II)

Body: Body builder level muscle tone, his skin is tanned though worn with age.

Clothes: Draco's except for arm length sleeves and the trim of his armor is gold. His sword is almost twice as big as Draco's, and the sheath is gold trimmed too.

Face: Red hair, Slicked back, and cut shorter than Draco's, he has a few strands hang over his head. He has a whole beard, cut at very sharp angles, hazel, wrinkled, tired, squinted eyes, worn face but strong features and teeth.

Personality: Tough, strict, yet fair King. He is very protective of what he values. A very strong man in all ways, in his age he has grown wise and strong minded. He hopes never to lose again, yet is planning for that as well. He is cautious and brave, a true King.

Draco: I'm home father.

Lord Dracula: How dare you return after all this time, my petulant and adulterous son?

Foxxy: (tilts head, eyes looking up, finger on her bottom lip) adulterous?

She imagines Draco surrounded by beautiful women, as he plays them and uses their bodies for his own uses.

Kit: I know, I can't imagine it either.

Draco: I come to ask of your assistance, in my struggle, in return, I, along with these people who I journey with shall assist in yours.

Lord Dracula: My war? Your war? _My _war should be war should be _your _war!

Draco: I require your assistance, now please don't make this any harder for me just help me!

Lord Dracula: What? You impudent cur of a son! You dare leave my lands to pursue your own goals and abandon my legacy, and now you dare return and ask for my help?

Draco: Negeta Zeru was directly connected…

Lord Dracula: And are you even a moment closer to avenging Apollo's death?

Draco: I will avenge him!

Lord Dracula: So you'll just abandon your mother's vengeance and my war?

Draco: I really believe my path is the right one! Now help me if you have any love for oldest son of old and now!

Lord Dracula: You coarse imbecile! I shall have you killed for that!

Foxxy: Shut up!

Everyone looks at her, she stands seething with rage.

Foxxy: How dare you speak to your own son that way? You call yourself a father? You're the lowest form I've even seen if you can treat your family that way!

Lord Dracula: Mind your tongue.

Foxxy: Fuck you! I can't respect a person who's so cruel to their own flesh and blood!

Foxxy draws her dagger and enters stance.

Lord Dracula: Vaginate your blade wench!

Aveian drops his head onto his hand.

Aveian: Oh god.

Foxxy: You want me to do what you sick prick?

Lord Dracula: I said vaginate your blade immediately!

Kit: Look, I don't know what you're in to, but my sister is not your entertainer, and she's a virgin so she's not going to ruin that perfect puss before it can be used!

Aveian: "Vaginate," means "sheath." Sheath your sword.

Foxxy: Fine. (Puts her dagger back)

Lord Dracula: Good. Guards, arrest that girl!

Kit: No way, take me instead! I'm not about to let my precious little sister suffer while I'm still able to do something!

Lord Dracula: I respect your wish, guards, take him instead.

Kit is led off down a far off corridor.

Lord Dracula: (sternly) Young one!

Foxxy: (points to herself) Me?

Lord Dracula: Yes, did you plan to kill me, with that effeminate dagger of yours?

Foxxy: (serious) I _hate _people who would turn against their own family like that! And I will challenge them with my own two hands and my blade.

I soft happiness comes over Dracula's face.

Lord Dracula: I like your gallantry young one, what is your name?

Foxxy: (extra perk) Foxxy Sune! And that guy you dragged off is my brother Kit!

Lord Dracula: Well Foxxy Sune, how would you like to be Foxxy Spitfire? My son Draco may be a bit abrasive, but he is also quite the catch.

Both Draco and Foxxy look shocked and surprised, look at each other, then blush wildly and look away.

Draco: Are you insane old man?

Lord Dracula: I suppose one as rebellious as you my son, would choose find his own way in life, and in love.

Draco: Your intrusion is not welcomed.

Lord Dracula: One day my son, you will find one that completes you, until then I believe you will continue to keep the same facade in order to protect your easily pierced heart.

Draco: If that day comes, I'll thank you.

* * *

Kit is lead to a dungeon by the soldiers.

Soldier: here is your cell.

Kit enters without a struggle.

Soldier: we have to shackle you now sir.

Kit: Without dinner and a movie first?

One soldier approaches him.

Soldier: (taking Kit's hand) Please don't resist sir.

The soldier locks in Kit's left wrist above his head, the reaches for the right.

Kit: That's broken.

Soldier: Sorry, state rules.

The soldier lifts Kit's arm and locks his wrist in.

Kit: (panting) well this is a new kind of pain.

Soldier: Very sorry sir, orders are orders.

Kit: It's cool!

The soldiers start to leave.

Kit: You ever suffer to protect what you love?

Soldier: Isn't that the root of being a soldier?

Kit: Yeah, I guess so.

The door shuts and the soldiers walk off, Kit hangs by his chains a little on the tips of his toes and stares up and the light striped ceiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two soldiers pass by a high ranking Cavalier.

Cavalier: where are you two coming from?

Soldier: Just escorting a new prisoner.

Cavalier: Hmmmm…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit's cell door swings open and a woman stands in the doorway.

Woman: Hello there, my brand-new plaything!

Profile:

Draka Spitfire

Age: 25

Height: 5' 10"

Voice: Amanda Winn Lee (Mimiru, .hack/sign)

Body: fair skin, large breasts, tight lower body and stomach. She paints her nails electric yellow.

Clothes: Draco's armor only cut off above the stomach, her cape is shorter, red shirt is skin tight and is elbow length and slightly longer than the armor on the body. She wears no gloves and has on a leather gladiator skirt, and black lace undies under it, he has the standard boots and sword.

Face: Red eyes, with small pupils. She has shoulder blade length dark navy blue shiny hair, with an electric yellow stripe down the middle of each bang, and matching yellow eye shadow and glossy lipstick.

Personality: Very horny, but unlike Sora she doesn't use it to her advantage, and doesn't satisfy herself that often. She is a bit sadistic, strong minded, forward, and seductive. If she wants a guy she'll get him, and even if he doesn't want her back at first, well that just means more games to play.

Kit: Well who are yo…

Kit's lips are covered by Draka's; she slides her hands over his shirt starting to remove it, when Kit stops her.

Kit: Sorry, I'm in no shape for that.

Draka: What, a little scratch like that?

Draka takes her lipstick tube out and draws a cross with a serpent wrapped around it over Kit's broken upper arm, then puts her finger to her lips, then the seal, it glows brightly and then disappears.

Draka: All fixed! Now the fun begins, let's play, my very helpless, very alluring boy-toy.

Kit: I really want to but how can I say no?

Draka: Exactly (kissing his neck) I'm not giving you a chance, but still… saying no is a problem. So I'm not going to stop until you say "yes."

* * *

Lord Dracula: So my son let us speak now.

Voice: (in the distance) Father? Is that you calling me father?

Lord Dracula: Micrea no!

A guy stumbles out and falls down behind Dracula's throne.

Micrea: Ow!

Profile:

Micrea Spitfire.

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Voice: Brad Swaile (Quatre, Gundam Wing/ Dearka Elsmen, Gundam SEED)

Body: very light skin, dainty, no fat or muscle.

Clothes: Gold robe, cape, gloves, pants and boots .He keeps the hood down and the robe and pants are baggy.

Face: medium length curly blonde hair, he wears a black blind-fold over his eyes.

Personality: Very meek, proper, weak minded, emotional, effeminate, he's just all around a pussy. Not to mention he's blind and was clumsy before losing his sight. He's just a wreck. He always speaks in an emotional, weak tone, self-hating sad, clingy, dependent happy, and so on.

Micrea falls out onto the ground.

Lord Dracula: Micrea!

Draco: (face in his hand) Not again.

Foxxy: Who is that?

Draco: My brother.

Foxxy: Why is he all trip-y?

Draco: He's blind.

Foxxy: Oooooooooh, I understand now… that's really sad!

Lord Dracula: Micrea is a frail boy, we try to keep him in comfort, but his condition makes life difficult.

Micrea: I am truly sorry father!

Lord Dracula: It is alright my son. Draco!

Draco: What?

Lord Dracula: If we are to be working together I believe your friends should know the truth.

Draco: I agree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draka continues "playing," with Kit. His body is now covered in yellow, and Draka is very happy doing it too.

Draka: (very aroused) Oh, I just love when my prey is helpless, makes them so much easier to hunt… (Plants more very seductive kisses on Kit's helpless body) To catch… and to eat… all… up!

Draka kisses him all over his neck, working a line to his lips, where hers stay, and her tongue dances, Draka pulls back staring into Kit's eyes.

Draka: But you don't seem to be enjoying yourself, my little treat, now I can't let that happen…

Draka's cape falls to the ground, then her armor, she presses her almost naked chest against his.

Draka: I may have played before, but now, my little love prisoner, I feel like doing more than just playing, (she puts her lips to his ear, whispering softly) I want to spend the rest of my life with you, us bound together, now its your choice of bindings, wedding vows, (little chuckle) or prison shackles.

Kit: I choose neither.

Draka: (very turned on) Oooh, a challenge, I'll make you mine, if it takes me forever I will make you mine.

Draka gives a few licks to Kit's neck then sucks a little.

Draka: And I'll make sure to leave plenty of marks so everyone knows you're mine.

Draka starts sucking on Kit's neck, long, strong tugs at his skin with the vacuum of her lips.

Kit: If I ever get loose I'm going to make you pay.

Draka: That's too bad for you, because I'm never going to let you get away.

Kit: (thinking) I have to think of something, because I like this too much.

* * *

Chibodee: The Suit in the back is lagging; we can't let ourselves get separated. (Links to the Suit on the video-com) you in the back, you're Suit is moving too slowly, what's the problem soldier?

Pilot: Actually I'm not a soldier; I'm just an intern…

Chibodee: Intern… Oh no…

Multiple shots pierce the rear Suit.

Intern: I'm hit! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Suit explodes.

Chibodee: The enemy has found our escape route!

Black Soldier: Shit Dog! We gotta go then!

* * *

Draka: (releasing her lips from Kit's neck, steps back to view her work) My marks look very good on you. I think I should leave even more.

Kit: Don't think so!

Kit raises his legs up and kicks the chain, breaking it; he drops down on his feet and takes off running.

Draka: (even more aroused) A chase, oh the things I'll do to him when I catch him!

Kit runs at full speed, arms still shackled away from his captor. Unfortunately she runs fast too and he barely escapes as he ducks into a room.

Kit: Phew! Well not that that wasn't fun, just can't be enjoying other women that much.

Kit puts a foot to his chain and snaps them, freeing his arms.

Kit: Time to clean up, hopefully it's easier than dealing with Foxxy.

Kit scrubs his face, neck and body, he cleans himself carefully, the yellow coming off clean.

Kit: I'll have to thank her for using easy-off 'stick. Kit looks at his neck, with is covered in hickies.

Kit: Great…

He turns his head and sees she left one on his right cheek too.

Kit: Really great… I know!

Kit reaches into his pocket, but feels nothing.

Kit: all my supplies on in the cell… great.

Kit opens the door and starts tom walk out.

Kit: I guess I'll just have to go back and get my stuff…

Kit is staring right at Draka.

Draka: Hi cutie!

She pins Kit against the wall by the wrists, and chest to chest, then lip-to-lip.

Draka: Oh, you're all cleaned up, guess I'll have to make you all dirty again!

Kit: No way!

Kit forces each arm against her thumbs, them goes to run off again.

Draka: Not so fast!

As Kit runs by she slaps handcuffs on him.

Kit: Damn, without my arms…

Draka: You're just a moving target.

She throws a chain out, and a metal collar on the end snaps around Kit's neck. Kit is stopped dead in his tracks, he tries to break loose, but Draka is on him too fast.

Draka: Not so fast! I'm taking you to dad, so I can claim you, and then you'll be all mine for good! Now let's go!

Draka literally drags Kit off with her.

* * *

Lord Dracula: It all began…

Draka: Ooooooh Da-aaaaaad!

Lord Dracula: Draka?

Draka walks out, pulling her prize with her. Allenby looks surprised and unhappy, Foxxy giggles and Sora looks very entertained.

Draka: I found him in a dungeon, and he is so cute and fun to play with! So can I keep him!

Lord Dracula: Draka! You are my oldest child, and it's high time you acted like it!

Draka: Really?

Lord Dracula: Draka, release that boy immediately. He was meant to be in there to pay for his sister's crime, but I think you made him suffer enough already!

Draka: (sighs dejectedly) Fine.

Draka lets go of the chain and Kit re-joins the party.

Kit: Feels great to be back!

Foxxy and Sora stand very closely to him, examining him intently.

Sora: (cunningly) Well well, what do we have here? Is that lipstick on your lips?

Kit Blushes a little, touching his lips.

Foxxy: (inferring) Yellow lipstick! Is it hers?

Sora: Have you been kissing girls on the side Kit?

Foxxy moves around to the side.

Foxxy: (slyly) And what are these marks? Hickies?

Kit blushes very red.

Sora: (looking) I think so.

Foxxy: They're all over you.

Sora: Which means she was all over you!

Kit is blushing bright red and sweating profusely. The Allenby comes over.

Allenby: Leave him alone!

Foxxy: (innocent and sorry) I was just playing…

Sora: (seductive) I wasn't, I was jealous I didn't do that to him.

Kit: Sora, I will kick your ass in handcuffs!

Lord Dracula: Being as everyone is here, and considering our new partnership, I believe we should show our new guests around this land.

Aveian: That is a good idea, I need to get I feel for your supplies and equipment in order to develop a plan of action.

Draka: (scheming) Good plan! I'll lead the tour!

Lord Dracula: Draka…

Draka: You have duties, you can't be leaving the throne just to show a bunch of new-comers around, and besides, how can I act if I'm surrounded by people I don't know? Plus Draco will be there.

Lord Dracula: I know this is a mistake, but go ahead daughter.

Draka: Good…

Draka goes to leave.

Lord Dracula: Draco!

Draka stops dead, one leg up, an arm forward.

Lord Dracula: Watch your sister; I give you authorization over her. Understood?

Draco: (uncaring) Yeah…

Lord Dracula: Good, now move on.

Micrea: I'll come too father!

Lord Dracula: Stay here my son.

Micrea: (whimpering) Yes father.

The group starts to walk off, Kit eyes Draka suspiciously. She eyes him seductively.

(Ending music)

Foxxy: (taking his arm) Come on Kit!

Draka: (under breath) So his name is Kit?

Draka walks up, grabbing Kit's leash and pulling him from Foxxy's gentle grip.

Draka: Come on Kit!

Draka drags Kit off with her in front of the group by the leash. Allenby looks very unhappy, but standing off.

Ja Ne.

(Outlaw Star next episode music)

Foxxy: That bitch! Does she really think she can get away with that! Treating my brother like a toy? That's my job! Ooooooh, bitch! You will pay! Be sure of that! Next episode: **Into the belly of a Dragon!** And what's all this about a past and a war? Well you'll have to wait to find out, so you better get ready!


	16. Into The Belly of The Dragon!

Absolute Power

Mission: 16

Into The Belly Of The Dragon!

Draka, pulling Kit by his leash, leads the group through the bowels of the Kingdom. Allenby still looks very unhappy, she is in the way back just shuffling her feet and moping. Foxxy notices her and drops back to meet up with her.

Foxxy: You okay big sis?

Allenby: How am I your big sis?

Foxxy: Because you and my brother are together "that way."

Allenby: What way?

Foxxy: You know, the best way.

Allenby: Its not the best way.

Foxxy: Why would you say that?

Allenby: (watching Draka drag Kit) Because it only brings pain.

Foxxy: Maybe the first time.

Allenby: Is there anybody you want to know like that.

Allenby looks over at Foxxy, so who looks down and away as that question hits her.

Foxxy: Not anymore…

Allenby: Sorry, I guess we can mourn our bad luck together.

* * *

Sylven: What do you mean you can't re-build my Gundam?

Marane: The resources, and also the funds it would take to create such a high performance Mobile Suit are gigantic that we can't gather them, and even if we could those actions would draw attention to Dherris Kharlan and would ruin all my careful concealing of my plans.

Sylven: So you refuse?

Marane: Yes.

Sylven: What do you think is the blast tolerance of this ship?

Marane: Nice try, but it's too strong, you're little plan won't work.

Suddenly Marane feels arms around his neck.

Sylven: Then, if you won't fix my Gundam, then there is no point in repairing my body, and no point for letting you live.

Marane: I'll assist you then, because I cannot afford to die now.

Sylven: (moving back, releasing Marane) Good, because I still want to live as well.

* * *

Kit: Why are you doing this?

Draka: Because I can, and ( in his face, looking and speaking seductively) Because you're to sexy and easy to let go, I don't care how you feel about me, I will keep you as mine, I'll treat you well, and give you plenty of affection, as my own personal pet sex-toy.

Kit: You have no idea how happy that statement would have made me a year ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Draco and Aveian walk together in audible range from Draka and Kit in front of the group.

Sora: Kit sure isn't having fun up there!

Aveian: (lighting up, puts his lighter away) Tell Allenby that.

Draco: You intend not to.

Aveian: If she feels like she says she does its unnecessary.

Sora: (pleasantly surprised) That sure is a romantic outlook lover!

Aveian: I'm just trying to protect Kit from his own weakness.

Draco: If he truly is that weak, then he doesn't deserve protection.

Aveian: I trust Kit, I trust his judgment, it's only that this is the first time he's done this, so it's going to be difficult for him to adjust.

Draco: I'd like to imagine things will work out for them. But I'm not that naïve.

Sora: Kit is far too strong to give up. He just has to realize that his greatest weakness is in his heart, I only wish I could exploit it.

Draco: (sarcastic) Well aren't you devoted?

Sora: (points with her thumb to Aveian) He doesn't mind.

Aveian: Nope.

* * *

Chibodee: Damn it! We're trapped in here! We have to travel single-file, we're sitting ducks!

Black-Soldier: Well I say we fuckin floor it and get out!

Chibodee: Good plan. All Suits, full thrust, if your Suit breaks down you will be trampled. All pilots, escape from this tunnel is top priority!

* * *

Marane's light transport enters Dherris Kharlan, the shield open to allow them in, then closes quickly behind them. The two men aboard the ship are in discussion.

Marane: So how about we repair your body, and allow your biological parts heal before we work on your full metal Mobile Suit's frame?

Sylven: Do I have much of a choice.

Marane: Well you could push yourself again, put you probably wouldn't survive.

Sylven: I'll go along with your scenario, but just as I told Kit, once you no longer serve my will I will make you my enemy and fight you with full strength.

Marane: You need not worry about that, because without you I can't really do anything, so I'll help you in your mission, because the destruction of Negeta Zeru will surely help me in my mission, beside the fact I really want him dead.

Sylven: Get to work Alrock, before I die or get sick of you living.

Marane: Roger that.

* * *

Draka stops at a room, making sure to pull in the leash, bringing Kit to her, so she can hold him all to herself.

Draka: Alright, first I'm going to show off this room, everyone just follow me.

Everyone follows Draka in, still in the groups they've been in, Foxxy still trying to cheer up her brother's love.

Allenby: God! She's all over him.

Foxxy: (cunningly) Well duh! I mean Big Bro is just so cute and cuddly, so how could she resist, you know if you had him like that you'd do the same thing!

Allenby: (slight laugh) I guess you're right.

Foxxy: (confidently) Besides, since the moment he saw you, Bro was head over heels for ya, so you've never seen him at full strength, believe me, if he didn't love you, if his heart wasn't all yours, those two would have been alone in a room a long time ago.

Allenby: (touched) You really think so?

Foxxy: (all cute and bubbly) I know so (giggles)!

Allenby: Thanks.

Foxxy: No prob, now go get Big Bro back, I like what you do to him a lot more, he's still strong now, he can resist her, he can't resist you, he gets too weak. I like that. So go get em!

Allenby: No thanks.

Foxxy: (puzzled) Huh?

Allenby: I'll let him play; I'll get him back later, with interest for making me go through this.

Foxxy: Oooooooooh, that's the spirit!

As they enter the room, Draka; seeing that the last of the groups has entered, starts the tour, still holding her new pet Kit on a leash, though he seems more embarrassed than anything else.

Draka: (speaking strongly to the group) This is the Armory Room for The Grand Neo-Walachian Army!

The Raven Corps. crew stare at the walls around them, Broad Swords, Lances, Armor, Saddles, and other types of equipment.

Draka: Not only to we store the weapons here, but by placing it in the middle of the Troop Barracks our soldiers can be ready to fight in a extremely short period of time. Also past that door (points) is The Training Ground, so that the soldiers can store there equipment here no matter what the circumstance.

Kit: (shackled at the wrist, on a leash, covered in yellow lips) But there's a major flaw in your plan…

Draka: And what would that be, my little tasty treat?

Kit: None of your soldiers are armed in their quarters, so if a enemy force were to attack at night, and capture this room, the soldiers would be helpless.

As Kit speaks Draka looks hungrily at his lips.

Kit: Its basically obvious…

Kit's voice is silenced, his tongue engaged in a duel with Draka's. She pulls back at the first air break.

Draka: Oh you poor boy, you thought you could outsmart us? All the soldiers _are _armed at _all _times, so sorry Kit (moving in, eyes closing, and voice softening) but you lose again.

Draka thrust her mouth over his again, her tongue working away, and by the sounds she makes she's enjoying herself. Meanwhile the rest of the group join up, watching the show.

Foxxy: Okay, I like messing with Kit, but this is getting to be too much!

Aveian: Kit is back to his old tricks again, seducing insane women he doesn't mean to (lights up, again) idiot.

Draco: My sister is such a disgrace to my family. I can't believe when my father dies she will inherit the Kingdom!

Sora: Man, this chick is a slut, I mean she barely even knows him! Have some damn morals bitch!

Allenby: (bewitchingly) I will so have to make him pay for this… (Thinking, sad, desperate voice) Kit…

* * *

In the tunnel the MXs are flying full blast through the tunnel.

Chibodee: Think we'll make it out?

Black Pilot: Shit dawg! How the fuck am I supposed to know?

The tunnel stretches on into darkness forever, until a bit of light shows in the distance.

Chibodee: (delighted) The exit!

Black Pilot: Lets motor Cus!

The two of them push their Suits beyond the limit, they exit, and upon doing so the boosters give out and both MXs crash hard chest first on the ground.

Chibodee: We have to escape!

Black pilot: Way ahead of you!

Chibodee looks over and sees the other pilot running past him on foot.

Chibodee: You bastard!

Chibodee exits the chest, runs down the furrow in the ground and escapes exiting from behind the feet.

Chibodee: Too all soldiers, there are reserve ships in the hangar ahead, try to get to them, at this point all escape is up to the individual, we can't win this fight, your goal is safe escape, and nothing else.

This message is heard over all the rebel's inter-coms.

Soldier: Did you hear that men?

Soldier: Yeah, we're going to give our lives to make sure he escapes.

1st Soldier: Affirmative.

All of the MXs stop there progress towards the ships, turn, and face the tunnel's mouth. Chibodee turns to see this.

Chibodee: (touched) You idiots, (turns, and starts running towards the ships) You're a bunch of damn idiots!

Black Soldier: (running easily beside Chibodee) Yeah, but they straight soldiers, and its our job now to make sure they deaths no go in vain.

The two of them run into the hangar and onto a ship, Chibodee takes the controls.

Chibodee: Yeah, I know…

Outside the Rebels are fighting desperately to keep the BV troops from getting through the tunnel.

Soldier: We can hold these guys back just a little longer!

The ship's engines fire up, then the ship flies up the Mass Driver, into the upper atmosphere.

Soldier: Okay, they're safe. Now we can end this.

The soldier activates the Self-Detonation. Part of the control panel slides away and a yellow and black "warning," colored button comes up.

Soldier: For the preservation of our new and pure world!

The rebels fly into the tunnel, now widened from explosions, their Suits collide with the enemies, and they hit their buttons and explode taking their enemies with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibodee's ship flies through space.

Black Soldier: Now the real fun begins.

Chibodee: How?

Black Soldier: Does your ass have any idea where Kit or the Commander are cause I sure as fuck don't!

Chibodee: Good point…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draka still with her lips all over Kit; moans passionately and happily. Her tongue can be seen hitting Kit's cheeks on the inside. Then she slowly lets him go, opening her eyes seductively and staring at a still helpless, bound, and now yellow-faced Kit. Kit's expression is blank and mindless.

Draka: That was fun, I can't wait to do it again, (kisses him wetly on the cheek) (in his ear) Very, very soon.

Kits eyes grow wide and his mouth opens wider.

Foxxy: Okay, I'm stopping this now!

Allenby: No Foxxy…

Aveian: (sighs) Here we go again.

Draco: She's so unfinished.

Sora: This is going to be good.

Foxxy marches right up to Draka.

Foxxy: I need my brother back.

Draka: He's _mine_ now, and if you be a good little girl I might let you borrow him.

Foxxy takes Kit's hand, his eyes flash for a second.

Foxxy: (pulling Kit by the hand with her hand cupped around his fingers) Come on Big Brother, you've got lotsa explaining to do.

Foxxy walks along pulling him until his leash becomes taught, at which point she's pulled back and she falls on her ass.

Draka: (light laugh) I told you can have my pet until I'm done playing with him.

Foxxy walks over calmly.

Foxxy: Is that so?

Foxxy grabs the chain and snaps it like thread.

Foxxy: I'll be going now, (takes Kit's hand again) come on Brother.

Foxxy pulls her brother outside by the hand, once they're in the hall alone she pushes him against the wall and stands chest to chest with him.

Foxxy: What the hell is your problem! (Silence) Letting Draka get all over you right in front of Allenby! (Silence) Are you crazy! (Silence) Talk to me you heartless bastard!

Kit says nothing, he just stares blankly.

Foxxy: (crazed) SAY SOMETHING!

Foxxy slaps Kit back and forth across the face repeatedly, punches him in the stomach, high-kicks him in the head, punches him in on the cheek, nothing.

Foxxy: SPEAK!

Foxxy jumps and kicks Kit EXTREMLY hard in the balls, lifting him on the ground, but he just lands robotically, then stands back up.

Foxxy: Damn! Nothing works. What the hell.

Foxxy faces her brother with her hands on her hips, thinking. After a few moments she gets a sly smile on her face. She struts up to her brother.

Foxxy: Well Kit, there's only one choice left, just don't say I didn't warn you…

Foxxy puts her hands on Kit's shoulders, stands on her toes, leans in, and places her glossed lips softly against her brother's.

Foxxy: (thinking) You asked for it bro, now snap to it before I have to…

Foxxy feels a hand on her shoulder, she sees its Kit's. She stands normally again.

Foxxy: Bro your awake I'm so…

Kit tightens his grip.

Foxxy: (one eye shut) Ow…

Kit tightens it so more.

Foxxy: Oooooow…

Kit cracks his knuckles into her shoulder.

Foxxy: (hopping on alternating feet) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Please stop! It's going to break!

Kit lets her go, she step out of arms length.

Foxxy: What the hell Bro?

Kit: (rubbing his lips) Why'd you do that?

Foxxy: (clueless) Do what?

Kit: (aggravated) Foxxy…

Foxxy: (eyes all sparkly and wide) I didn't do anything, I'm innocent.

Kit: (pissed) Foxxy!

Foxxy: Eeeeeeep! (cowers, ducks and covers) its just because you were so far out of it, I couldn't get you to snap back to reality, so I took dramatic measures…

Kit: (exhausted) You're really weird.

Foxxy: (hops up, smiling wide) I know, isn't it great? (Giggles)

Kit: Come on sis, we're going to find out what exactly is going on .

* * *

Marane works over Sylven's sprawled out body.

Marane: You know, I hate Zeru just as much as you do?

Sylven: I don't hate Zeru, I hate you. I only want to kill Zeru so that Kit will pay attention to me and I can kill him in a real fight.

Marane: And why do you hate me?

Sylven: For taking away my humanity, I can never regain that.

Marane: Yet you allow me to take away the last bit of your precious "Humanity," now.

Sylven: I want to be pure, pure good or pure evil, it doesn't really matter to me.

Marane: Enough talking, its "shut up," time.

Sylven's sight blurts and he passes out.

Marane: (thinking) I know my life will end by the hands of one of these people… (Images flash by) Kit Sune, Foxxy Sune, Aveian Wind, Sylven Blain, Negeta Zeru, and the others, I've tainted so many lives, I took away their destinies, now the only question is, who will take my life?

* * *

Kit and Foxxy walk back into the room, they walk with a purpose.

Kit: Draka!

Draka: Yes my Tasty Toy?

Foxxy: (pissed) What did you do to my brother?

Draka: (looking at Foxxy) (faking a sweet voice) This is big people business, why don't you go away and come back when your chest is as big as your mouth?

Foxxy: (cracking fingers, sadistic tone in her voice) Or I could tear yours down to the size of your brain.

Kit steps between them.

Kit: You did something to me; in fact I think every kiss did something to me, what was it?

Draka: Very simple Kit, Alchemy. Just like how I healed your arm, I simply used the contact of my lips to rearrange the chemical signals in your brain, suppressing your consciousness and motor function, and also causing you to release massive amounts of pleasure hormones. So basically you slipped into a very deep, pleasure filled coma. The first one made it so you couldn't resist, another put you under, the rest just made you feel better and better.

Foxxy: (thinking, and then speaks out loud) Rearrange brain chemistry? But isn't that Human Alchemy? Isn't that like, forbidden or something? Shouldn't you have lost an arm or a leg, or a body?

Draka: Human Alchemy forbidden? You watch too much TV. And besides, only terrible Alchemists lose body parts, it happened to these two brothers a couple years ago, they were left to me to deal with, and it was fun. Their bodies taught me all I need to know about Seduction Alchemy. Man, who ever knew too much pleasure at once would cause come-down depression, Homo-Sexual incest, and Suicide? Wow those kids taught me a lot!

Kit and Foxxy turn around.

Foxxy: This chick is scaring me!

Kit: Me too!

Further back the others listen in.

Aveian: That level of power is disturbing, if she is able to alter brain chemistry; that would make her difficult to have to fight if she became an enemy. A fighter of that Alchemic Level cannot be ignored. I must keep my eye on her.

Draco: That is why I don't fight with her, I unlike her, never learned Alchemy, let alone the level she knows; I don't want to draw her fire.

Sora: I don't need Alchemy to reduce men to drooling pleasure toys, that's what sex is for!

Draka: All right, I've shown enough of this room, I'll take you out to the Training Grounds. Everyone please follow me.

Draka goes to take Kit's hand, but he pulls it away.

Kit: Sorry, but I know you powers now; I won't make that mistake again.

Draka: Smart boy, but I will get you, since you know my little trick, I won't try it again, so next time, I'll just straight for your heart, and not waste time in your mind.

Kit: A challenge, I accept.

Draka: Good, from now on I'm your suitor, not your master.

Kit: Good to know.

Draka turns away and goes to the door, ahead of the other. Kit re-enters the group, right in the center.

Draka: Alright, if everyone will just follow me I'll show you the Grounds.

Draka, followed by the Raven Corps. crew exit into Training Grounds. Outside the Cavalry are practicing maneuvers, seeing the new visitors, stop, dismount and approach the group.

Blue Haired Cavalier: The prince has returned!

Blonde: Fuck the Prince, look at the other Black haired guy?

Red Hair: He's got scars on his cheek, a choker and shackles on.

Orange Hair: He's obviously not afraid to have fun!

Black Hair: I like the white-haired one!

Blonde: Older, and a smoker! Sexy!

Blue Hair: Then it's decided, we take these poor little bastards, drag them off to our quarters, and make sure they never want to leave again.

Kit: (looking at their chests) Damn! Look at the size of those things!

Blonde: Oh yeah, we're all at least DD's, that is the bare minimum for being a Walachian Cavalier.

Orange Hair: We're all bred to do this; we are good looking, large chested, great warriors and High level Alchemists.

Black Hair: Lady Draka is actually a bit too flat chested to be a Cavalier, but she scored so high on the Alchemy Exam and the CQC Test that she had to be brought in.

Draka: Plus the fact that a Princess would be on the front line leading troops is really disheartening to the enemy.

Kit: So in other words your country forces people to breed big-breasted, beautiful daughters to ride on horseback, with their massive mammories heaving while they rush their enemies with duel phallic symbols?

Draka: Yeah, that's basically the plan.

Aveian: I must admit; it is tactical genius.

Sora: Yeah, (groping her chest and looking down disappointedly) yeah, too bad I can't ever try doing that.

Aveian: (puts one hand over hers) Don't worry, tonight I'll teach you everything your body _can _do.

Sora: I'm looking forward to that.

Black Hair: Speaking of night-time fun, how about it cutie?

Kit: Me?

Orange Hair: No one else here is as cute as you!

Blonde: So, have you been dominated by 3 women at once?

Kit: Sorry ladies, but I've had enough meaningless sex for a while, so try another guy.

The three of them walk forward and start touching him.

Black Hair: You misunderstand. We only asked to know how much fun you're about to have.

Kit: What?

Blonde: We're taking you with us, whether you want to come or not.

Orange Hair: We may not be as good at changing getting into men's minds…

Blonde: But its pretty obvious how to please a man physically.

Black Hair: one broken arm? That makes things easier…

The three of them run their fingers over a limb each, slight glows come off.

Kit: Kit, I can't move my arms or legs…

Blonde: Makes it a lot easier to take advantage of you, doesn't it?

Foxxy: (pissed) I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!

Foxxy jumps clear over everyone breaking the group up, and landing between the Cavaliers and her brother.

Foxxy: Okay, all of you stop playing games with my brother! That's for Allenby (under breathe) and me (back out loud) to do!

Black Hair: And how do you plan to stop us…

Blonde: Flat-Chest?

Foxxy: (malicious grin, pupils small, fangs bared) Oh, you'll see!

Draka stands back, watching in quite horror.

Draka: (thinking) This isn't good, she shattered that chain like it was a single thread, she over-ran my mind altering Alchemy, my soldiers don't stand a chance, I don't want to see my girls slaughtered, I have to stop her!

Draka goes to walk forward, when her brother streaks by, hands on his Sword.

Blue hair: (pulling her lances out of the ground) Lets go little girl.

Foxxy reaches into her pocket and readies herself to move forward, the Draco lands in front of her.

Draco: You stupid wenches are a disgrace to our Country!

Draco cuts the Blue Hair's lances off near the hand and side kicks her back.

Blonde: Prince?

Red Hair: Why are you protecting her?

Draco: (Looking over his shoulder) Her? I'm not protecting her…

Foxxy: Thank you Drac… (Draco hits her in the chest with his Sword's hilt) ow…

Foxxy falls over on to the ground, she lays there clutching her chest, rolling around and whining.

Draco: I wasn't protecting her; I just wanted to keep her from killing all of you.

Cavaliers: Oh Prince, you do care about us! We love you!

The girls run towards Draco, lips primed, arms ready to glomp.

Draco: (getting into battle stance, sword poised) get away from me before I kill you all myself.

The girls step back, and Draco re-sheaths his sword, walking away, Foxxy runs back asw well.

Cavaliers: Oh the prince is so calm! He's so hot! (Swooning fan girl-ness)

Kit: Good, I have my body back! Man, I've never had to deal with this caliber of Fan-Girl before.

Kit goes to walk away, but is stopped by a seductive female voice.

Orange Hair: Oh, we're just too much for you to handle? Don't worry, we'll be gentle, just let us play a little.

Kit: (drooling, looking up) Oh man! I wanna say "yes," so much! (Focused) But I can't! I have to stay faithful! Sorry girls, but I'm taken, so bye!

Kit runs off at full speed back towards the rest of his friends, standing between his little sis and girlfriend.

Kit: (sighs) That was close…

Foxxy: (giggles) You almost gave in, didn't you Big Bro?

Kit: Yeah, it was bad!

Allenby: I have to admit you are one hard dog to keep on a leash (rubs his head) But, you're worth every moment of it.

Foxxy: Awwwwww, you two are so cute!

The two of them giggle, and wrap an arm each around each other.

Draco, exhausted as ever, walk back next to Aveian and Sora.

Draco: I have to deal with so many idiots.

Aveian: (lighting a cigarette, placing it in his mouth) Tell me about it.

Draco: I don't who is crazier, Kit, Foxxy, or Draka…

Aveian: Believe me, knowing any of them close enough to tell is not worth it.

Draco: I hate all of you sometimes.

Aveian: I know.

Sora: (fuming) Bitches!

Draco/ Aveian: Huh?

Sora: (pointy teeth, white eyes, fist clenched, stress marks) These stupid bitches with their Alchemy! Try capturing and seducing men for real! (pouting) Fuckin lazy cunts.

Kit: (shouting from a few feet behind them) Wow Aveian! And you have to deal with that every day for the rest of your life.

Aveian takes out his cigarette looking down at it for a while, tapping off the ash, then looks over his shoulder at Kit.

Aveian: (calm and flatly) The sex is worth it.

Kit, Foxxy and Draco cringe.

Draka: Alright ladies, back to work!

Blonde: Its kinda hard to train when the Hottie parade is marching right by us!

Draka: Well unfortunately for you girls, this doesn't appear to be a hands-on exhibit.

Black Hair: Well then I suppose we have no choice but to get back to training, let's go girls.

All the Cavaliers grab their Lances and return to their mounts, to resume training.

Draka: Come on guys, its time to go to the next stop on the tour.

Draco: I'm sick of being led around my own damn house!

Sora: After seeing what she can do, I'm just going to play along.

Aveian: I still need to assess her abilities.

Kit: (walking up to them, then passing them) Lets just keep going, enh guys?

Foxxy: doing the same) No use resisting something not happening yet.

The rest of the group follows them and Draka back inside and to the next room.

Draka: (pointing to the door) This is the treasury, well you'll see…

The door opens and a golden light shines out. The sound of claps and electricity ring out rhythmically.

Draka: Come on in to our dirty little secret.

The group walks in, around them as far as they can see is gold, gold walls, gold ceiling, gold floor, gold plies all around. On the ground are people in all black jump-suits, their bodies shaved, and sutras over their eyes. A conveyer belt runs in front of them, placing metal under their hands, which they clap over and turn into gold.

Draka: This is the source of our country's great fortune! These Alchemists spend their whole lives transmuting lead and other worthless abundant metals into Gold.

We see as they clap blood trickles down from their hands.

Draka: The blood helps in the Transmutation.

Kit: Isn't Transmuting Gold against the law?

Draka: If you're an idiot! Whatever country wants to impose that law can go ahead and be poor! We're going to continue to make ass loads of money!

Aveian: (watching intently, cigarette ash dropping over the catwalk railing) How do you select these Alchemic candidates?

Draka: Easy, any child born to commoners with unusually high Alchemic abilities are taken at puberty and made into Gold makers.

Aveian: (taps ash) What keeps them from escaping.

As he says that a Gold maker, sans sutras, tries to run off.

Draka: You'll see.

Cavaliers run up and restrain him, stopping his limbs with Alchemy.

Gold Maker: Please don't kill me! I couldn't do it anymore, I just…

One of the Cavaliers stares him in the eyes; her eyes look very pleased to see him.

Cavalier: (Seductive) its okay… (Her hands wrap around his neck) I know this life has caused you a lot of pain… (Pushes down the neck of his jump suit) I'm going to make all your pain go away… (The other Cavaliers move away) You going to lose all your pain to me.

She catches him in a very deep kiss, a small alchemic reaction is seen at their lips, then another goes off at the back of his neck, and his torso explodes. The Cavalier lets his body drop, another makes a grave on the floor, another makes a ramp rolling him in, and another closes it.

Kit, Foxxy and Allenby look horrified, Draco and Sora look disgusted, and Aveian is indifferent.

Kit: (gasping) What… What the hell was that?

Draka: Those sutras over their eyes suppress their consciousness from making their bodies move, they also boost Alchemic Reactions, they also bear cursed marks called the "Terminus Seal," if its activated it cause the rib cage to be turned inside out, catapulting the vital organs out of the body with such force it severs the spinal column in several places.

Aveian: (taps ash) Cheery.

Aveian steps away from the ledge, and immediately Kit and Foxxy grab his top's straps pull him into a huddle.

Foxxy: Did you see that!

Aveian: Yes.

Kit: And that doesn't bother you?

Aveian: No, not really.

Kit: What the hell is wrong with you! They're enslaving people, killing people, torturing people, even tampering with their minds. And you just want to stand by and let her?

Aveian: Incase you haven't noticed, we're not in a good shape to fight. Our base is gone, we have no troops, all of our Suits are damaged, and this is our only hiding spot. We can't afford to make such a strong enemy.

Foxxy: (hurt) "can't afford to make such a strong enemy?" What about Zeru? Maybe we shouldn't have pissed him off, and we could have lived happy little lives as dogs of the military! Aveian, are you even the same person who led the Coup and ran our base?

Aveian: I know. It seems wrong, but for right now wee have to lay low. I promise you two, if we have to lead another revolt, and if I feel like we can win, I'll lead it, just promise me you two won't stir up trouble until we can defend ourselves.

Kit: fine.

Foxxy: 'Kay.

Aveian: Alright.

The huddle breaks and the three of them go back up to the group. Kit walks up next to Draka, who's resting her head in her hands with her elbows on the rail.

Draka: (deep in thought, not even looking over) I heard everything you know?

Kit: Shit.

Draka: I realize it's not the most glamorous way of life, but it's all we know. The people agree, so I guess we just keep going like we do.

Kit: I can understand.

* * *

Lord Dracula: Micrea my son…

Micrea: (over joyed) Yes Father?

Lord Dracula: Do you think I am a good man my son?

Micrea: Oh yes Father! Defiantly!

Lord Dracula: Thank you my son, I only hope I can continue to walk the correct path, this future is quite turbulent and unclear, I don't know if I will be able to take us through. My son I do not know if I will be the correct ruler for this time.

Micrea: (voice breaking) Father! Don't say such things Father! You are the perfect ruler Father! And I will do everything as your son to help you in the future! (Gets up to face his Father) Father! Just tell me what I must do and I will help you!

Lord Dracula: Thank you my son, with your help I'm sure to succeed. (Thinking) He's such a good boy, always trying to help, but Micrea is so fragile, he doesn't know how little he can actually do. Also, I probably shouldn't tell him he's facing the wrong way.

* * *

Black Soldier: You have any idea where the fuck we going?

Chibodee: I think I've found Kit's coordinates; we just have to make it there.

Black Soldier: Think we going to make it?

Alarm blares.

Chibodee: Probably not.

Black Soldier: Looks like they found it.

Chibodee: Black Vulpine's Space Forces.

Black Soldier: and we don't got a single Suit.

Chibodee: Guess we gotta run.

The Stolen Transport goes full throttle, the Suits open fire with the Sniper Rifles, damaging the ship in several places.

Chibodee: We have no choice now! We have to make it!

* * *

Kit: I can understand, so I want to learn as much about your Kingdom as I can Draka. You guys seem like the only allies I have right now, so I want to know about you… guys.

Draka: I'll send some soldiers to show you around.

Kit: Awwww, can't you show me around Draka.

Draka: (gasps, then covers her mouth) I'll think about it…

Draka walks back to the front of the group.

Draka: Let's go on to the next room.

The group leaves, Kit this time walks close to Draka.

Draka: This will be the last stop on the tour.

The doors open and they see a huge room, with hundreds of monitors and computers.

Draka: This is where we keep all the technology, no matter how old our customs are, we still need to watch our asses, so we have the most powerful surveillance system in space.

Sora: How do you know that?

Draka: We've seen all the other ones.

Kit: Wait, is that an MS hangar?

Draka: No, it used to be an Aviary, but since we learned Alchemy, we no longer use Military Falconry.

Aveian: Can we use it if we agree to help your Kingdom?

Draka: (Looking at kit) Yes.

Draka walks over to Kit.

Draka: Want me to take you to see the people? I know you don't like how our Kingdom acts, so I'll show you that the people don't care. And if they do we'll stop…

Kit: Why would you do that?

(Ending Music)

Draka: (Looks Kit in the eyes) Because I like you.

Kit just stands there stunned.

Ja Ne

(Outlaw Star Music)

Foxxy: Damn this was messed up! This story is getting weird, but I guess that's why you like it anyway right? Well it gets weirder, as we go on a tour of the Walachian Country side, Draka is determined to prove that her way is right, to accept her ways. But is that all she's trying to get Kit to accept? And what will happen to Chibodee, and What is that Black Soldiers name? Enh, you guys don't give a fuck about that, what happens to Kit! Well find out soon. Absolute Power: Next Episode: Paths to Power. So you better get ready! … Wait Sylven?


End file.
